Tale of the Pokemon Master - book 1: The games begin
by Sir Aaron Ramsey
Summary: Ash never traveled to Kalos. On the day of his return from Unova, a certain man of financial prowess waited for him, convincing him to choose the path of progression rather than the one of adventure. Now, three years later, the 11th Pokemon World Tournament is looming on the horizon and Ash is almost ready. The stage is set. The world is watching. A Pokemon Master will be crowned.
1. Appendix

**Author's Note:** "Arceus help me!" You might be thinking now. "Do I really have to read all this before I can begin the story?" Worry not. The appendix isn't going anywhere and can be read at any time preferred. See it not as a requirement, but rather a companion on your journey through the World of Pokemon, providing history and lore, relations and new characters that together help build this world of magic and wonders, dreams and adventures. The appendix is an encyclopedia for the hasty and a world to explore for those with more time. Use it as you like. The Pokemon World will engulf you all the same.

Be aware though, that the appendix may, and probably will be updated several times during the next years as the story progresses. May it be I'll need to make some adjustments on families, change some levels and form curve classes, I don't know... but don't consider the appendix finished before the very last chapter of this story is posted. There are always some adjustments to be made.

There are also a hell lot of things in here that are still under construction, though none of these things are vital to the plot as of yet.

Finally, I'd like to give my thanks to Writer Under Training, aka Dracoflarex for inspiring this fic with his own _Road to be a Pokemon Master_ in the first place, and allowing me to borrow a few of his ideas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **APPENDIX**

So you've decided to have a closer look at the appendix, aye? Let's get straight down to it then! An old saying goes that "Millennium Island is where dreams and adventures begin," and so we will start there. The famous island where the Pokemon World Tournament is kicked off once every ten years, inspiring thousands of youngsters every year to go out on their own journey. Surely there's no better place to begin but there.

.

 **On the Pokemon World Tournament and Millennium Island:** Our story takes place in 2050 A.A (After Aaron), the year of the 11th International Pokemon League Association (IPLA) World Tournament. The Pokemon World Tournament, as it's more commonly referred as, is open for anyone who is a certified pokemon trainer, regardless of achievements, experience or age. The only requirement is that you've caught at least six pokemon, but other than that, everyone is free to participate. However, because of the low requirements there is usually a humongous amount of trainers participating in the tournament, so to make logistics and such easier the tournament is divided into three stages:

\- Stage 1: _IPLA World Tournament_. Consists of one group stage and five to six knockout rounds, depending on the amount of participants.  
\- Stage 2: _IPLA Advanced World Tournament_. Consists of one group stage and five knockout rounds. Gym leaders, frontier brains and Elite Fours enter the tournament at this stage.  
\- Stage 3: _IPLA Champions League_. Consists of one group stage and four knockout rounds. Champions enter the tournament at this stage.

The Pokemon World Tournament has a long and rich history that spans all the way back to 1950, when the first World Tournament was arranged as a sports event promoting peace and solidarity after a war that had threatened to lay the entire Pokemon World in ruins. The tournament was originally hosted by an elected country (Johto in 1950, Hoenn in 1960, Kanto in 1970, Sinnoh in 1980 and Kalos in 1990) until the turn of the new millennium, when the decision was made that the tournament was to be arranged on Auburn Island instead, a huge volcanic island located some sixty kilometres off the southeastern coast of Kanto.

With huge amounts of money invested into the project, the Pokemon Association began the construction of their new pokemon battling paradise. More than fifty stadiums were built (later increased to an amount of more than a hundred stadiums) and when the 2000 Pokemon World Tournament was arranged, Auburn Island had received a complete makeover. To honor a new millennium of peace and harmony, Auburn Island was renamed Millennium Island. On the northern coast of the island, the medium-large city of Walter's Bay was transformed into a buzzing metropolitan and renamed Millennium City, and less than a kilometer south of the city center, looming over Millennium City from atop the Hill of Masters, Millennium Stadium was built, an enormous stadium with the capacity to host more than 400000 spectators, one of the greatest constructions ever built by man.

 **The fantastic Pokemon Masters:** The champion of the Pokemon World Tournament is honored with the title of Pokemon Master, the without doubt grandest title in the pokemon battling world. Though the title holds only symbolic value, the alluring promise of eternal fame inspires thousands of ten-year-olds every year to pick up a bag and a pokeball, and venture into the wide world in search of companions to help them walk the road to be a Pokemon Master. To see their names written up there among the stars, that's what they all dream of, and there's nothing in the whole world that guarantees that better than the Pokemon Master title. Nothing at all.

Ten Pokemon Masters have been crowned so far. They were all fantastic trainers, the best of their generation, and all changed the pokemon battling sport in one way or another. They left a legacy, each taking their turn pioneering the sport towards uncharted territory, and conquering it. There has never been so many different battle styles, so many advanced tactics and so many complex yet effective attack combinations as there are today, and it was all because of the Pokemon Masters ingenuity and will to find new ways of winning a pokemon battle. The Pokemon Masters helped build what we define as pokemon battling today, and their names will surely be written in the stars forever.

 _List of Pokemon Masters:  
_ _Added: Year title was won, nationality, losing finalist._

1950: **DIAMOND BAUER** \- dead (1923 - 2005) - Sinnoh  
. . . . . RICHARD PALLET - dead (1926 - ?) - Kanto

1960: **ARTHUR NEVILLE ISHI STONE** \- dead (1935 - 2022) - Hoenn  
. . . . . MARCUS ADZIIL BLACKTHORN - dead (1931 - 2007) - Johto

1970: **SILVER SATOSHI ATHENA** \- 107 - Johto  
. . . . . MACH SAFFRONS - dead (1946 - 1997) - Kanto

1980: **LUNICK TIERFREUND** \- 97 - Fiore _  
_. . . . . MIGUEL DE PUMELO - dead (1947 - 2023) - Orange Islands

1990: **RUBY GARDNER** \- dead (1966 - 2049) - Hoenn _  
_. . . . . ATSUSHI DURO - dead (1964 - 2049) - Kanto

2000: **CHARLES GOODSHOW** \- 73 - Johto _  
_. . . . . XAVIER GĀBENA - 79 - Kalos

2010: **BERTHA TERESA BODEN** \- 71 - Sinnoh _  
_. . . . . CHARLES GOODSHOW - 73 - Johto

2020: **MICHAEL VASILIJ** \- 60 - Orre _  
_. . . . . KRÜGER GERHARDT - 55 - Sinnoh _  
_

2030: **RALPH "VLADIMIR THE ATTACKER" VARDY** \- 71 - Hoenn _  
_. . . . . WHITE HILLS - 42 - Unova

2040: **CYNTHIA SHIRONA** \- 31 - Sinnoh _  
_. . . . . TUCKER FRED MERCURY - 45 - Hoenn

 **Millennium City:** With time, Millennium City has grown to become a hub for ambitious pokemon trainers, coordinators, breeders, doctors and everything even slightly related to pokemon. The IPLA headquarters are located here. Same is the successful pokemon trainer agency The Millennium Society, the prestigious University of Pokemon and Aura Technologies (UPAT), the great twenty-storey Millennium City Pokemon Center ran by the world renowned Doctor Matilda Joy, the highly regarded Millennium Gym, a myriad of Don George Battle Clubs and dojos, and for those gentle souls devoted to the Faith of Arceus a visit to the grand St. Rin's Cathedral would be top priority, the foreign building famed as the second largest in the world, only bested by the ancient Primus Peregrinus Cathedral in Hearthome City.

 **The Millennium Stadium Complex:** Though Millennium Stadium looms supreme on top of the Hill of Masters, the hill is also ringed by ten other stadiums on two levels: five on the upper level and five on the lower. Each of these ten stadiums are named after a Pokemon Master and designed to mirror the unique personality and characteristics they possessed in their glory days. On the upper level the Diamond Stadium, the Devon Globe, the Silver Colosseum, the Tierfreund Pokehome and Ruby's Garden stand proud in the hillside, while on the lower level the Goodshow Theater, the Boden Arena, Orion's Theater, the Stadium of Love and the Shirona Academy Stadium ring the Hill of Masters at the foot of the grand hill.

But these are just eleven of the more than a hundred stadiums making up the enormous complex. The rest of the facility is spread across the island, divided into ten different regions, or 'Sides'. These Sides are called the following:

\- _Indigo Side_ , named after the Indigo Conference taking place at Indigo Plateau in KANTO every year,  
\- _Silver Side_ , named after the Silver Conference taking place in Silver Town in JOHTO every year,  
\- _Ever Grande Side_ , named after the Ever Grande Conference taking place in Ever Grande City in HOENN every year,  
\- _Lily of the Valley Side_ , named after the Lily of the Valley Conference taking place on Lily of the Valley Island in SINNOH every year,  
\- _Vertress Side_ , named after the Vertress Conference taking place in Vertress City in UNOVA every year,  
\- _Lumiose Side_ , named after the capital of KALOS,  
\- _Blumenfall Side_ , named after the Blumenfall Conference taking place in Blumenfall Halls in FIORE every year,  
\- _Amalia Side_ , named after the Amalia Conference taking place on Amalia's Scene in ALMIA every year,  
\- _Battlemount Side_ , named after the Battlemount Conference taking place on Mount Battle in ORRE every year,  
\- _Soria Moria Side_ , named after the Soria Moria Conference taking place in Soria Moria in ARCTICA every year,

Each Side, much like Millennium City itself, contain a main stadium ringed by all between four to ten smaller stadiums. In addition, each of these Sides are provided with a multitude of battle nets for practice purposes. These practice grounds also serve as battlefields for minor matchups.

 **The Friend Areas:** A ranch facility is also provided for storing pokemon. These facilities are popularly called Friend Areas, and the largest of them, the MC Ranch Area, is located west of Millennium City and covers a full four hundred acres of land. In addition, each Side is provided with a smaller Friend Area of their own, the areas of these usually ranging from fifty to two hundred acres.

The Friend Areas are managed and supervised by a massive team of pokemon doctors, doctor students, Nurse Joys, pokemon rangers and pokemon breeders. The doctors are there to make sure all participating pokemon are well and healthy, fulfilling the requirements for a proper pokemon (that is, having at least 75% pokéblood in it. A hybrid pokemon born of an animal and a pokemon is not allowed) and not being under influence of any illegal drugs. All members of the ranch team are under strict confidentiality and would face harsh penalties should it be known they've leaked information about a participator's pokemon. A pokemon doctor may even have his license temporarily withdrawn.

 **The flourishing Sides:** As the sport of pokemon battling grew more and more popular throughout the new millennium, towns and cities sprung up around all the Sides, the main stadiums serving as the centerpoints. Thousands of trainers, coordinators, breeders etc. moved to Millennium Island to groom their passion, and as the prices of real estate in Millennium City skyrocketed the Sides became cheaper alternatives for those on a tight budget. The populations of each Side rose like an armaldo's experience growth, and today Indigo Side, the largest of the Sides boasts a permanent population rivaling Viridian City!

 **The Train System:** But despite the Sides recent growth, Millennium City is still the main hub for everything related to pokemon, and so thousands of tight budgeted trainers, coordinators and UPAT students have to commute to and fro Millennium City every day. To compensate for a more and more strained infrastructure, the construction of a train system meant to connect all the Sides with Millennium City was commenced in 2012. Eventually finished in 2018, the network of high-speed rails today connect the entire island, a ride from Millennium City in the north to Indigo Side in the south taking no more than half an hour.

During the PWT the Train System is constantly under heavy strain due to the flood of trainers and spectators coming to enjoy the mega event. This year the IPLA has therefore hired the two Subway Masters of Unova, Emmet Niart and Ingo Evitomocol to supervise the system and help deal with the nightmarish logistics.

 **The T-Dex:** The T-Dex, or the Trainer Dexter, is a handy device provided by the League to all participants. The various functions include providing the matchups of every trainer in the tournament, a map showing the location of the various stadiums, a GPS locator and all data related to the trainers taken from their previous Pokemon League records. The data is updated as new information about the trainers is revealed during the World Tournament, this to optimize conditions for planning and strategizing.

 **Food Stalls and Other Such Facilities:** The spots are sold on auction. Spots are usually ranked by the closeness to the stadiums and various other factors. The food stalls around the Hill of Masters are usually sold at unimaginably high prices, but the bidders will quickly make up for the expenses when the floodgates open after a thrilling match, and four hundred thousand hungry spectators pour out of Millennium Stadium, all looking for a quick bite.

 **Hotels:** Much like the food stalls, the areas are sold well beforehand by auction. However, these are permanent facilities built and owned by the bidding company timelessly until they sell it back to the League. The IPLA's rules don't allow directly selling to a third party. All trainers are guaranteed residence at a reduced price, common spectators coming in second line. However, this only applies for as long as the trainer is in the World Tournament. The moment a trainer is knocked out he'll be treated as no more than a spectator, and if on a tight budget that month he might just have to book an early flight home.

.

.

 **List of characters**

 **Note:** Notice that some of the names listed below are the same as the protagonists in the Pokemon Adventures manga. These characters are really more like their game counterparts. For example, Diamond Bauer = Lucas, Ruby Gardner = Brendan etc. The names are simply there to avoid confusion with two characters having the same name (Sapphire and May instead of May and May, Platinum and Dawn instead of Dawn and Dawn, etc), and in addition it makes it easier to recognize them.

.

 **Main characters with families**

As any fanfiction on Pokémon, there are a few things I as an author customize for the sake of reality. It would take one year for Ash to travel a region (including the filler stuff like Battle frontier) so Ash has aged by five years by the end of the Unova League. In addition, he trained and traveled the world for three years, so the age assumptions are as follows:

The Ketchums:

ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM - 18 - a _traveling pokemon trainer and aspiring Pokemon Master, member of the Orange League Hall of Fame and conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier, completed the Goodshow Challenge in Kalos, finished inside Top 4 of the 2046 Lily of the Valley Conference and Top 2 of the 2049 Lumiose Conference,_

 _his mother,_ DELIA KETCHUM - 39 _\- a former travelling pokemon trainer, owner of the Palletian restaurant Pallet House,_

 _his father,_ (Unknown name and age) - _an uncertified traveling pokemon trainer according to Delia Ketchum,_

 _his aunt,_ ELIZABETH KETCHUM - dead (2009 - 2030) - _Delia's older sister, died in a car accident,_

 _his grandmother,_ AMANDINE KETCHUM - dead (1981 - 2030) - _Delia's mother, only child, died in a car accident,_

 _his grandfather,_ JACK BLACKFORD - 70 - _Delia's father,_ _an uncertified traveling pokemon trainer,_

 _his great-grandmother,_ LISANNA KETCHUM - dead (1950 - 2037) - _Amandine's mother and second oldest child of four, founded Pallet House together with Indigo Oak in her older days, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-grandfather,_ ARSÉNE BLAISE LAPOINTE - dead (1947 - 2028) - _Amandine's father, Kalósi of origin, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-grandaunt,_ MARGARET KETCHUM - dead (1942 - 1976) - _Lisanna's older sister, kidnapped and later murdered by Team Rocket for unknown reasons,_

 _his great-granduncle,_ JOHANNES KETCHUM - dead (1951 - 2034) - _Lisanna's younger brother, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-granduncle,_ WILLIAM KETCHUM - dead (1954 - 2036) - _Lisanna's second youngest brother, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-granduncle,_ SAFARI KETCHUM - dead (1955 - 2032) - _Lisanna's youngest brother, spent most of his adult life in the South Atlasi country of I_ _nkululeko, had one son with a local beauty,_ _died of natural causes,_

 _his great-great-grandfather,_ AARON KETCHUM - dead (1924 - 2017) - _Lisanna's father and oldest child of three, received several medals of honor for splendid service during the War, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-great-grandmother,_ MAGGY KETCHUM - dead (1923 - 2015) - _Lisanna's mother, a Hoennese whore from Rustboro born with no other name but "Maggy", died of natural causes,_

 _his great-great-granduncle,_ REDWIN KETCHUM - dead (1926 - 1943) - _Aeron's younger brother, champion of the 1937 Indigo Conference and member of the Orange League Hall of Fame, died in Fiore during the War,_

 _his great-great-grandaunt,_ AMALIA KETCHUM - dead (1927 - 1941) - _Aeron's younger sister, died in combat during the Third Battle of Palford (Palford was the old name of Pallet Town),_

 _his great-great-great-grandfather,_ THOMAS KETCHUM - dead (1902 - 1940) - _Aeron's father and second oldest child of four, a highly skilled doctor, died in combat during the Attack on Fort Wilderlands,_

 _his great-great-great-grandmother,_ LANA BLACKBURN - dead (1906 - 1941) - _Thomas Ketchum's wife, died in combat during the Third Battle of Palford,_

 _his great-great-great-granduncle,_ HARWIN KETCHUM - dead (1900 - 1917) - _Thomas' older brother, died in combat during the Silver War,_

 _his great-great-great-granduncle,_ ALBIN KETCHUM - dead (1904 - 1944) - _Thomas' younger brother, wounded in combat during the Cerulean Landings, later died from the infections,_

 _his great-great-great-grandaunt,_ GILLY KETCHUM - dead (1906 - 1913) - _Thomas' younger sister, died of haunter's kiss (a disease) as a child,_

 _his great-great-great-great-grandfather,_ THEOBALD KETCHUM - dead (1878 - 1916) - T _homas' father and second oldest child of five, participated in the Faraway Gold Rush but never struck it gold, inherited the Ketchum farm in Palford after his older brother died, died himself in combat during the Silver War,_

 _his great-great-great-great-grandmother,_ JEANETTE GLADSTONE - dead (1882 - 1934) - _Theobald's wife, died of grimer's disease,_

.

His "second family" (squad of pokemon): **[UNDER CONSTRUCTION]**

 **Note:** I feel somewhat uncomfortable using the level system here, as it just vaguely portrays a pokemon's level of skill and amount of training. Some pokemon learn new moves easier then others. Some pokemon can grow physically strong with little to no training, while others need to be trained by Elite Four Bruno for several years before achieving any results. Some pokemon are smarter, more cunning, bolder, braver, calmer and more confident than others, regardless of species, abilities, natures or levels.

 **On Form Cycles:** Form cycles is a world mechanic exclusive to this fic, and has been invented to answer one of the most irritating and irrational questions in Pokemon: how could Pikachu go from defeating a latios to losing to a rookie's snivy less than a month later? Well, the answer is form cycles, and to give you a better explanation of how this mechanic works we will make a quick visit to the world of sports.

If you've paid just a bit of attention to any kind of sport in the past you'll probably have heard of terms such as "top form", "on form", "off form", "lack of form", "dip in form", etc. A footballer can light up the stadium with stunning goals and dribbling when he's in top form, but then his body gets tired from performing at such a high level, and hard as he tries to maintain his scoring record he's bound to have a dip in form. He will score fewer goals for a while, but then things will start clicking for him again and he will return to top form, scoring goals like a machine yet again.

Now, for humans, what kind of form you're in depends on a multitude of physical and psychological factors, such as how much training you've been doing recently, how tired your body is, your level of confidence, etc. For pokemon however, form is way simpler to predict, and it's all because of one important factor: their aura.

Pokemon are creatures of aura. Aura is the reason why they manage to do the fantastic things they do, like spiting fire and producing thunderbolts with their cheeks, and it's also the reason why they manage to take these attacks without suffering life-threatening injuries.

A pokemon's soul is always filled with a certain amount of aura, but that amount is never constant. The pokemon's aura constantly interacts with the nature around it, and when a pokemon fires an attack or is struck by one it will lose aura to the surroundings. The pokemon's aura will be at a low level after this, and it will be unable to neither fire nor take any large attacks without falling in danger of suffering heavy injuries. The pokemon will need rest and food, especially aura-rich berries, and with those two ingredients the pokemon will slowly absorb aura from its surroundings and reach a safe amount of aura again. The pokemon will be at full health.

Now, this is all just short term variations in aura. The pokemon battles and loses aura, then eats berries and absorbs the lost aura again. However, years of research into pokemon has revealed that most pokemon's aura also vary on a long term. Through a certain period of time the pokemon will go from top form, when it at full health is strutting with aura and can go up against pokemon far superior its level, to bottom form, when it despite being at full health will struggle to defeat pokemon normally an easy match for it.

And so we've reached the case of the latios and the snivy. Pikachu was in top form during the 2046 Lily of the Valley Conference and thus able to do the incredible feat of slaying a latios. However, a month later Pikachu had suffered a significant dip in form and was quickly plummeting towards bottom form, which eventually led to that embarrassing defeat against Trip's snivy at the first day in Unova. It was all because of Pikachu's form cycle.

And there we have it, form cycles, the official term in the Pokemon World for these kinds of long term aureal variations. Some also call them aura cycles or aura waves, but it's 'form cycles' that is the term most popularly used.

And that's the basics of it, but things only grow more complicated when you take into consideration that there exists over twenty different kinds of form cycles. An A class pokemon for example, goes through a whole form cycle in ten weeks, while a K class pokemon's cycle only lasts for four weeks. A B class pokemon will also experience a considerably larger gap between top and bottom form than a G class pokemon, meaning that while the G class pokemon performs at more or less the same level throughout the cycle, the B class pokemon will be significant weaker when at bottom form and significant stronger when at top form. The most extreme case of this is EX class pokemon, who can go from being poop-shit terrible at bottom form to reach almost legendary strength at top form.

It should also be noted that though form cycles happen largely independent of factors such as how much training the pokemon has been doing recently, how tired its body or its level of confidence, that doesn't mean they don't matter at all. A fit, rested and confident pokemon will manage to maintain top form for several days longer than a lazy, tired and insecure one.

I could go on and on about all the different classes of form cycles, but I'm guessing you've gotten the point. This will all be elaborated on further as the fic moves along, and will grow to play a major part once the World Tournament gets underway.  
.

[NAME] - [Gender] - [Age] - [Level] - [Form Cycle] - [Ability]

PIKACHU - Male - 11 - Level 70 - EX class - Static and Lightning Rod - _Ash's best friend, and everyone else's too. W_ _hen Ash catches a new pokemon, Pikachu is always their first friend, and he will go out of his way to help them settle into he family. Described by Ash as a perfect teammate and a terrible captain. O_ _ne of the few pokemon in the world that follows the EX class form cycle, and perhaps the only one that has a dual ability in addition to that._

VENUSAUR - Male - 14 - Level 63 - A class - Chlorophyll - _Still young for a venusaur, but showing maturity and wisdom far beyond his years. Smaller than normal, though very agile and extremely fast because of that. Hates Heracross._

CHARIZARD (mega Y) - Level 69 - Male - 10 - K class - Blaze (never been seen activated) - _Bold, loyal and proud, yet always laughing and yeasting and making cruel jokes that scare some of the more timid pokemon. Has a mate in Charicific Valley called Charla._

BLASTOISE (mega) - Male - 11 - Level 62 - B class - Torrent - _Usually acting cool and relaxed, though may be hotheaded at times. Getting along with all of his teammates, therefore seen as a somewhat natural leader next to Pikachu._

BUTTERFREE - Male - 9 - Level 54 - G class - Compound Eyes - _Mated with a pink butterfree and fathered several caterpie, reunited with Ash the summer of 2049._

PIDGEOT (mega) - Male - 10 - Level 62 - F class - Keen Eye - _Loyal and very disciplined. Guarded a flock of pidgey and pidgeotto in Western Viridian Forest for several years before reuniting with Ash._

PRIMEAPE - Male - 10 - Level 66 - E class - Anger Point - _A P1 champion. The years with Anthony didn't change much. He's still mischievous, extremely violent, very short fused and prone to an explosive rage. Incurred Professor Oak's wrath after knocking over the Oak Lab's windmill once._

MUK - Male - 12 - Level 57 - D class - Poison Touch - _An extremely jolly and affectionate pokemon who loves hugging and muking over whoever comes too close. In the recent years discovered by Professor Oak that this antic was in fact due to Muk almost constantly being horny (gross, I know), explaining why most of Ash's other pokemon stay far away from him. Still shares a close bond with Kingler and Tauros though, and to a certain extent the mischievous foursome of Gengar, Crawdaunt, Scrafty and Glalie. No one knows exactly how Muk obtained the dream world-ability of Poison Touch, though a possible former trainer might be the explanation. His ability forced Professor Oak to always keep a flask of antidote nearby._

GENGAR - Male - 8 - Level 64 - K class - Levitate - _Adopted a more serious and hardworking nature during the years with Sabrina, which helped him gain tons of experience and master both Hypnosis, Dream Eater and Psychic to perfection. Was traded back to Ash against a newly caught magikarp after Sabrina had run tired of her not-so-funny-anymore playmate, who "ate much but entertained little, trained hard but battled horribly, and was not a psychic-type either." Things changed however, when Haunter was traded back his first trainer._ _Evolution brought that spark of mischievousness back that made Sabrina laugh and poor Ash curse. Might be Sabrina had wanted the ghost-type back then, but the trade had been made, and ever since Gengar stayed with his first trainer, tormenting Ash with pranks and japes, and forming a mischievous foursome together with Crawdaunt, Scrafty, and eventually Glalie. An average and undisciplined battler at his own, but an absolute nightmare to face in double and triple battles when paired up with his wicked friends._

KINGLER - Male - 10 - Level 62 - A class - Shell Armor - _Modest_ _and quiet thanks to his years spent with Professor Oak at the corral. Grew to become fast friends with Muk and Tauros during the time those three were the only of Ash's pokemon at the corral (save his twenty-nine other tauros). Likewise enjoys a jolly friendship with his fellow crab-pokemon Crawdaunt, and to a certain extent his mischievous friends. L_ _oves to boast about the time he "pinched a hole in that green-haired pipsqueak's dream of Indigo victory" so many years ago, the Pincer Pokemon still remaining as the only of Ash's pokemon to have single-handedly defeated three pokemon in a league conference battle. A_ _master at wielding his great pincer due to both his and Ash's relentless efforts. C_ _an use it both for close defense and heavy attacks, speedy blocks and quick counters,_ _and wields the massive pincer like a boy wields a scissor._

TAUROS - Male

LAPRAS - Female

DITTO - Genderless

SNORLAX - Male

MEGANIUM - Female

TYPHLOSION - Male

FERALIGATR - Male

NOCTOWL - Male - 68 - Level 60 - _the wise old owl of the family, often found perching on Torterra's tree, holding some form of deep conversation with the tranquil grass 'mon;_ _age has crippled his attack and defense somewhat, and his wings are not what they used to be, but his special stats are as strong as never before, and his brilliant Reflect can be a lifesaver to make up for his fragile defense; believes in a cunning battle style centered around his Hypnosis, and brings a whole new dimension to Ash's squad depth and variety of different options,_

HERACROSS - Male

DONPHAN - Female

TYRANITAR - Male

SCEPTILE - Male - 12 - Level 71 - T class - Overgrow - _usually cool and collected, but not without his moments of strangeness, "a master of small-time moves" in Ash's words, believes in winning a battle by patience and a barrage of reliable moves like Bullet Seed and Leaf Blade, rather than finishing off the opponent with one glorious Hyper Beam,_

SWELLOW - Female

TORKOAL - Male - 11 - Level 59 - R class - White Smoke - _a pokemon of strong emotional output, a romantic and an artist at heart,_ _prefers watching soap operas to pokemon battles, but will often be forced by Sceptile and Emboar to join them in World Tournament marathons regardless, goes along well with Brock,_

TRAPINCH - Male

CRAWDAUNT - Male

GLALIE (mega) - Female - 10 - Level 63 - F class - Inner focus - _forged a mischievous foursome with Gengar, Crawdaunt and Scrafty, loves freezing her teammates with a healthy Ice Beam, often mocked by some of the other pokemon for evolving into a big and brawly glalie rather than a petite and pretty froslass,_

LATIAS - Female

TORTERRA - Male

INFERNAPE - Male

STARAPTOR - Male

FLOATZEL - Male

GARCHOMP (mega) - Male

LUCARIO (mega) - Male

GLISCOR - Female

SERPERIOR - Female

EMBOAR - Male

SAMUROTT - Male

UNFEZANT - Female

GIGALITH - Male

SEISMITOAD - Male

LEAVANNY - Male

KROOKODILE - Male

SCRAFTY - Male

GRENINJA - Male

TALONFLAME - Male

HAWLUCHA - Male

GOODRA - Female

NOIVERN - Female

.

The Oaks:

GARY OAK - 18 - _a former pokemon trainer and aspiring pokemon professor, formerly in a relationship with Misty Waterflower,_

 _his older sister,_ DAISY OAK - 22 - _a Top Coordinator and champion of the 2047 Kanto Grand Festival, now works as an apprentice under famous pokemon groomer Suzy Clyne in her saloon in Celadon City,_

 _his father,_ RONALD OAK - 47 - _oldest child of two, lives in Pallet Town, famous for graduating the Celadon University with all A's, works as a nanophysicsist for Silph Co., an expert on the field of aura and the relationship between the mystical energy and quantum physics, helped develop the first ever master ball, spent some time in Rota during his studies,_

 _his mother,_ LIZBETH OAK - 46 - _middle child of three, Ronald's wife, lives in Pallet Town, graduated from the Celadon University, works as a building engineer, played a mayor part in the planing and construction of the New Horizon Bridge: a massive construction spanning across the Sunny Strait and linking together Sunnytown on the Viridian Peninsula and Safari Town on the Fuchsian Peninsula,_

 _his grandfather,_ SAMUEL OAK - 66 - _Ronald's father and second youngest child of three, divorced, a famous pokemon professor specialized on relationships between humans and pokemon_ _, a former pokemon trainer, champion of the 1999 Indigo Conference and a member of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four between 1999 and 2003, made it all the way to the quarterfinals of the 2000 Pokemon World Tournament, studied pokemon psychology at the Millennium University, built the research lab in Pallet Town after finishing his studies, sold the Viridian Gym in 2011 to afford the expensive project,_

 _his grandmother,_ MARGARET SWANNA - 68 - _Ronald's mother and former wife of Samuel Oak, divorced, a retired biologist, lives in Celadon City,_

 _his granduncle,_ BENJAMIN OAK - 69 - _Samuel's older brother, former mayor of Pallet Town and currently a member of the Parliament of Kanto representing the Kantonian Conservative Party, lives in Saffron City,_

 _his granduncle,_ HOWARD OAK - 65 - _Samuel's younger brother, Post Master of Pallet Town and a hobby breeder specialized at the pidgey-family, renowned for breeding the best and most endurable pidgey, pidgeotto and pidgeot in the whole of Kanto,_

 _his cousin twice removed,_ SAMSON OAK - 71 - _Samuel's cousin, lives in Alola, a pokemon professor specialized in regional variations,_

 _his great-grandmother,_ INDIGO OAK - dead (1954 - 2030) - _Samuel's mother and second youngest child of three, "named in honor of an old friend and his achievements" according to Blue, a travelling pokemon trainer in her younger days (Top 4 in the Silver Conference was her best achievement), leader of the Viridian Gym between 1984 and 2010, agreed to sell the Viridian Gym in order to fund her son Samuel's new project (reasoned that the decision was made in order to boost Pallet Town's prestige and put it on the map. This was especially vital after the little town had suffered a great depopulation due to urbanization), founded Pallet House together with Lisanna Ketchum in her later years, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-grandfather,_ GERION OAK - dead (1950 - 2031) - _took his wife's name because of her father's great fame, a farmer, worked hard and expanded the Oaks' land areas for a cheap price due to the depopulation, helped his son Samuel build his new laboratory and corral on the great land areas, died of natural causes,_

 _his great-great-grandfather,_ BLUE OAK - dead (1926 - 2008) - _Indigo's father and middle child of three, leader of the Viridian Gym between 1950 and 1984, winner of the 1938 Silver Conference and a member of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four during the periods 1938 - 1940 and 1945 - 1950 (there was no Elite Four in Kanto and Johto during the War 1940 - 1945), finished inside the Top 16 of the 1950 Pokemon World Tournament, revealed on his deathbed to have been a close friend of the enigmatic 1950 World Tournament finalist Richard Pallet, died of natural causes,_

 _._

The Waterflowers:

MISTY WATERFLOWER - 20 - _leader of the Cerulean Gym, formerly in a relationship with Gary Oak,_

 _her oldest sister,_ DAISY WATERFLOWER - 25 - _a famous water ballet dancer and part of the Sensational Sisters, studying business management in Viridian City, in a relationship with Tracy Sketchit,_

 _her second oldest sister,_ VIOLET WATERFLOWER - 23 - _a famous water ballet dancer and part of the Sensational Sisters, works as a model for the Saffron-based fashion magazine Style, in a relationship with Jotheen elite four William Houdini,_

 _her third oldest sister,_ LILY WATERFLOWER - 22 - _a famous water ballet dancer and part of the Sensational Sisters, works as a model for the Celadon-based fashion magazine Mode,_

 _her father,_ ERIC WATERFLOWER - 51 - _former leader of the Cerulean Gym, now works as an expedition guide for explorers who want visit the highly dangerous Cerulean Cave, his job brings him away from Cerulean City for weeks at a time,_

 _her mother,_ OLIVIA WATERFLOWER - 48 - _works together with her husband as an expedition guide for exploration of the Cerulean Cave, highly more experienced than Eric, can name several impressive feats to her name such as crossing the Wilson Glacier in northwestern Faraway Mountains on foot; visiting the ruins of Holon Town; exploring the thick jungles of South America; ascended the Old Colossus, a mountain located deep within the Atlasí mountain range of The Colossus Mountains which with its 12187 meters stands as the highest mountain in the Pokemon World; crossed the Shallow Strait between Almia and Kalos by foot, etc..._

 _her great-grandfather,_ NELSON "OLD SALT" WATERFLOWER - dead (1929 - 2027) - _Eric's grandfather, enjoys the title as Kanto's longest serving gym leader in history with his years_ _as leader of the Cerulean Gym between 1941 and 2011, was a member and important figure in the UFMWU (United Fishermen and Maritime Worker's Union) from 1947 until his death, t_ _oday enjoys legendary status in the Cerulean City and has a statue of himself in rusty iron standing vigil down at Nelson Dock,_

.

The Harrisons:

BROCK HARRISON - 23 - _an aspiring pokemon doctor, apprenticed under Nurse Hillary Joy of the great Goldenrod City Pokemon Center for the past three years, now aiming to enter the Millennium City University (UPAT) to complete his master's degree, former leader of the Pewter Gym,_

 _his half-brother,_ FORREST HARRISON - 18 - _only child of Lola Harrison and Yaya Serey Bony (Lola's 2nd husband and an immigrant from Groudon's Hell, left before Forrest was born), current leader of the Pewter Gym, renowned for bringing stability back to the gym and purging it of its former somewhat corrupt reputation, an impressive achievement considering his young age,_

 _his siblings,_ SUZIE and TIMMY - both 12 (twins) -, BILLY and TILLY - both 10 (twins) -, _all four fathered by Flint,_

 _his other half-siblings,_ SALVADORE - 17 -, YOLANDA - 16 -, TOMMY - 15 -, CINDY - 14 -, _fathered by Lola's 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th husband,_

 _his father,_ FLINT HARRISON - 43 - _youngest child of three, 1st and 7th husband of Lola Harrison, former leader of the Pewter Gym through two spells, changed the gym from normal to rock-type in his first, works as a kindergarten teacher,_

 _his mother,_ LOLA HARRISON - 41 - _youngest child of two, aspiring author, painter, sculptor, water ballet dancer, decorator, poet, art connoisseur, astrologer, juggler, yodeler etc... former leader of the Pewter Gym for a very short spell,_

 _his grandfather,_ ITALE OBIANG TOMI - 74 - _Flint's father and middle child of five, married to Cleffa Hughes, came to Kanto as a refugee after a series of bloody conflicts arose in his homeland, Groudon's Hell, a barren and red mountain plateau located in southern Atlas filled with sleeping and active volcanoes, Groudon pits and deep fissures, and with rainfall less than once a year, mostly inhabited by rock-, ground- and fire-type pokemon, and a tribal-like people whom Itale traces his origins from,_

.

The Maples:

MAY MAPLE - 18 - _a Top Coordinator and champion of the 2047 Hoenn Grand Festival, finished inside Top 4 of the 2048_ _Master Rank Coordinators World Fair (_ _a Master Rank contest organized on varying locations once every year which only Top Coordinators are allowed to enter, the champion is crowned Contest Idol Spectacular), failed to qualify from the Performance Round of the 2049 World Fair, formerly in a relationship with Drew Wallach Hayden,_

 _her younger brother,_ MAX MAPLE - 13 - _a traveling pokemon trainer and aspiring Pokemon Master, finished inside Top 2 of the 2048 Ever Grande Conference, champion of the 2050 Lily of the Valley Conference,_

 _her father,_ NORMAN MAPLE - 47 - _oldest child of two, leader of the Petalburg Gym, originally from Olivine City in Johto,_

 _her mother,_ CAROLINE BIRCH - 48 - _second_ _youngest child of four, a computer engineer working for the Devon Corporation,_

 _her uncles,_ CHAD and CARLTON BIRCH - both 50 (twins) - _Caroline's two older brothers, wildlife experts and famous for starring in the television series 'The World of Pokemon' which ran between 2023 and 2041, now run a Pokemon Day Care near Mauville City, famously led the 'Walk for friends'-demonstrations in 2031 to ensure the survival of the Guyanese rainforest and its various species of pokemon, including the legendary colony of mew rumored to be inhabiting the area,_

 _her uncle,_ COLEMAN BIRCH - 47 - _Caroline's younger brother,_ _a pokemon professor_ _specialized in Pokemon habitats and distribution_ _, lives in Littleroot Town, married to Linnéa Wingullsrock with two kids,_

 _her grandmother,_ SAPPHIRE BIRCH - 81 - _Caroline's mother and youngest child of two, a pokemon trainer in her younger days, champion of the 1983 Silver Conference and the 1985 Ever Grande Conference, served in the Hoenn Elite Four the periods 1985 - 1987 and 1990 - 2001, Champion between 1987 and 1990, finished inside Top 8 of the 1990 Pokemon World Tournament, was knocked out in the quarterfinals by her rival and friend Ruby Gardner, who would then go on to become a Pokemon Master, never managed to reach the Champions League of the 2000 World Tournament, retired soon after,_

 _her grandfather,_ WALLY AINSWORTH - 80 - _Sapphire's husband and only child, a pokemon trainer in his younger days, winner of the 1986 Ever Grande Conference, served in the Hoenn Elite Four for five successive years, managed to reach the final group stage of the 1990 Pokemon World Tournament,_

.

The Stengers:

DAWN SONJA STENGER - 17 - _a traveling pokemon trainer and aspiring Pokemon Master, finished inside Top 2 of the 2050 Kalos Conference, a former coordinator, received an invitation from the famous pokemon stylist Paris Monette to apprentice under her sometime in the future,_

 _her mother,_ JOHANNA STENGER - 40 - _oldest child of two, a Top Coordinator and champion of the 2028 Hoenn Grand Festival, now works as a private teacher for young aspiring coordinators,_

 _her father,_ EGON HILDEBRAND - dead (2007 - 2037) _\- a former tattoo artist, committed suicide after a lengthy dispute with Johanna,_

 _her uncle,_ EMIL STENGER - 38 - _Johanna's younger brother, a pokemon trainer in his younger years, but could never reach a league conference and gave up after three years, now works as a firefighter in Jubilife City, in a relationship with Georg Heinz,_

 _her grandmother,_ HILDA STENGER - dead (1980 - 2046) - _born Hilda Berlitz,_ _Johanna's mother and oldest child of three, a pokemon trainer in her younger days (Top 4 in 1993 Lily of the Valley Conference was her best achievement), brain damaged and handicapped after being exposed to a rampaging bronzong's full power Extrasensory as a teenager, spent most of her adult life in a wheelchair, worked as an accountant, died of cancer,_

 _her grandfather,_ MATHIS STENGER - 72 - _Hilda's husband, a retired firefighter, lives in Jubilife City,_

 _her great-grandfather,_ SEVERIN BERLITZ - dead (1953 - 2041) - _Hilda's father and second oldest child of four, died of natural causes,_

 _her great-grandaunt,_ HELENE BERLITZ - dead (1951 - 1972) - _Severin's older sister, died of allergic reactions from exposure to massive amounts of Stun Spore after being attacked by a band of oddish,_

 _her great-great-grandfather,_ MORITZ BERLITZ - dead (1927 - 2010) - _Severin's father and middle child of three, named after the Sinni fascist führer Moritz Reitner, known as "the Penniless Berlitz" after the family fortune was claimed as compensation for their war crimes, died of natural causes,_

 _her great-great-grandaunt,_ PLATINUM BERLITZ - dead (1925 - 1943) - _Moritz's older sister, a pokemon trainer in her younger days, champion of the 1938 Lily of the Valley Conference, served as a soldier in a Sinni occupation force in Fiore during the War despite her father's disapproval, shot and killed in a military base outside of Ringtown for unknown reasons,_

 _her great-great-great-grandfather,_ VALENTIN BERLITZ - dead (1899 - 1945) - _Moritz's father and oldest child of three, known as "the last Berlitz" and "the Berlitz who lost the name", befriended Moritz Reitner at a young age, funded the young fascist leader's brutal election campaigns and helped him rise to power, one of Reitner's chief advisers during the War, executed in 1945 for his war crimes after Sinnoh surrendered to the Allied Forces,_

 _her great-great-great-grandmother,_ FRIDA BERLITZ - dead (1903 - 1991) - _Valentin's wife, a commoner from Arctica who held neither great fame nor fortune, it remains a mystery to this very day why Valentin chose to marry such a lowly girl, died of natural causes,_

 _._

Iris and the fierce blood of the Village of Dragons:

IRIS YÁZHÍ NAʼASHǪ́'IITSOH (native unovian for "Iris the Little Dragon") - 18 - _a traveling pokemon trainer and aspiring Dragon Master, a dragontongue, favored by Drayden to eventually succeed him as leader of the Opelucid Gym,_

 _her mother,_ (Unknown name and age) - _left Iris at the Elder's doorstep as a babe with a note saying "I can't bring her with me where I'm going, and if the cops finds her they'll send her to an orphanage. Please take care of her! Her name is Iris."_

 _her father,_ (Unknown name and age) - _nothing is know about Iris' father,_

 _her fast friend,_ SHANNON HODÉEZYÉEL NAʼASHǪ́'IITSOH ("Shannon the Peaceful Dragon") - 19 - _a pokemon breeder, journeyed Unova, Doragon and Ribārando for three years before returning to the Village of Dragons,_

 _the village elder,_ MIRIAM ZAAD NAʼASHǪ́'IITSOH ("Miriam Dragon Tongue") - 91 - _a Dragon Master, born Miriam Ruffletfield in Opelucid City, took her new name and moved to the Village of Dragons after discovering she was a dragontongue,_

 _the elder's two great grandsons,_ MARK and FELIX, _usually mixed up by Miriam and called "Felix and Mark" instead of "Mark and Felix",_

.  
Notable men of draconic blood:

DRAYDEN MACALISTER - 67 - _born_ _Drayden Tse-nill J_ _ádí_ _Naʼashǫ́ʼiitsoh Nizhóní ("Drayden the Proud dragon of sharp axes"), took his wife's surname for practical reasons, a Dragon Master and leader of the Opelucid gym, president of the Opelucid Academy, champion of the 2001 Vertress Conference, served in the Unova Elite Four between 2001 and 2004, participated in the Pokemon World Tournament five times, but never managed to reach the Champion's League,_

ALDER HASTIIN ARMSTRONG - 58 - _Champion of Unova from 2042 to 2046, and from 2047 to present, champion of the 2029 Vertress Conference, semi finalist of the 2040 Pokemon World Tournament,_ _has dragon blood through his mother whom hailed from the village,_

 _his grandson,_ BENGA "FLAMEHEART" ARMSTRONG - 17 - _famed for being the youngest ever Dragon Master, a title he earned in 2049, champion of the 2048 Vertress Conference, hailed for his abilities to control brutal and mean pokemon far beyond his experience,_

.

 **Friends and rivals, old and new**

TRACEY SKETCHIT - 22 - _a pokemon watcher and assistant of Professor Samuel Oak, in a relationship with Daisy Waterflower,_

 _._

The Tripletts:

CILAN TRIPLETT - 23 - _an A-class connoisseur and officially a leader of the Striaton Gym (though rarely present),_

 _his triplet brother,_ CHILI TRIPLETT - 23 - _a leader of the Striaton Gym,_

 _his triplet brother,_ CRESS TRIPLETT- 23 - _a leader of the Striaton Gym, dates the famous model and gym leader Elesa Crawford,_

.

The good folk of Pallet Town:

LEAF GREEN RHYOSTONES - 18 - _a former pokemon trainer, retired after failing to qualify for neither the Indigo nor Silver Conference, a student of the old and prestigious Pallet Boarding School and on her final year, helps her father run the Oak Corral when Professor Oak and Tracy are both away,_

 _her brother,_ ETHAN RHYOSTONES - 9 - _an aspiring pokemon trainer,_

 _her sister,_ LILY RHYOSTONES - 7 - _can talk to wailord,_

 _her father,_ ROGER RHYOSTONES - 40 - _helps Delia run the Pallet House, runs the Oak Corral_ _when the Prof and Tracy are both away,_ _an old friend of Delia, moved to Pallet Town about the same time as Ash was born,_

 _her mother,_ MIRANDA RHYOSTONES - 39 - _a building engineer and colleague of Lizbeth Oak, worked for many years on the project of_ _planning and constructing the New Horizon Bridge,_

 _her great-great-grandmother,_ GREEN BEECOMBER - dead (1926 - 1998) - _a woman of great feats and dirty cunning, the only female to serve in the Hoennese air force during the War, shot down numerous Sinni bombers and killed five Sinni combat garchomp to earn the name "the Green Beedrill", a master of disguise, reached the Round of 64 of the 1950 Pokemon World Tournament, served in the Kantonian MI6 after the War, her feats and missions classified, rumored to have seduced and stolen the seed of many a great man, most famously a_ _Kalósi prince that was exiled in Hoenn during the War,_

ROBERT ROBERTSON - 10 -, ANTHONY "ANDY" STOKES - 9 -, MATTHEW "MATT" STOKES - 9 -, OLIVER CARSON - 9 - _all_ _friends and classmates of Ethan,_

JANE GLOOMGARDEN - 19 - _a friend and classmate of Leaf,_

 _the legendary trainer,_ RICHARD PALLET - dead (1926 - ?) - _finalist_ _of the 1950 Pokemon World Tournament but lost the title to Diamond Bauer, disappeared soon after and was never seen again, a Kantonian legend shrouded in mystery, hailed from Palford Town, inspired the townfolk to change the name of the little town to Pallet Town in his honor,_

.

The burning hearts of the Fire Village:

MAYA CAAN GROPIUS - 21 - _a fearsome huntress and a capable fire-type trainer,_

 _her younger brother,_ Unknown name - 18 (if alive) - _kidnapped by his uncle on his third birthday, never seen or heard from again,_

 _her father,_ ABRAHAM GROPIUS - 47 - youngest _child of three,_ _chief of the Fire Village, was chosen by the villagers to succeed his father after his death in 2043,_

 _her mother,_ WALDA CAAN GROPIUS - 49 - _"chief of the kitchens", fat and goodhearted,_

 _her uncle,_ Unknown name and age, _kidnapped Maya's brother on his third birthday, never seen or heard from again,_

 _her cousin,_ LIZA GROPIUS ODDISHFIELD - 27 - _caretaker of the Charicific Valley,_ _born in Vermilion City as youngest child of two, a travelling pokemon trainer in her youth, remains in contact with her relatives in the Green Fiery Vale through pidgey mailing,_

 _her great-great-great-great-great-grandfather,_ WALTER GROPIUS - dead (1880 - 1965) - _discovered the Green Fiery Vale and founded the Fire Village during the Faraway Gold Rush, Sinni of origin, hailed from a town in the foothills of Stark Mountain, captured Heatran, brought the Map of Hidden Gems to the Green Fiery Vale,_

 _the village mascot,_ HEATRAN - male - ca. 170 - Flame Body - _captured at Stark Mountain and brought to the Green Fiery Vale by Walter Gropius,_ _passed down from village chief to village chief (a title which has at all times been held by a Gropius) for six generations,_

 _the village doctor,_ MATHEUS FILICRAZIO - 54 - _the village's local doctor, said to have healing hands, owns an audino and an Alolan ninetales,_

THEOBALD "TALON" FILIUSAARON - 20 - _a hunter and messenger, quick at feet, courage of a torchic,_

DALIA THADDAEUS - 19 - _skilled with her mouth,_

ADINA FILIADAMOS - 22 - _another fire villager,_

.

The Schärners:

PAUL SCHÄRNER - 19 - _a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Champion of Sinnoh for two months before Cynthia reclaimed her title, conqueror of the Kanto and the Sinnoh Battle Frontiers, completed the Goodshow Challenge in both Johto and Sinnoh, champion of the 2048 Silver Conference and the 2049 Lily of the Valley Conference, defeated Lance and the Kanto-Johto Elite Four in 2049 but refused the Champion's position, aiming instead to claim the title in his home region, Sinnoh,_

 _his oldest brother,_ LUDWIG SCHÄRNER - deceased (2024 - 2042) - _went to the Jubilife City University for a short time, committed suicide for unknown reasons,_

 _his second oldest brother,_ REGGIE SCHÄRNER - 23 - _a pokemon breeder living in Veilstone City, a former pokemon trainer without any major glories, in a relationship with Maylene Hilda Stoppelkamp,_

 _his younger sister,_ SANDRA FORESTER - 13 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, moved with her mother to Hoenn after Ludwig's death,_

 _his father,_ BRANDON SCHÄRNER - 47 - _divorced,_ _a famous archaeologist and a Brain of the Kanto Battle Frontier, champion of the 2021 Ever Grande Conference, famous for being in possession of three legendary golems, discovered the grave of the last king of Pokelantis Unshō Pokemasuta, contributed enormously in the struggle to decrypt regi code, the ancient braille alphabet used by the Pokelantic Empire before the Doom and the War of Aura, lives in Kanto,_

 _his mother,_ SAVANNAH FORESTER - 46 - _divorced,_ _works at a nursing home in Rubello Town, hobby coordinator and a member of the cheerleader group M.F.P. (Mothers For Pokemon), formerly married to Brandon Schärner, demanded a divorce a year after Sandra was born, moved to Hoenn after Ludwig's death,_

 _._

TRIP LEDGER - 17 - _a member of the Kalos Elite Four,_ _champion of the 2049 Kalos Conference, member of the Orange league Hall of Fame, fast friends with Volkner and Clemont,_

.

TYSON RODGERS - 23 - _a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, champion of the 2045 Ever Grande Conference, failed to break into the Hoenn Elite Four on his first try, spent two years training at Millennium Island after that and rechallenged the Hoenn Elite Four in the autumn of 2047, this time managing to get a foot inside the exclusive party at the cost of an ageing Drake, two years later defeated Sidney to improve on his position,_

.

The Leclairs:

SERENA LECLAIR - 19 - _youngest child of two, a travelling pokemon trainer and aspiring Pokemon Master, former pokemon performer and at one point Kalos Queen, champion of the 2050 Lumiose Conference,_

 _her older sister,_ SABINA LECLAIR - 23 - a _former travelling pokemon trainer and professional rhyhorn racer, champion of the 2044 Santalune Grand Prix and the 2047 Lumiose Grand Prix, lives in Vinterheim (the capital of Arctica, located at the heart of the endless tundras of the vast northern country), makes her living as a mightyena sleigh racer, delivering post to the isolated settlements surrounding the capital during the harsh winter, when several roads are closed and snow storms can catch anyone unaware,_ _betrothed to Axel Birkebeiner,_

 _her mother,_ GRACE LECLAIR - 50 - _youngest child of two, champion of the 2013 Santalune Grand Prix, 2014 Shalour Grand Prix, 2016 Lumiose Grand Prix, 2017 Fuchsia Grand Prix, 2017 Goldenrod Grand Prix, 2018 Viridian Grand Prix, 2018 Tour of Pallet and several minor competitions way beyond counting, remembered among Kalósi rhyhorn racers as one of the pioneers of the sport, works as a geotechnologist, lives in Vaniville Town with her husband,_

 _her father,_ PAUL LECLAIR - 47 - _formerly Paul Gābena, only child, a computer engineer,_

 _her grandmother,_ YVONNE GĀBENA - 78 - _Paul's mother, a sky trainer in her younger days,_

 _her grandfather,_ XAVIER GĀBENA - 79 - _Paul's father, born Xavier Deschamps, a pokemon trainer prodigy as a child, champion of the 1998 Ever Grande Conference, served in the Hoenn Elite Four during the periods 1997-1999 and 2005-2008, Champion of Hoenn during the period 1999-2005, made it all the way to the final of the 2000 World Tournament before finally losing to Charles Goodshow, the furthest a Kalósi has ever made it in a PWT, heavily inspired by Ruby Gardner, and said to have been the greatest pokemon trainer Kalos has ever seen,_

.

The Lagranges:

CLEMONT LAGRANGE - 20 - _leader of the Sunyshore Gym, a talented inventor,_ _played a major role during the Crisis of Kalos,_ _in a relationship with Astrid Edvardsen,_

 _his younger sister,_ BONNIE LAGRANGE - 12 - _a travelling pokemon trainer,_ _played a major role during the Crisis of Kalos,_ _finished inside Top 16 of the 2050 Indigo Conference,_

 _his father,_ MEYER LAGRANGE - 44 - _former_ l _eader of the Lumiose Gym, stepped down when his son came of age, a brilliant engineer running h_ _is very own workshop, Sinni of origin, oldest child of two,_

 _his mother,_ NYMPHALI LAGRANGE - 46 - _youngest child of two, chef at the Lumiósi resturant Sushi High Roller, visited six of the nine Nugget Nations in her younger days, holds a master degree in Pokelantic history,_

 _his greatest ever invention,_ CLEMBOT - 2 - _a robot invented by Clemont to act as leader of the Lumiose Gym in his stead, got its memory erased during the Crisis of Kalos, but quickly learnt the trade of gym leading again, stepped up to full time leadership after Clemont was offered the Sunnyshore gym leader position by Volkner,_

 _._

The Haydens:

DREW WALLACH HAYDEN - 19 - _a pokemon coordinator, formerly in a relationship with May Maple,_ _currently "travelling the world somewhere" according to her,_

 _his older sister,_ ROSE HAYDEN - 21 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, champion of the 2048 Amalia Conference,_

 _his father,_ FRANK HAYDEN - dead (2005 - 2050) - _a construction worker, died on the construction site two months prior to the events of our tale,_

 _his mother,_ AYALA FILIARCUS HAYDEN - 43 - _an aura engineer,_ _diagnosed with lung cancer,_

 _._

The brave dreamers:

MORRISON MORISBAK MORRIS - 19 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier, finished inside Top 2 of the 2050 Lily of the Valley Conference,_

BARRY ADLER - 18 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, finished inside Top 2 of the 2048 Silver Conference,_

CAMERON JAMES - 17 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, finished inside Top 4 of the 2047 Vertres Conference and inside Top 2 of the 2049 Indigo Conference,_

STEPHAN WARNER - 20 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, finished inside Top 4 of the 2049 Indigo Conference and Top 2 of the 2050 Ever Grande Conference,_

RITCHIE FERGUSON - 19 - _a travelling pokemon trainer, finished inside Top 2 of the 2048 Lumiose Conference and Top 2 of the 2049 Lily of the Valley Conference, was handed the chance to challenge the Kalos Elite Four after Alain passed up on the offer, played a major role during the Crisis of Kalos, member of the Orange League Hall of Fame,_

.

The diamond generation:

KENNEDY "KENNY" SCHUHMACHER - 18 - _a Top Coordinator, champion of the 2050 Almia Grand Festival,_

ZOEY ACKERMANN - 20 - _a Contest Idol Spectacular, champion of the 2046 Sinnoh Grand Festival and the 2049 Hoenn Grand Festival, champion of the_ _2050 Master Rank Coordinators World Fair,_

URSULA CRAMER - 18 - _a Top Coordinator, champion of the 2049 Johto Grand Festival, failed to qualify from the Performance Stage of the 2050 Master Rank Coordinators World Fair,_

 _._

 **Other folk of lesser and greater decree:**

Millennium Society:

The Millennium Society of Pokemon Trainers, as the full name goes, is a pokemon trainer agency based in Millennium City focusing on guiding tomorrow's stars towards their ultimate goal. Founded in 2004 by a group of talented pokemon trainer scouts, the Society set themselves a goal that before they reached their thousandth millennial, the Society would've produced at least one Pokemon Master. The so far 793 millennials have all failed to live up to this goal, though they've been close on several occasions, most notably through Charles Goodshow's final loss to Bertha Boden in 2010 (Goodshow was signed by the Millennium Society in 2004. Therefore his 2000-win doesn't count), Hilda Johnson's loss to Vladimir the Attacker in 2030 and Tucker Fred Mercury's loss to Cynthia Shirona in 2040. The Society's logo is the Millennium Comet piercing a dark blue sky with Jirachi beneath, her true eye closed until the day she finds her first Pokemon Master.

Trainers under contract with the Millennium Society are popularly called millennials, and they mostly live in Society-owned villas and mansions in and around Millennium City, as this is where the majority of the Society's facilities can be found. The Society runs a multitude of pokemon fitness centers, dojos, super training facilities, battlefields of all kinds, their very own stadium with a capacity of 30000 called the BT Globe, and even a library cramped with all the pokemon training knowledge in the world. In addition the Society has contracts with Don George regarding his popular battle clubs, contracts with several day cares, breeding centers, TM shops, move tutors, move reminders, pokemon connoisseurs and pokemon training experts from all over the world. The Society is also a major sponsor of the University of Pokemon and Aura Technologies Millennium City (UPAT) and has first rights on handpicking students from the prestigious university and hiring professors whenever needed to aid millennials.

The minimum wage of a millennial is about twenty million pokedollars a year (translates to roughly 150000 British pounds in today's market), but several bonuses can be added on that through excellent performances in various competitions, most notably the annual Millennium Conference.

Twenty-six years ago the Society's shareholders decided to create their own league conference with an Elite Four and Champion in hopes of contesting the Pokemon League's monopoly and attract new promising trainers. Annually the Society rents the entire Hill of Masters with all its grand stadiums to arrange the Millennium Conference, and all 143 millennials currently under contract are obliged to participate. The conference is seen as a sort of mini World Tournament due to the location and it being arranged every summer (excepts the summers of the actual World Tournament), and has grown to become a major event in the pokemon battling world, easily contesting the Pokemon League conferences in terms of revenue.

The winner of the conference is allowed to challenge the Jirachi's Four and then finally the Millennium Champion, a title which has grown in prestige during the past decades. The current Millennium Champion, the sand devil of Unova Jason Valentine earns astronomical two billion pokedollars a year, enough money to buy yourself two decent mansions in Millennium City.

The Society has earned a somewhat dishonest reputation after it was revealed they were involved in heavy lobbying to try and influence the Pokemon League Association into granting their own Jirachi's Four and Millennium Champion direct qualification into the Pokemon Advanced Tournament, as Elite Fours, gym leaders and to a certain degree frontier brains have been enjoying for decades.

SCOTT WALTON - 57 - Unova - _an Unovian pokemon trainer agent and scout focusing on finding promising young trainers through his Kanto Battle Frontier; a former Millennial and a major shareholder in the Millennium Society (9.9 %), giving him a seat at the Society's board of directors;_ _in addition runs his own private agency and has several promising and already established elite trainers under contract, including seven frontier brains and one Elite Four (and Ash Ketchum),  
_

.  
CONWAY KLEIN WAGNER - 18 - _a millennial, only child, lived in Sinnoh til he was eight before moving to Millennium City, finished inside Top 2 of the 2047 Vertress Conference, conqueror of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, spent a year in Poketopia, defeating three Colosseums and incredibly besting Colosseum Master and PWT-finalist Krüger Gerhardt in an epic battle of such strange and unusual tactics that even Krüger was taken aback, dubbed "a mad genius and the greatest Annoyer in the world" by Krüger in the post-match interview, signed by the Millennium Society shortly after, finished inside Top 8 of the 2049 Millennium Conference,_ _one of few trainers in the world to own a porygon-z,_

 _his mother,_ GRETCHEN WAGNER _-_ 46 _\- a millennial and member of the Jirachi's Four, see the Millennium League for further information,_

 _his father,_ ALBERT KLEIN - 45 - a _professor at UPAT,  
._

HARRISON REED - 23 - Hoenn - _a millennial, conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier,_ _champion of the 2047 Vertress Conference, signed by the Millennium Society after failing to break into the Unova Elite Four, failed to qualify from the group stage of the 2048 Millennium Conference, but made up for that with a terrific Top 4 finish in 2049,_

KATIE SOUTHWOOD - 22 - Hoenn - _an Ace Trainer and a millennial, boasts a Top 2 finish in the 2047 Lily of the Valley Conference as her best ever league achievement, conqueror of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, singed by the Millennium Society in the autumn of 2047, failed to qualify from the group stage of the 2048 Millennium Conference, finished inside Top 16 of the 2049 Conference,_

SAWYER ZIGZAGUT - 16 - Hoenn - _a millennial, finished inside Top 4 of the 2048 Kalos Conference, conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier, signed by the Millennium Society the autumn of 2048 on the recommendation of Scott Walton, finished inside Top 16 of the 2049 Millennium Conference,_

CODY MARSHALL - 26 - Hoenn - _a millennial, champion of the 2043 Ever Grande Conference, spent five years in Poketopia slowly climbing the ranks to become Master of Poketopia (similar to being conqueror of a battle frontier), signed by the Millennium Society the summer of 2046 and officially became a millennial the autumn of 2048, finished inside Top 16 of the 2049 Millennium Conference,_

 _Some notable millennials:  
The Kálosi _AYMERIC GRIEZMANN - 31 - _, the marvel of Sinnoh_ RITA HUMMELS - 28 - _and her stern brother_ TURTWILL HUMMELS - 26 - _, the dragon tamer of Laverre City_ REMO GARDE - 29 - _, the mirage of Fable Coast_ GILIARD TEIXEIRA _\- 35 -, Unovians_ KELLY FERROSEEDS - 23 _\- and_ CAROLINE GOLETT - 24 - _,_ _the Pokemon Master's granddaughter_ MILLY GOODSHOW - 21 - _,_ _the Lyonitt_ JOSEP FLORES FLORES _\- 28 -, the daughter of Arctica_ ASTRID EDVARDSEN - 23 -, and some hundred-something more...

.  
The Millennium League

JON DICKSON - 28 - Kanto - _a millennial and member of the Jirachi's Four, champion of the 2044 Silver Conference, signed by the Millennium Society after he failed to break into the Kanto-Johto Elite Four, failed to qualify from the group stage of the 2045 Millennium Conference, but improved with two consecutive Top 16-finishes throughout 2046 and 2047 before finally wining the Millennium Conference in 2048, defeated Giliard Teixeira and Rita Hummels in the autumn of 2048 to break into the Jirachi's Four, but failed to advance further,_

ALAIN BATTISTON - 23 - Kalos - _called_ _the Master of Mega Evolution,_ _a millennial and member of the Jirachi's Four, champion of the 2048 Lumiose Conference, but refused the chance to challenge the Kalos Elite Four, spent six months travelling Kalos and Lyon searching for new mega stones and exploring their secrets, signed for the Millennium Society in the autumn of 2048, champion of the 2049 Millennium Conference, broke into the Jirachi's Four in the autumn of 2049, defeating Rita Hummels and Jon Dickson before falling short against Gretchen Wagner,_

GRETCHEN WAGNER - 46 - Sinnoh - _called Mad Gretchen,_ _a millennial and member of the Jirachi's Four, signed for the Millennium Society in 2035 and moved to Millennium City in 2040, champion of the 2042 Millennium Conference, famed for her strange and rare strategies that have even thrown Champions of guard, the inventor of F.E.A.R,_

CASSANDRA GREEN - 34 - Hoenn - _called_ _the silver-haired beauty,_ _a millennial and member of the Jirachi's Four, signed for the Millennium Society in 2039 and championed the 2043 Millennium Conference after three tries, Millennium Champion between 2045 and 2047,_

JASON KROOKOLANDS - 30 - Unova - _called the_ _Sand Devil of Unova, the currently serving Millennium Champion, member of the Unova Elite Four between 2043 and 2046, Champion of Unova for six months before signing for the Millennium Society at the promise of higher salary, champion of the 2047 Millennium Conference, defeated the entire Jirachi's Four in one try to steal the Millennium Champion title away from Casandra Green,_

.

The Seamen and the Gardners:

LISIA SEAMAN GARDNER - 17 - _a Contest Idol Spectacular, champion of the 2046 Johto Grand Festival, champion of the 2048 and the 2049 Master Rank Coordinators World Fair, finished runner-up to Zoey Ackermann in the 2050 World Fair,_

 _her mother,_ BEATRICE SEAMAN - 45 - _oldest child of two, a pokemon trainer in her younger days though failed to win any major glories, worked as Ruby Gardner's secretary at the Ruby's Pokemon Fashion Company for fifteen years before finally being offered the reins herself after Ruby retired, CEO of the_ _Ruby's Pokemon Fashion Company for five years,_ _resigned her position one year ago to become a full time manager for her spectacular daughter,_

 _her father,_ LORRY GARDNER - 49 - _youngest child of two, a pokemon trainer in his younger days, champion of the 2022 Ever Grande Conference, served as a member of the Hoenn Elite Four between 2022 and 2024, a teacher at the Gardner Technical Pokemon Battling School for twenty-five years, resigned in 2049 to become the current_ _CEO of the_ _Ruby's Pokemon Fashion Company,_

 _her artistic uncle,_ WALLACE MILOBELLUS SEAMAN - 40 - _Beatrice's younger brother, a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, a Contest Idol Spectacular, apprenticed at the Sootopolis Gym under Juan in his youth, champion of the 2028 Sinnoh Grand Festival, champion of the 2032, 2033, 2034 and 2036_ _Master Rank Coordinators World Fair, leader of the Sootopolis Gym between 2036 and 2042, champion of the 2043 Ever Grande Conference, defeated the entire Elite Four and stole the Hoenn Champion title away from Steven, Champion of Hoenn between 2043 and 2046, lost the Champion title to Steven in the 2046,_ _together with Steven_ _called 'the Aristocrats of Hoenn', also called 'The eternal bachelor',_

 _her legendary grandfather,_ RUBY GARDNER - dead (1966 - 2049) - _Lorry's father, Pokemon Master of the 1990 Pokemon World Tournament, champion of the 1981 and the 1985 Hoenn Grand Festival, champion of 1984 Sinnoh Grand festival, champion of the 1986, 1987, 2002 and 2007_ _Master Rank Coordinators World Fair, served in the Hoenn Elite Four between 1988 and 1990, Champion of Hoenn between 1990 and 1999, founded_ _Ruby's Pokemon Fashion Company and_ _the Gardner Technical Pokemon Battling School,_ _filled in_ _as leader of the Sootopolis Gym on several occasions, legendary for revolutionizing the pokemon battling world with his battle style revolving around technique and strategy rather than brute strength and physical prowess, invented Combination Attacks,_

 _._

The Goodshows:

CHARLES GOODSHOW - 75 - _Pokemon Master of the 2000 Pokemon World Tournament, the current President of the Pokemon League, youngest child of four, grew up on a travelling circus where his mother worked as a dragon tamer and his father was a clown, began his journey in 1990, famed for being the only Pokemon Master never to have been an Elite Four or a Champion as such a static and dutiful position would've 'bored him', invented the Goodshow Challenge and completed it in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, a millennial between 2004 and 2010, unbeaten in all competitions between 2005 and 2010, made a vow in 2008 to retire should he ever lose a match again, finished runner-up to Bertha Boden in the 2010 Pokemon World Tournament and thus retired soon after, rumored to have suffered from alcoholism for a time after that, married childhood friend Gina Franklin in 2012 and had one child with her, leader of the Goldenrod Gym between 2014 and 2035, honored his vow and never participated in any World Tournaments during that time, retired for good from the pokemon battling circuits in 2035 and joined the Pokemon League Torch Committee instead, leader of the Torch Committee between 2035 and 2043, elected President of the Pokemon League in 2043,_

 _his granddaughter,_ MILLY GOODSHOW - 21 - _a millennial, signed for the Millennium Society in 2047, finished inside Top 32 of the 2048 Millennium Conference and Top 4 of the 2049 Millennium Conference,_

.

TOBIAS AMADEUS WOLFF ZIMMERMANN - 29 - _a Myth Trainer, conqueror of the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle Frontiers, Master of Poketopia, completed the Goodshow Challenge in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos,_

 _._

CLARKE WATKINS - 82 - _called Veteran Clarke, champion of the 1987 Ever Grande Conference, served in the Hoenn Elite Four between 1987 and 2031, famous for holding the record as longest ever continuously serving Elite Four, retired from all pokemon battling in 2031, made his comeback four months later saying that retirement 'bored him', has lived, trained and taught in Millennium City ever since, said to have been the one who taught Bertha how to observe, one of the oldest participants in this year's World Tournament, yet still among the favorites to make it to the Champions League and beyond,_

.

The Order of Guardians

SIR RILEY ARCUS OF RUSTBORO - 27 - _an Aura Guardian and the freshest member of the Order of Guardians, born Riley Beyer in Hearthome City, changed his name to Riley Arcus after receiving his guardianhood in 2048 as is the tradition of all Aura Guardians, serves at the Rustboro Palace under the royal family of Hoenn,_

SIR ALRIK ARCUS OF ROTA - 87 - _an Aura Guardian and a member of the Order of Guardians, born Alrik Borenstein in Lilypad Town in Sinnoh, received his guardianhood in 1994, serves at the Cameran Palace under the royal family of Kanto, has been suffering from Alzheimer for eight years and is slowly buckling under to illness,_

SIR ROSWALD ARCUS OF ARROWROOT - 38 - _an Aura Guardian and a member of the Order of Guardians, born Roswald Klinkbury in Castelia City, received his guardianhood in 2039, serves at the Arrowroot Castle under the royal family of Sinnoh,_

DAME HENRIETTE ARCUS OF FALL CITY - 52 - _an Aura Guardian and a member of the Order of Guardians, born Henriette Sphealstad in Sphealstad, a town at the shores the Bay of Walrein in Arctica, received her guardianhood in 2032, serves at the Red Leaves Garden in Fall City under the royal family of Fiore,_

DAME ASHARA ARCUS OF GOLDENROD - 41 - _an Aura Guardian and a member of the Order of Guardians, born Ashara E_ _mathafeni Omkhulu_ _in the_ _South Atlasi country of I_ _nkululeko_ _, received her guardianhood in 2040, serves at the Goldenrod Palace under the royal family of Johto,_

SIR MARTIN ARCUS OF PARFUM - 71 - _an Aura Guardian and a member of the Order of Guardians, born Martin Diglettamer in Vermillion City_ _, received his guardianhood in 2006, serves at the Parfum Palace under the royal family of Kalos,_

.

 **Villains and thieves such as they are**

Team Rocket:

JESSICA "JESSIE" ROSSITER - 35 - _a Team Rocket grunt who spent years stalking Ash Ketchum and made attempts beyond counting to capture his EX class pikachu,_

JAMES RONALD GOLDFIELDS - 34 - _a Team Rocket grunt who spent years stalking Ash Ketchum and made attempts beyond counting to capture his EX class pikachu, hails from the rich Goldfields family that made their fortunes during the Faraway Gold Rush 150 years ago,_

MEOWTH - male - 15 - _a talking meowth, most pokemon professors are baffled,_

GIOVANNI - 40s - _the current head of the crime organization Team Rocket, believed to be perhaps the 7th or the 8th Giovanni since the founding of the organization sometime in the 70s (it's become a tradition within Team Rocket for the head of the organization to bear the name 'Giovanni'. The origins of this tradition remains a mystery, though most probably Giovanni was simply the name of the first Team Rocket boss), true identity is unknown, has topped the KIS's (Kanto Intelligence Service) Most Wanted list for the past twenty-seven years,_

.

HUNTER J - dead (? - 2046) - _a former infamous Pokemon Hunter, drowned in Lake Valor after her airship was struck and sank by two Future Sights,_ _body was never recovered, true identity unknown,_ _presumed to have been from Hoenn as was evident in her dialect,_

.

.

 **Gym leaders**

Added: Gym + type + nationality representing

Kanto

Pewter Gym ( _rock_ ): Forrest Harrison - 18 - Kanto

Cerulean Gym ( _water_ ): Misty Waterflower - 20 - Kanto

Vermilion Gym ( _Electric)_ : Lt. Maxwell Surge - 41 - Kanto

Celadon Gym ( _Grass)_ : Erika Jensen - 35 - Kanto

Fuchsia Gym _(Poison)_ : Janine Smith Levitt - 16 - Kanto

Saffron Gym _(Psychic)_ : Sabrina Lumos Cayce - 30 - Kanto

Cinnabar Gym _(Fire)_ : Blaine Donaldson - 64 - Kanto

Viridian Gym _(Ice)_ : Lorelei Prima di Floe - 37 - Sevii Islands

Millennium Gym _(fighting):_ Syrio Marbella - 44 - Kanto

.

Johto

Violet Gym (Flying): Falkner Pidgeot Wingmaster - 29 - Johto

Azelea Gym (Bug): Bugsy Forrester - 24 - Johto

Goldenrod Gym (Normal): Witney Eastwood - 27 - Johto

Ecruteak Gym (Ghost): Mortimer "Morty" Christie - 28 - Johto

Cianwood Gym (Fighting): Chuck Francis Wood - 44 - Johto

Olivine Gym (Steel): Jasmine Steele - 27 - Johto

Mahogany Gym (Ice): Pryce Victor Cruz - 67 - Johto

Blackthorn Gym (Dragon): Clarinette "Clair" Naashnish Blackthorn - 41 - Johto

.

Hoenn

Rustboro Gym (Rock): Roxanne Hilton - 26 - Hoenn

Dewford Gym (Fighting): Brawly Richardson - 30 - Kanto

Mauville Gym (Electric): Charlie Wattson - 60 - Hoenn

Lavaridge Gym (Fire): Flannery Moore - 24 - Hoenn

Petalburg Gym (Normal): Norman Maple - 44 - Hoenn (Originally from Olivine City in Johto)

Fortree Gym (Flying): Winona Byrd - 39 - Hoenn

Mossdeep Gym (Psychic): Tate / Liza Ramsey - 22 / 22 - Hoenn

Sootopolis Gym (Water): Juan Rodriguez - 51 - Hoenn (Originally from the Orange Islands)

.

Sinnoh

Oreburgh Gym (Rock): Roark Bergmann - 28 - Sinnoh

Eterna Gym (Grass): Gardenia Förstner - 27 - Sinnoh

Veilstone Gym (Fighting): Maylene Hilda Stoppelkamp - 22 - Sinnoh

Pastoria Gym (Water): Crasher Wake - 37 - Sinnoh

Hearthrome Gym (Ghost): Fantina Courtemanche - 44 - Kalos

Canalave Gym (Steel): Byron Bergmann - 54 - Sinnoh

Snowpoint Gym (Ice): Candice Frida Protz - 21 - Sinnoh

Sunyshore Gym (Electric): Clemont Lagrange - 20 - Kalos

.

Unova

Striaton Gym (Grass / Fire / Water): Cilan / Chili / Cress Triplett - 23 / 23 / 23 - Unova

Aspertia Gym (Normal): Cheren Haberkorn - 22 - Unova

Castelia Gym (Bug): Burgh Jonathan Lennon - 31 - Unova

Nimbasa Gym (Electric): Elesa Crawford - 27 - Unova

Driftveil Gym (Ground): Clayton "Clay" Rockefeller - 56 - Unova

Mistralton Gym (Flying): Skyla Lizbeth Wright - 26 - Unova

Icirrus Gym (Ice): Brycen Wayne - 40 - Unova

Opelucid Gym (Dragon): Drayden MacAlister - 67 - Unova

Virbank Gym (Poison): Roxanne "Roxie" Homika Hudson - 26 - Unova

Humilau Gym (Water): Marlon Javier Pastore - 29 - Orange Islands

.

Kalos

Santalune Gym (Bug): Viola Dubois - 31 - Kalos

Cyllage Gym (Rock): Grant Lino Desrochers - 29 - Kalos

Shalour Gym (Fighting): Korrina de Tour - 23 - Kalos

Coumarine Gym (Grass): Amaro Ramos - 74 - Kalos (born on the Orange Islands)

Lumiose Gym (Electric): Clembot - 2 - a robot of no specific nationality

Laverre Gym (Fairy): Valerie James Labelle - 27 - Kalos (born in Johto)

Anistar Gym (Psychic): Olympia Plamondon - 46 - Kalos

Snowbelle Gym (Ice): Wulfric Stormkappe - 60 - Arctica

.

 _Remark_ : As you may have noticed, Unova and Kanto have been listed with more than eight gyms. There's nothing wrong here. Remember that Gary had gotten ten badges back in Ash's first journey? Well, Kanto has in fact a total of fifteen official gyms! The other six not mentioned above are located in Commerce City, Seafoam Islands, Silver Town, Crimson City, Gardenia Town and Mulberry City respectively, and as with the Millennium Gym they were never visited by Ash. When it comes to the total amount of gyms in one country, the only limitation goes that there can be only one gym for each type, so seeing as there exists twenty known pokemon types that would make it a total limit of twenty gyms. We won't see much to the gym leaders of these other gyms, but they exist and are participating in the Pokemon World Tournament just like all the other gym leaders we already know about.  
PS: it's not set in stone that a gym has to be mono-type. Viridian Gym between 1950 and 1984 is an example of that, when the gym was run by former Champion of Kanto and Johto and multi-typist Blue Oak.

Amount of gyms by country:

Kanto: 15

Johto: 15

Hoenn: 13

Sinnoh: 18

Unova: 16

Kalos: 9

Orange Islands: 4 + 1 Champion (Drake)

Sevii Islands: 0

Orre: 6 (No Elite Four or Champion)

Fiore: 8 (No Elite Four or Champion)

Almia: 8 (No Elite Four or Champion)

Arctica: 8 (No Elite Four or Champion)

Lyon: 5 (No league conference)

Caledonia: 1 (No league conference)

Fable Coast: 3 (No league conference)

Ribarando: 4 (No league conference)

Guyana: 5 (No league conference)

China: No gyms, but holds a competition every year to crown the 'Champion of China',

The Nugget Empire: No gyms, but holds a competition every year to crown the Pokemasutā, an old Pokelantic title meaning 'the Master of Pokemon',

.

 **Frontier Brains**

Added: Nationality representing

Kanto

Anabel Charlie - 21 - Kanto

Brandon Schärner - 47 - Hoenn

Spencer Tierfreund - 75 - Fiore

Lucy Fortuna Cork - 25 - Hoenn

Noland Jack Mason - 32 - Kanto

Greta Ringmeister - 28 - Sinnoh

Tucker Fred Mercury - 45 - Hoenn

.

Sinnoh

Palmer Manuel Adler - 46 - Sinnoh

Thorton Distmar - 24 - Sinnoh

Dahlia Gonzalez - 32 - Orange Islands

Darach Perenus - 36 - Sinnoh

Argenta Moda - 52 - Sevii Islands

.

 **Elite Four + Champion**

Added: Nationality representing + type

Kanto and Johto:

Molly Hale _(normal)_ \- 16 - Johto

Koga Smith Levitt _(Poison)_ \- 41 - Kanto

William "Will" Houdini _(Psychic)_ \- 22 - Johto

Karen Haruka Yamauchi _(dark)_ \- 29 - Johto

Lance Naabaahii Blackthorn _(dragon)_ \- 40 - Johto

 _Former Elite Four_ s:  
Lorelei Prima di Floe _(ice)_ \- 37 - Sevii Islands _\- the current leader of the Viridian Gym, wants to gain experience as a gym leader so that she can establish a network of pokemon gyms at the Sevii Islands one day,_

Agatha Christie _(ghost)_ \- 66 - Kanto _\- retired, currently holds a seat at the Kanto Pokemon Association's board of directors, greatly admired by Gary for her efforts to try and clean up the mess that is the Indigo League, despises Professor Oak,_

Bruno Wes Balboa _(Fighting)_ \- 45 - Kanto - _knocked out by Molly Hale in 2049, a defeat that sent shock waves throughout the Pokemon World. The match was by some sports journalists described as the 'final death of Kantonian battle tradition' as Bruno was the last Elite Four to practice the old muscle-centered and technique-neglecting battle styles of Kanto, has been training with Marshall atop Mount Silver ever since and plans to make a strong comeback in the Pokemon World Tournament,_

.

Hoenn

Sidney Franklin Shawcross _(dark)_ \- 24 - Hoenn

Tyson Rodgers _(normal)_ \- 23 - Hoenn

Phoebe Veronica Sánchez _(ghost)_ \- 29 - Hoenn

Wallace Milobellus Seaman _(water)_ \- 41 - Hoenn

Steven Ishi Stone _(steel)_ \- 38 - Hoenn

 _Former Elite Fours:  
_ Drake Saylor Sherman _(dragon) -_ 67 - Hoenn - _retired, sails around the pokearth in his schooner with his crew and dragon pokemon,_

Ingrid 'Glacia' Vinterbro _(ice)_ \- 58 - Arctica - _knocked out of the Elite Four by Steven in 2046, currently serves as the leader of the Valdersund Gym in Arctica,_

.

Sinnoh

Aaron Westfalen _(bug)_ \- 23 - Sinnoh

Lucian Buch Kappel _(psychic)_ \- 39 - Sinnoh

Flint Garmin von Brandt _(fire)_ \- 30 - Sinnoh

Paul Schärner _(ground)_ \- 20 - Sinnoh

Cynthia Shirona _(various)_ \- 32 - Sinnoh

 _Former Elite Four:  
_ Bertha Teresa Boden _(ground) -_ 67 - Sinnoh - _retired, knocked out in 2049 by her former apprentice Paul Schärner, holds a seat at the Sinnoh Pokemon Association's board of directors, fast friends with Charles Goodshow and Agatha Christie,_

.

Unova

Shauntal Mary Jones _(ghost)_ \- 33 - Unova

Grimsley Murkrowe Vanderbilt _(dark)_ \- 35 - Unova

Volkner Strom Lichtenberg _(Electric)_ \- 30 - Sinnoh

Caitlin Amalia Kron _(psychic)_ \- 21 - Almia

Alder Hastiin Armstrong _(various)_ \- 49 - Unova

 _Former Elite Four:  
_ Marshall Davies _(fighting)_ \- 32 - Unova - _knocked out by Volkner in 2049,_ _has been training with Bruno atop Mount Silver ever since and plans to make a strong comeback in the Pokemon World Tournament,_

.

Kalos

Henrik Wikstrom _(steel)_ \- 42 - Arctica

Malva Roux Boucher _(fire)_ \- 29 - Kalos

Trip Ledger _(grass)_ \- 17 - Unova

Siebold Arnault _(water)_ \- 33 - Kalos

Diantha Bellerose _(various)_ \- 45 - Kalos

 _Former Elite Four:  
_ Drasna Blumenthal Cornett _(dragon)_ \- 55 - Kalos - _knocked out by Trip Ledger in 2049,_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The World of Pokemon**

 **[UNDER CONSTRUCTION]**

As strange and wondrous as the Pokemon World might seem, in this world too the pokearth is mapped into more than a hundred different countries, great and small, scattered across four continents to form a fellowship of civilizations very much mirroring our own world. Some countries are richer than others. Some more advanced. They trade and war and make peace. They grow and collapse and recover. They globalize and cooperate to create grand sports events. The Pokemon World is a hundred-headed exeggutor trying move forward, and slowly it does. Ever, ever so slowly.

Below follows the list of every country in the Pokemon World (excluding the few ministates like the Lucario Kingdom, St. Aaron, Rapurshima etc.).

Countries and continents:

A person from **Iride** is called an _I_ _ridon_ , and we say he is of _Iridish_ origin,

Countries in Iride:

\- Mainland Iride:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Kanto** is called a _K_ _antonian,_ and we say he is of _Kantonian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Johto** is called a _J_ _ohteen,_ and we say he is of _Jotheen_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Sinnoh** is called a _Sinniman_ , and we say he is of _Sinni_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Fiore** is called a _F_ _iórik,_ and we say he is of _F_ _iórish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Almia** is called an _A_ _lmian,_ and we say he is of _A_ _lmian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Orre** is called an _O_ _rreon,_ and we say he is of _O_ _rreon_ origin,

\- Island states and archipelagos in the Silver and Safra Sea:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Hoenn** is called a _H_ _oennite_ ,and we say he is of _Hoennese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Oblivia** is called an _O_ _blivian_ , and we say he is of _O_ _blivian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from the **Orange Islands** is called an _O_ _rángi'i,_ and we say he is of _O_ _rángi_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from the **Sevii Islands** is called a _S_ _eviian,_ and we say he is of _Seviian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from the **Tri Coli Great Islands** is called a _Greatman_ _,_ and we say he is of _Great_ origin,

.

A person from **Atlas** is called an _Atlan_ , and we say he is of _Atlasi_ origin,

Countries in Atlas:

\- Atlas north and west of the Colossus Mountains

\- * + ¤ A person from **Arctica** is called an _A_ _rctican_ , and we say he is of _Arctican_ origin,

\- * The Kalósi peninsula:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Kalos** is called a _K_ _alósi_ , and we say he is of _K_ _alósi_ origin,

\- Central Atlas:

\- * West Bank States (nations west of the great river Milotic)

\- * + South of Kalos:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Lyon** is called a _Lyonite_ , and we say he is of _Lyonese_ origin,

\- * + Orion's Home:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Dulcita** is called a _Dulcit,_ and we say he is of _Dulcitan_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Zorro** is called a _Zorroman,_ and we say he is of _Zorrich_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Orrb** **rata** is called a _Brat,_ and we say he is of _Bratskiy_ origin,

\- * + The Old Guard:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Rodina** is called a _Rodinian,_ and we say he is of _Rodinian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Columbia** is called a _Columbian_ , and we say he is of _Columbian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Pannotia** is called a _Pannotian_ , and we say he is of _Pannotian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Gondwana** is called a _Gondwanian_ , and we say he is of _Gondwanian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Pangaea** is called a _Pangaeian_ , and we say he is of _Pangaeian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Laur** is called a _Laurishman_ , and we say he is of _Laurish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Vaalbara** is called a _Vaalbarian_ , and we say he is of _Vaalbarian_ origin,

\- * + The Three Daughters of Atlas

\- * + ¤ A person from **Calypso** is called a _Paicalypso_ , and we say he is of _Calypseon_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Dione** is called a _Paidione_ , and we say he is of _Dionese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Meara** is called a _Paimaera_ , and we say he is of _Maerish_ origin,

\- * East Bank States (nations east of the great river Milotic, called the Gyarados by most East Bankers)

\- * + The Nugget Empire:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Kasai** is called a _Kasai'i_ _,_ and we say he is of _Kasaish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Mizu** is called a _Mizuú_ , and we say he is of _Mizuun_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Kaminari** is called a _Kaminar_ , and we say he is of _Kaminarish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Ha** is called a _Haan_ , and we say he is of _Hana_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Taiyō** is called a _Taiyeen_ , and we say he is of _Taiyonese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Hikari** is called a _Hikarese,_ and we say he is of _Hikarese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Yūgure** is called a _Y_ _ūgor,_ and we say he is of _Y_ _ūgure_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Yoake** is called a _Yoakiin,_ and we say he is of _Yoakiin_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Tsuki** is called a _Tsukese,_ and we say he is of _Tsukish_ origin,

\- * + The Great Rayqaza and the Titanic Hoopa:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Lu Long** is called a _Long yi_ _,_ and we say he is of _Long_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Shambhala** is called a _Shambhalambha_ _,_ and we say he is of _Shambhalese_ origin,

\- * + Other nations in the mystical East:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Nhamong** is called a _Mongese_ _,_ and we say he is of _Mongese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Jagala** is called a _Jagalian_ _,_ and we say he is of _Jagalian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Tsobneeg** is called a _Neegh,_ and we say he is of _Neegish_ origin,

\- * South Bank State (country on the south bank of the Sea of Flying Wailord):

\- * + ¤ A person from **Chūkan** is called a _Chūkanese,_ and we say he is of _Chūkanese_ origin,

\- Southern Atlas:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Ur** is called an _Urman_ _,_ and we say he is of _Urish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Inkululeko** is called a _Lekman,_ and we say he is of _Inkululekish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Kenorland** is called a _Kenór,_ and we say he is of _Kenorish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Groudon's Hell** is called a G _roudonman_ , and we say he is of G _roudeon_ origin,

.

A person from **Acra** is called an _Acranman_ , and we say he is of _Acran_ origin,

Countries in Acra:

\- Western Acra:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Alttabadia** is called a _Badian_ , and we say he is of _Badian_ origin,

\- The Far East:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Ardbasharia** is called a _B_ _asharian_ , and we say he is of _Basharian_ origin,

.

A person from **Atanor** is called a _Norkara_ , and we say he is of _Norish_ origin,

Countries in Atanor:

\- North Atanor:

\- * Mainland:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Unova** is called an _U_ _novian,_ and we say he is of _Unovian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Doragon** is called a _Doragiin,_ and we say he is of _Doragese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Thirteen** is called a _Thirteena,_ and we say he is of _Thirteenic_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Caledonia** is called an _Caledonian_ _,_ and we say he is of _Caledonian_ origin,

 **\- *** In the Kingdra Sea:

\- * + ¤ A person from the **Decolore Islands** is called a _D_ _ecoloreon,_ and we say he is of _D_ _ecoloreon_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Voodoo** is called a _Vodóo_ , and we say he is of _Vodoó_ origin,

 **\- *** In the Sapphire Ocean:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Alola** is called an _Alo'aii_ , and we say he is of _Alolan_ origin,

\- South Atanor:

\- * + ¤ A person from **Ribarando** is called a _ribarián,_ and we say he is of _R_ _ibárian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Guyana** is called a _G_ _uyanese_ , and we say he is of _Guyanese_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Fable Coast** is called a _Fableman_ , and we say he is of _Fablish_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from **Ardjadida** is called a _Jadidi_ , and we say he is of _Jadeen_ origin,

.

A person from the lost continent of **Ransei** would've been called a Ransei'i, and we would say he was of _Ranseian_ origin,

\- * + ¤ A person from the ancient empire of **Pokelantis** would have been called a _pokelantian_ , and we would've said he was of _Pokelantic_ origin,

Religions:

A faithful man of **Arceism** is called an _Arceist,_ and we say he is an _Arceistic_ man,

A faithful man of **Orion's Love** is called an _Orionsbrother_ , and we say he is _a brother of Orion_ ,

A faithful man of **Basharia** is called an _Albashar_ , and we say he is a _Basharian_ man,

A faithful man of **Khvaab** is called a _Salipara,_ and we say he is a _Supana_ man,

A faithful man of **Ghafar** is called a _Ghafarian,_ and we say he is a _Ghafarian_ man,

.


	2. Ch1: The Pokemon Master

**Author's Note:** I've been thinking about this story for a long time and finally I'm ready to write it all down. How long it's gonna be is hard to say, but a rough estimate for the first installment of the series, _A dream of victory book 1: The games begin_ would be about 700000-800000 words, spanning perhaps sixty chapters in total. Hopefully I'll manage to finish this first installment within the next five years or so, releasing one chapter every month. There will be delays though, lots of delays, with exams and work and all, but hopefully you'll stick with me anyway! I really wanna tell this story to you guys, and

 **Reviews:** Since I'm from Norway, my English is far from perfect, so reviews that can help me improve my grammar as well as any other aspects of my writing will be greatly appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon (or do I?).

 **World:** The fic takes place in the anime world, though characters and events from the games too are heavily involved. Keep in mind that I've taken lots of liberties regarding world building and piecing together the complex history that makes the Pokemon World, but I've tried my best not estrange this world too much from the one you've grown up with. This is still very much the Pokemon World you all know and love.

 **Point of view:** Ash's POVs will be told in a refreshing first person narrative, while all other characters will have their stories told through third person.

.

 **Text and writing**

"blablabla" - speech

'blablabla' - thoughts

"FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!" - shouting

" _Brock is gonna get dat gurl!_ " - sarcasm  
or _"Greetings everyone! We're Damian and Craig, and this is Indigo Daily!"_ \- tv speech

"I didn't mean YOUR torchic!" – CAPS LOCK = emphasized word

 **"And he's gonna try an electric attack! Is this the way Ash Ketchum is gonna turn the tables at the very last second of this battle? We're about to find out! ONE LAST CHANCE FOR GLORY!** \- commentator speech during battles

.

 **If you want to see maps, timelines, character portraits etc.** I have a tumblr blog for all that. You can find the link on my profile and I guarantee that the only content will be about the Tale of the Pokemon Master-fanfictions. Unfortunately there's not much on it at the moment (as of 09.08.2016). The blog is still very much under construction, but I'm confident a steady pace and unmoved passion will get it all built eventually. I've already created my Pokemon World in my head. Now it's all about getting it out to you.

 **Music:** As you can see below, I've added links with music that'll hopefully improve the reading experience! For some (probably) perfectly good reason, Fanfiction don't allow you to post full links of anything, so I have to cut them like you see below. _Italic_ links applies to Youtube, while **bold** links applies to a website called "Listen on repeat" (first one that pops up when you search it up on google).

For example:  
\- _watch?v=JuYeHPFR3f0_ \- Youtube _  
-_ **watch?v=JuYeHPFR3f0** \- Listen on repeat

.

 **And one more thing** : If you put **m.** before the _fanfiction .net-_ part of the web address of this story, the chapter will open in a format where it's possible to copy the link directly instead of having to write the whole link manually into the search bar.

For example:

 **m.** fanfiction. net s/11442685/1/Tale-of-the-Pokemon-Master-A-dream-of-victory

.

So without further ado...

I'll hand the pen over to Ash now, so seat yourself tight, close your eyes and let old memories of this fabled world carry away your mind. Remember how beautiful Pallet Town is in spring? How the Indigo Plateau and the Lily of the Valley Island sends shivers of glory up your spine? Remember how the thrill of an epic pokemon battle can make your heart race and your brain explode in a rain of glorious hype? Imagine, and the colors of the Pokemon World comes alive around you.

The realm of fantasy opens its gates, and thus, our tale begins...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

A dream of victory

 _I: The games begin_

Book one of the

 **Tale of the Pokemon Master**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~*~ **Chapter 1: The Pokemon Master** ~*~

The Pokemon Master dreams, and the whole world comes to be.

* * *

 _watch?v=ppiGTLqfaWc_

 **"And it's Garchomp Cynthia sends out as her last pokemon! Garchomp the Invincible, as he goes by, has not been defeated in an official battle for the past five years! Too long some might say, so I ask you folks: can Max Maple, the prodigy of Petalburg, the champion of this year's Lily of the Valley Conference and this decade's answer to Ruby Gardner do the unthinkable and finally put an end to Garchomp's unbelievable streak? We're down to the wire here folks. Cynthia Shirona vs Max Maple! Garchomp vs Shuppet! One vs one! The Champion vs the prodigy! It all goes down here at Millennium Stadium, as the final duel of the Pokemon World Tournament is about to commence! May a Pokemon Master rise!"**

Millenium Stadium roared to the commentator's challenge, clapping and stomping and cheering until it all merged into a blurry harmony of clangor and voices. It sounded like thunder, like the distant rumble of some great giant roaring its delight, and Max wondered if he was really there, or just somewhere far away witnessing it all.

But then he was brought back to the stadium when a tiny chant cut through the harmony. "Ooooo Cynth-ia Shi-rooooo-na!" It was a single man, tall in a handsome black suit, his face shadowed by the thousands of others around him, yet Max could hear him clearer than anyone else. "Ooooo Cynth-ia Shi-rooooo-na!" The young trainer let his attention reach out to the tiny chant, and so it grew louder and louder, filling the world like ten thousand loudred booming their madness. "OOOOO CYNTH-IA SHI-ROOOOO-NA! OOOOO CYNTH-IA SHI-ROOOOO-NA!" Soon the whole stadium had taken up the chant, and yet it grew louder still, spreading throughout the world like ripples in water, tearing up the pokearth and casting seas against continents.

'The world ends now,' Max knew, but no sooner had he realized that another chant cut through the turmoil, silencing doomsday like only Arceus could. "Son of Hooo-enn! The son of Hoooo-enn! Oh his name is Max the Midget and the son of Hoenn he is!" It wasn't Arcues though, just a short and slim woman donning a garment that could easily pass her for a gardevoir to a man with not-too-keen eyes. Max blinked, and the woman was suddenly tall and well-built, with massive sagging breasts and a booming voice. Max blinked again, and the woman was gone, but the chant she'd started had now spread to fill the whole world, though the continents and seas remained unmoved. 'She's in Arceus' Heaven now,' he thought, wondering where such a random idea had come from, yet he was sure all the same. 'She's sitting on Arcues' throne. She is god. She is human. She is the Pokemon Master.'

The chant rung like ten thousand exploud booming their madness. "OH HIS NAME IS MAX THE MIDGET AND THE SON OF HOENN HE IS!"

'I'm not a midget.' Max thought. 'I'm not even that short for my age!' He had earned the nickname at the Lily of the Valley Conference earlier that year. A commentator had causally noted his runty appearance, and after that caught fire there was no stopping the crowd chanting it day and night until it became all but a second name to him. 'At least I'm the son of Hoenn too.'

But Max didn't like being called a midget. He wanted the chant to go away.

And so it went away, ending as abruptly as it'd started, and Max began to wonder if it'd ever been there. The stadium was quiet. The world was quiet. The land desolated.

Millennium Stadium was gone, and when he looked down, Max noticed his feet were soaked. He was standing on top of a tranquil sea, yet he did not sink. There was solid ground just underneath the surface. 'A building. Has Millennium Island been eaten by the waves?'

"What happened here?" Max wondered, and flinched at the boom of his own voice. He shut his mouth, and the vast world was quiet once again, as it'd always been, before Dialga made time and Palkia shaped the universe.

Max did not like it. Not one bit. Silence was her weapon, he knew, and right now she was using it to her own advantage.

The young prodigy stared down his opponent across the great body of water. If she stood thirty feet away from him or thirty thousand Max could not tell, but she was there, staring him down with those sinister golden eyes of hers.

Her whole being was golden. Her eyes, her hair, hell even her face seemed to be radiating a golden hue. Max knew she was as beautiful as any man could desire, but she had one flaw.

Her mouth.

Where any normal woman would have a pair of red lips and white teeth, Cynthia Shirona had only golden skin, and it seemed to bulge and move at times as if there was a mouth with a tongue sealed inside, fighting to get out.

Max shivered. Cynthia Shirona never spoke, not during battles, not ever. Her actions spoke louder than her words, men said, forgetting that she could not speak at all. She was the daughter of unpredictability because of this however, and the mother of secrets, never revealing what she was gonna do next, and THAT could pretty much be anything. She could give you a Double Team when you expected a Dragon Rush, a Crunch when you expected a Protect and a Sand Attack when you expected a Sandstorm. She was always one step ahead... or one step behind. Sometimes it seemed as if she would pretend to battle badly just to lull you into a false sense of confidence. She was a genius and a madwoman, and never spoke a word.

'Or perhaps it's her pokemon that are the geniuses, and Cynthia only their puppet.' Max wondered at that. If she never spoke, how else could she communicate with her pokemon then?

Cynthia Shirona was the Champion of Sinnoh and a Pokemon Master, and the currently most famous pokemon trainer in the world. She was a leading expert on Sinni mythology and had founded several pokemon trainers' schools all over the world, striving to help youngsters learn about pokemon and tie the bond between man and 'mon tighter than ever. She was a Pokemon Master and a historian and a teacher, and from time to time a model too. The spotlight was her friend, and everyone knew everything there was to know about her.

And yet still, a veil of mystery lay over her, a veil no one could manage to lift no matter how hard they tried, or no matter how hard she tried. The key to her success, her recipe to victory: her battle style. No one could quite understand it. No one could quite phantom how she by pulling on seemingly random strings could make victory out of it, every time. Some would say she followed no battle style at all, but that was the greatest ignorance a tongue could speak. Her battle style was all the battle styles, with a veil of golden silence laid upon it all. No one could copy her. No one could reach her. She was unbeatable, silent and perfect.

But she wasn't. Max Maple from Petalburg had taken down five of her pokemon, and now remained only the sixth. Garchomp the Invincible. Her ace card.

He stood there before his trainer, black-hearted and scowling, as wild and powerful as dragon-types were. But there was a sharpness to him as well, a calculating cunning that could not be found in every common pokemon. He was a winner, ruthless and smart and silent, and not to be taken lightly, or it would surely be Max's doom.

Across from Garchomp was Max's own ace card: Shuppet, hovering above the ground, as tiny as a joltik against the grand scenery around her, yet never flinching. She was a determined little pokemon, and the everstone she carried around her neck bore witness of that.

A smile sliced Max's face. It was Ash and Pikachu who'd first inspired them, who'd taught them the true value of pokemon battling. To test the bond between trainer and pokemon, that was the ultimate climax of battle, and to learn and know each other's strengths and weaknesses, goals and dreams.

And Shuppet had a dream. Just as Pikachu, she wanted to prove that you did not have to be fully evolved to be a great pokemon in battle. She dreamed of showing the world that small pokemon could be Masters as much as big pokemon could. And Max would aid her towards that dream. 'No. I won't aid her. I will do it with her. Together, we will become Pokemon Masters. Together we will climb this last wall and together we will win this battle!'

The final match of the Pokemon World Tournament had started out as a 6-on-6 battle, and following an hour of sheer pokemon battling madness that had passed so quickly Max could scarce remember a thing, it had all gone down to this final dual, Garchomp vs Shuppet, 1 vs 1, the Sinni dragon against the Hoennese ghost, with no turning back. It would be settled now. One way or another, it would be settled, and the champion of the 11th Pokemon World Tournament would be crowned.

'And it will be me.' he thought. 'Max Maple. Pokemon Master and the fourth Titan of Hoenn. Yeah. That sounds like a fitting title. It will suit me just fine. I'll make Hoenn proud.'

He had returned to Millennium Stadium a long time ago.

'What happened to that vast sea?' Might be it'd never been there at all. Max couldn't recall. His memories seemed to be fading like ripples in a pond, fleeing his grasp before he could puzzle them together. 'I'm doomed to learn, but never know,' he thought.

The ref stepped forward. The crowd roared. The silence was gone, and she was stronger than ever. 'This will be doom.' Max knew.

 _Music stop_

 _watch?v=tuADSGLjLB8 &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEc6Ad6NL0iEZCaUn253_H5a_

"Garchomp vs Shuppet.' the ref started. 'We're down to the last duel now, and there'll be no more breaks until the match is done, so I'll remind you one final time: No pokemon is rendered unconscious until my team of expert referees has declared so, and if a pokemon attacks while the other is down that will result in the immediate sending off of said attacking pokemon. Now are we clear?" He received the nods of confirmation he expected. "Good. Now! Without further ado, let's begin. TRAINERS PREPARE! HANDS ON POKEBALL! AND READY! SET! COMMENCE!"

"DRAGON RUSH!" a normal trainer might have roared, but Cynthia remained silent, unmoved. Garchomp heard her command anyway, and night split, light flared and the world thundered as the savage beast jetted towards Shuppet, light blue aura roaring around him as he prepared to crash the little ghost into an early doom.

Max was faster. "SHADOW SNEAK TO DODGE!"

The horn on Shuppet's head perked, and as quickly as her own shadow the Puppet Pokemon melted into the ground, racing across the battlefield like a lavender puddle before jutting up at the other side, well clear of Garchomp's dangerous assault.

Garchomp broke off the Dragon Rush and wheeled around, but Max would give him no room to strike again. "TORMENT!"

The sand dragon burst into another blitzing rush, but as he reached halfway across the battlefield, Shuppet called upon a strange gurgling bark from the depths of her ghostly throat, and the Dragon Rush was cut short, the blue aura fading from around Garchomp as he struggled for control.

'He's close, and vulnerable! Arceus, this is too perfect!' "WILL-O-WISP!"

If Shuppet got the burn off, the match could be all but decided already. For a pokemon relying such on physical offense, with crippled attack stats even Garchomp the Invincible would struggle to pose a significant treat to Max's dream of victory.

But Max Maple knew as well as any that Cynthia was too smart to fall prey to such a simple trick, and so he expected a feint, or at least an attempt to do so, yet...

Garchomp the Invincible took it straight on, paying the blue haunting flames as little attention as a joltik's bolt as they ignited all over his body.

"What the-"

Then the Dragon Claw struck.

"NO!"

Shuppet was thrown backwards, and Garchomp followed up with a Dual Chop. One, two, then a Dragon Claw, then back to Dual Chop. Slashing left and right, ablaze in Will-o-wisps like a blue demon, Garchomp drove Shuppet backward with every strike.

'Damnit! I overestimated the burn! Of course Garchomp has been trained to endure such status conditions! Of course of course of course! How could I be so stupid? How could I not remember?"

After less than ten seconds of battling Cynthia had already forced Max to tread into deep water. 'This is gambling.' "DESTINY BOND!"

Shuppet drifted swiftly away from a second Dual Chop and surrounded herself in a hue of lavender aura, singing a haunting tune empty of harmony and music, causing a similar lavender aura to flare up around Garchomp. The two pokemon were bounded by destiny, and the bond would only be broken if Shuppet decided to use another move or time was allowed to wash away the curse.

Max waited to see if Cynthia would take the bait, but Garchomp broke off the assault. She would not risk her ace pokemon. 'Seems like we ain't taking this to sudden death then.'

If a full 6-on-6 pokemon battle ended in a draw during one of the knockout stages, it was custom to take the match to a sudden death, where both trainers were allowed to choose a seventh pokemon from their arsenal to battle it out in a final 1-on-1 death match. Draws were a rare thing in pokemon battles however, and so sudden deaths were too, but when it happened legends were usually written, especially when it happened in the final of the Pokemon World Tournament.

'It was a close escape, that one.' Max allowed himself a moment to breath.

A bad move.

The Destiny Bond might have stalled a direct attack, but Cynthia Shirona was cunning as a seviper and would never take no for an answer. She would have her victory.

Her response was quick and efficient, and Max's eyes widened as he realized the fresh danger. "Smelly grimer! That's Sandstorm!"

As Max had enjoyed his precious break, Garchomp had descended on Shuppet yet again, trapping her in a firm grip against his rough torso. Shuppet fought and trashed, but the dragon-type never even flinched from the ghost-types efforts, instead beginning to spin around with vicious speed, subduing Shuppet with an improvised grounded Seismic Toss. Half a heartbeat Max thought it was a Swords Dance, but then clouds of sand began rising around the spinning ground-type, and Max realized the massive danger. A tornado of storming sand and dirt raged across the battlefield, and Shuppet was trapped in the middle of it, every second in the sandy hell chipping away new health points from the Puppet Pokemon's fragile endurance.

And Destiny Bond would not be of any use now. Garchomp was inflicting indirect damage on Shuppet with that Sandstorm, and if Shuppet went down, she would not be able to bring Garchomp with her. Max had to do something, and quick, or disaster would be imminent. 'This is a blind shot.' he knew. "HEX!"

He saw the eye before he heard the cry. Red and lavender, bulging, it loomed inside the swirling sands like the very eye of Giratina himself, and for a moment Max thought he saw something strange inside the pupil, where the lavender was at its deepest. "May?"

She was gone quicker than she'd appeared, like the flicker of foresight, but he'd seen her. His sister had stood there, weeping and smiling, trapped inside the lavender pupil of the evil eye. 'Was she weeping or smiling?'

There was no time to ponder on that. The Hex was reaching its final stage, and the scream was imminent. Max braced himself, preparing for the knives...

Shuppet screamed. The cry pierced his ears like ten thousand white blades, ripping through skin and flesh and bone, growing sharper and sharper until Max could barely make out his own thoughts.

One thing his brain managed to figure out though. 'Garchomp is burned. This will be huge!'

It was. As the scream reached its apex, the bulging eye exploded in an eruption of deep lavender ghost-aura that could blast even the strongest foe into oblivion. Light blue rings surged into the air from the epicenter of the attack, and ominous shock waves blasted away the sandstorm like a Wing Attack would clear some light dust.

It was a frightening thing to behold, what power his ace pokemon could tap into when pushed to the very limit, and Max dared almost hope that it was enough to make Garchomp the Invincible vincible again. 'Could this be it?'

It was foolish even to hope.

The sand cleared, but Max saw no Garchomp, only a hole in the ground where he'd once stood, and Shuppet hovering next to it, drained of energy after the massive attack. 'Dig!' Max realized in frustration. "FUCKING DICK MOVE!"

Cynthia's mouth was a tight skin, but her eyes smiled. Those golden eyes revealed her, but it was to late.

"Shuppet! Stay alert-"

The ground exploded in a frenzy of dirt and rock, and Garchomp crashed out of the ground in a roaring Dragon Rush, blasting Shuppet into the air before rocketing after, intending to take as big an advantage of Shuppet's vulnerability as possible. Up and up and up the two went, Shuppet crying a piercing scream as the Dragon Rush carried her into the air, ever higher, the burned Garchomp causing more and more damage to the tiny ghost-pokemon.

Frustration painted Max's face. 'When is that damn Dragon Rush gonna burn out?'

Now.

Garchomp broke off the Dragon Rush, and for a split second Max hoped it was due to fatigue, but then...

"No. NONONONONONONO!"

High up in the air, Shuppet's limp body hovering above him, Garchomp began forming a ball of orange aura before his mouth, preparing to deliver the final attack.

And Max had no answer. "You can't attack while the other pokemon is down! You can't attack while the other pokemon is down!" he despaired, but the referee was unmoved. 'Fuck what do i do? What do I do? Arceus! This cannot be true!'

But it was. Or was it?

Was this really it? Beaten by such a simple move as Dig? Was this really the final of the Pokemon World Tournament? Was the prodigy of Petalburg, the son of Norman Maple and the grandson of Sapphire Birch really gonna go down in such a shameful way as this?

'No.' Max decided with a scowl. He would not go down without a fight. 'Get your shit together, Max Maple. Get your shit together now!'

He gathered his wits for one final response. It would be make or break, if not broken already. 'Please Arceus! Grant Shuppet the strength to do this!' "DESTINY BOND!"

But he'd prayed to the wrong god. Shuppet's own Hex and all of Garchomp's Dragon Claws had claimed too much of her energy, and there was no help to be had from prayers either. Arcues closed his eyes and Giratina opened his arms to embrace her, and limp as a puppet Max's ace pokemon could do no more but await her final doom. 'A ghost pokemon cannot die.' Max told himself.

Then Garchomp fired the Draco Meteor.

It was a short journey for the great orange ball, and the massive meteor blasted into Shuppet a split second after it was fired, shrouding her in a firestorm of pulsating orange aura before exploding in a firework of draconic magnificence, sending a myriad of meteors crashing to the ground that Max in his horror all imagined contained tiny crisp parts of what had once been his best friend.

He felt his guts coil and twist, and the smoke seemed to be coating the battlefield for an eternity before finally clearing.

It had not gone as Max had imagined, fortunately, but Shuppet laid there limp on the ground, as fainted as she'd ever be.

Then finally, FINALLY the burn struck, blue flames flaring up around Garchomp for a small second, claiming its little toll of health points from the dragon-type, but it was too little, too late. The match was over, the battle decided, the Pokemon Master crowned for a second time.

But the referee did not raise his flag. Stone-faced he stood there, both green and red flag down, showing no sign of declaring a winner.

Shuppet wasn't out yet.

Max felt his heart touched by a flutter of hope, and relief washed over him. 'It's not over yet! We can still win this! We can still- huh?'

 _Music stop_

It was not an easy item to spot. Grey and boring as it was, the everstone was not the first thing to catch the eye.

But Max had seen it. All broken and fragmented, it had landed some thirty feet away from where Shuppet laid almost fainted, and Max's stomach sank like a graveler in water as he realized the dire consequences of what he saw. 'The everstone! It's fallen off! Arceus, this cannot be true!'

It was.

A blinding white light flared up around Shuppet, and as Max watched in horror, the thing that was his best friend began to change form. The horn grew long and wispy, a dead ribbon of flesh dangling from the head like a twisted and cruel ponytail, and arms, legs and a strange golden tail burst from the body in a gore of black and purple liquid.

Shuppet was gone.

A vicious creature had risen from her ashes, eyes red with pure hatred and a golden zip for mouth, a mouth forever silent and sealed, lest the aura would escape its cursed body and death would befall upon the malicious creature. 'Silent and golden, just like her.'

"You killed her." Max was shivering with anger, pointing a trembling finger at Cynthia. "You monster! You killed her! You did this! You! You! You-"

"No."

 _watch?v=p9XMd2eAy_4_

Millennium Stadium was gone again, but this time there was no endless ocean to fill the void, just darkness, a stark black darkness void of land and life. The world was empty save himself, Silent Cynthia, Garchomp the Invincible and the abomination that had once been his best friend.

And there was a stranger too, appearing from the shadows of his vision, a tattered cloak black as the night shrouding his body and a bizarre black hat hiding his face.

"No." he spoke again, his voice deep and raspy. "You did this. You brought this doom upon yourself. Your Shuppet was ready to evolve. You weren't." A flash of light slashed his face, but it was too blinding for Max to make out his features. "Evolve or fall, Max Maple."

"What? I don't understand! Who are you? What do you want?"

The man raised his head, and suddenly his features were clear as day, even though the great black void offered not a single ray of light.

Max took a step back. He was an ugly man, tall and slim, with long black hair hanging dryly around his limp shoulders. His lips were two black worms, moving like living things both when he spoke and when he didn't, and his eyes were white as terror, circled by purple rings that made it look like he hadn't slept for days. "Max." the stranger said again. "Evolve or fall."

'Evolve or fall.' Max felt his guts coil in a queer knot, as if the worms on the man's lips had bored into his own body. "I don't understand! Only pokemon evolve. Not humans! Who ARE you!?"

The man smiled a gentle smile, and the black worms began to dance. "I am the life of your world, you could say, or death, it all depends how you look at it. I am the builder and the destroyer. The first and the last. I am the one they seek, but shall never find. I am all this and that, and even more too. I am the ashes of the world. So now tell me Max Maple, how can you be so certain?"

"Certain of what?"

"Evolve," the ashes of the world whispered gently, "or fall."

Beside him then appeared a twisted creature, ragged and miserable with orange fur that clung to its yellow skin only in patches, and a long ratish tail dragging along the ground, ending in a queer bolt of fleshy skin. The creature looked at him with sick blue eyes, and Max felt a froslass' finger run down his spine.

"It's only your imagination." The two black worms danced again. "My friend is not an abomination. He's healthy and strong, but you make him a victim of your own disillusion, just as poor Banette over there."

Max shifted his gaze to where the thing that had once been his friend stood hovering above the ground, but he couldn't see it. "That's not Shuppet! That's a monster! Shuppet is dead! Cynthia killed her!"

Cynthia Shirona was silent.

"Aye," the world's ashes laughed, "if you must insist on it, maybe she did indeed. Perhaps I was wrong to accuse you. Perhaps it was her after all, but if that's the case, she will never tell us. Not unless we force a confession out of her."

Silent Cynthia retreated a step, but then the man was on her in the blink of an eye, stabbing her face with sharp black nails before driving a fist into the golden skin where her mouth was supposed to be.

The golden flesh burst, and a scream that made warm piss run down Max's leg escaped her tormented lips. 'Arceus, what's going on?'

A flood of golden liquid gushed from the screaming mouth, and then her skin began to burst all over her body, more golden liquid leaking out into the darkness, streaming down her legs and arms and naked body like a god's tears. The golden liquid bleached her skin white as ghosts, and then it coagulated to form sores that turned orange, then red, then a haunting lavender.

'Stop it! Please stop it! You gotta stop!' Max tried to scream the words, but they only echoed back and forth inside his skull, never finding the way out.

Garchomp the Invincible watched it all in silence too, his eyes two black empty shells, his body ashes.

And then it was all over.

Cynthia's ruined body slumped to the ground, her face all twisted in a silent scream, and in a gory fist coated with blood and brain and slime the man-who-was-the-world's-ashes held a tiny azure sphere of light, its colors pulsating and shifting like a living thing.

"Aura." Max whispered.

"Cynthia Shirona's aura." the man answered, and opened his palm to let the blue ball drift off to a place beyond seeing. "A bit of life. A bit of fantasy. That's all it really is. Aura is doom and life, and more too. Aura is all. Aura is you. Aura is me. Aura is the ashes of the world."

Max did not understand. There was so much he did not understand. He asked a question and the man answered another. He asked another question, and the man answered the first. Then he answered the second. Then the third, though that third question had yet to escape Max's lips. The world's ashes knew, and he taught, and Max learnt, and forgot. 'I'm doomed to learn, but never know.'

"Looks like she was guilty then," the world's ashes smiled, his two black worms mating to celebrate.

'Guilty of what?' Suddenly Max had forgotten. "What? But how can you tell- Why- You- You hurt her! You tortured her! You killed her! I never meant for you to kill her!"

"Why not? She was guilty, as you said." The world's ashes shrugged. "You lied, of course, but that doesn't make it any less true. You lie in my dream, and the lie is still a lie, but you lie in your own dreams, and the lie becomes the truth."

'He's speaking nonsense!' Max was at a loss of words and could do no more but gape, his jaw trembling, never uttering a word.

The world's ashes seemed to find that amusing. "Nothing to say, aye? Well then, seems like I'll have the stage. Now, here comes a warning, so listen closely, with your ears, your tongue, you eyes, your nose, your aura. Your aura especially. Your aura remembers. Your memory forgets."

"I will listen," Max said.

"No you won't. You will forget, and doom will be certain." The two black worms then began to dance a strange and twisted dance. "Nightmares are coming, and the Alpha's thousand arms are reaching out around you all. You. Your friends. Your family. Not your pokemon. Your pokemon are free, though not from me. I will remember them, and they will be mad." The man grinned, and two rows of colorful teeth lined his mouth. Now they were red. Now they were green. Now they were black. Now they were white. Now they were indigo. Now they were lavender. "The Lavender Rebel is massing his forces, and the White Lord sits high upon his throne, gazing down into his endless black pits where billions of lost souls are doomed to scream and laugh into infinity. Will you follow? Will you evolve, or will you fall into the endless pits of his grace the Alpha?"

Max felt ten thousand froslass' fingers trace down his spine, and when he turned around a massive pit of pure nothingness opened up behind him. The pit was blacker than darkness, emptier than void, alluring as glory, faint as victory. Max stared, and then a thousand arms came jutting out of the empty hole to drag him in. They coiled around him, cold and warm hands grabbing his legs, arms and neck, and in every palm there was an eye, big and round and strange, all staring unblinking at him as they dragged him down into that endless darkness.

Max did not resist. He listened only, and listened well, with his ears, his tongue, his eyes, his nose.

The world's ashes' chant grew louder and louder as Max descended into the bottomless void. "Evolve or fall, for death is a door, and beyond is darkness! Evolve or fall, for wisdom is a lie, and you know only shadows! Evolve or fall, for the holy are damned, and the damned are holy! Evolve or fall, for life is a crossroad, and all men must choose! Nightmares are coming, and the Terror of the Sea will strike the hammer of fury upon your living flesh! Nightmares are coming! Nightmares are coming! Evolve or fall! Evolve or fall! EVOLVE OR FALL!"

 _Music stop_

* * *

 _May 10th, 2050_

 _07:06_

 _Pallet Town_

 _7 days until the Pokemon World Tournament_

Max woke in a bath of sweat. His heart was thundering against his chest with a vigoroth's fury, and the thousand arms were constricting him as if they wanted to carry him off to hell today. 'No!' He panicked, trashing around. 'No this cannot be true! I don't wanna die! It was only a dream! It was only-'

Finally his wits returned as well, and he realized the thousand arms he was wrestling was only his sleeping bag, sticking tightly against his sweaty skin. He relaxed and turned over to scramble for his glasses, finding them quickly.

He yawned.

All memories of the nightmare were fleeing like ninjask before a hungry salamence, and hard as he tried to gather up the fading wisps of the nightmare, it was futile, the strange wisdom he'd acquired soon lost to a place beyond memory.

One line remained however, a message clear as the snows of Sinnoh. "Evolve or fall." Max mumbled, and yawned again. He'd forgotten what it meant by now. The battle, Shuppet, Cynthia, the stranger, the warning, the thousand arms: all forgotten. All lost forever.

Max rubbed his eyes. It felt like some wicked shuckle had used Sticky Wed on his eyeballs during the night, and he had to rub them several times before his eyelids parted. He sat up, donned his glasses, blinked once, twice, trice, and looked around with drowsy eyes.

 _watch?v=WeytuZEeLOo &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEf94cn-HRN3BKbcoKkQUyoe_

The Ketchum residence was tranquil. Dust danced in the dim morning light and the only sound to be heard was the light snoring of his mother from the living room next door.

Max gazed out of the window to see the warm sun rising above the rolling hills of Pallet, and soon he knew the neighbor's doduo would herald the new day with a great cockcrow, bringing men and pokemon out of bed and off to work, as Max had learned so painfully during his first days in Pallet Town.

It had been Delia's idea, bringing all of her son's former travelling companions together to welcome him back from his latest adventure. Max and his family had arrived in Pallet Town a week ago, Dawn and her mother a day after, then Misty, Brock, Cilan and Iris two days past that again. The plan was for them all to travel as a single group to Millennium Island, where the Pokemon World Tournament in just seven days would erupt the Pokemon World into a three months long celebration, the grandest of all celebrations there were.

The Great Carnival, his grandmother Sapphire had once called it, who'd seen as many as eight World Tournaments during her long life. Max had only seen one, and he'd been four then. He could scarce remember a thing from that tournament when Cynthia Shirona had claimed her Pokemon Master title, but now ten years had finally passed and the next Great Carnival was about to erupt: The 2050 Pokemon World Tournament, hundred years after the first ever World Tournament was arranged. It promised to be the greatest one yet.

'And I'm gonna participate in it! Just seven days left now... Arceus, I'm so stoked I can barely think straight!'

Another snore from his mother stopped Max's mind from going into overdrive, and he shook his head to gaze around. Scattered around him slept three other fellows, two young and one older, each one resembling more a lazy slakoth than the next. Brock, Cilan and his father had together with himself all received the unfortunate pleasure of sharing the kitchen, a tiny cramped area made for anything but sleeping.

His mother had been luckier, sharing the sofas in the living room with Dawn's mother Johanna, and his sister even luckier still, cozying upstairs in Ash's room together with Dawn, Iris and Misty, all whom May had made sure to make quick friends with much to Max's discomfort. Each night he would hear their giggling voices exchanging all the world's secrets up there on the second floor, and Max would hear his name mentioned a little too often for his own liking.

'I need revenge.' Max thought. Gary and Brock weren't bad company, but he wished Ash was here. 'Ash would definitely help me, no doubt! It would be enough to release Corpfish on them once and that would be the end of their giggles,' he thought, imagining Corpfish pinching his sister's arse.

Today was the day they would all depart for Millennium Island, but still the main guest was conspicuous by his absence. Ash had left for the Faraway Mountains eight months ago according to Delia, and had been supposed to return this week as all his former travelling companions arrived in Pallet Town, but the week had passed and still no Ash had shown up.

'He can't mean to miss out on the Pokemon World Tournament, surely! What temptations can that desolate wilderness possibly offer to outmatch the greatest sports event in the world?'

Located all across the Northern Range, a thousand miles north of Kanto, the Faraway Mountains had more than earned its name. Being the largest mountain range in Iride, it was also the most remote, and though the range had once held a decent population during the Faraway Gold Rush over a hundred years ago, it was a desolation now, savage mightyena roaming the valleys and cunning froslass haunting the icy forests, and not a single human habitation left.

What Ash had hoped to find there Max had no idea, and neither Delia, the Professor nor Gary would reveal anything else about this strange expedition but that he'd gone there to train and prepare for the World Tournament in solitude, and that was the end of that. 'Well, guess I'll get to ask him myself soon enough. Ash won't miss this tournament for the world, I'm confident!'

Max got out of his sleeping bag and put on his green polo shirt, a pair of dark-brown shorts and sneakers, before turning over to pick up his glasses, finally placing them safely on his nose. Nothing much had changed about the young lad since he traveled through Hoenn for the first time. Sure, he was a bit taller, his hair had grown a bit longer and his attitude was a bit sassier, but puberty had taken a rather light toll on him compared to other boys his age. He was smarter now though, much to May's misery, and he was more responsible, a certified pokemon trainer with a bit more than three full years of experience, ready to enter the Pokemon World Tournament for the very first time.

He yawned again. Early starts was not his game, and poor Max might have liked it better to stay in his sleeping bag for the time being, but with the Pokemon World Tournament looming in the horizon even slakoth had to be early birds. Most trainers only got this one shot.

"This is awful." he mumbled. "Horrible! Terrorizing! Gruesome! Inhumane! Arceus-be-damned, my eyelids are heavier than a graveler's butt! If these early starts don't get me at least halfway into the Champions League I will- GAH! GHOST! FUCK! NOOOOO!"

"Shup! Shuppet!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Good morning to you too Shuppet!"

Before him hovered a companion as old as his pokemon journey. At first glance Shuppet looked a feeble thing, all cloth and no muscle, but she was stronger than her size suggested, and determined too, as the everstone around her slender neck bore witness of.

'Evolve or fall.'

Shuppet had been with him from the very start of his adventures, and tiny as she was, she always had a place beside Max, whether it was on his shoulder or next to his sleeping bag.

And so it had happened, that while Max had been cursing all the atrocities of his poor innocent life, Shuppet had woken up and drifted to seat herself on his right shoulder, revealing herself in such a manner as to draw some great war cry from our brave and steadfast hero.

"Shup! Shup!"

"What!? No I don't scream like a girl!? That was my ninja cry! You should at least know that."

"Shupp-eeet."

"Oh don't bother. At least I'm not a piece of cloth feeding on people's jealousy and thirst for vengeance!"

"Shuppet shup shup pet shuppet!"

"What do you mean the pokedex entries aren't accurate!? Do you really presume to tell me the creators of one of the most famous enclopedias ever would dare base their facts on old folktales and- wait. They do actually. All the time."

"Shup shup."

"Oh give it a rest. Not my fault most pokemon professors are lazier than a slaking in a mattress factory."

"Shup. Shuppet shup."

"Yeah. Good point. We better get our asses up to the Corral. Doubt Sceptile will ever let me hear the end of it if we're late again. C'mon on!" Shuppet hovered up to seat herself on his shoulder, and so they were off to yet another morning training session at the Oak's Corral.

* * *

"Yo guys! Big day today, so get off your lazy asses!" Max vaulted the wooden fence encircling Professor Oak's corral, Shuppet riding on his shoulder, and ran to find the creatures that were all but a second family to him. Most of his pokemon had woken up by now; some of them sparring lightly, some chatting peacefully, while Slaking, Nero, Hippopotas and Sealeo still snoozed by the lake. Max looked proudly at his pokemon. 'Aaron Arcus! What a team I've assembled! Ash would be proud, I know it!'

However little he wanted to admit it, Ash had been pretty much a role model to him ever since the two traveled together all those years ago. Same as Ash, Max had started off in his home region, travelling to collect the eight badges required to enter the Ever Grande Conference; same as Ash, he'd developed his own battle style revolving largely around the bond between trainer and pokemon, and same as Ash he vowed to befriend and catch as many pokemon as he could, and start off every region fresh with only Shuppet by his side.

But there were changes as well. Improvements. As the old saying goes, the student surpasses the teacher, and Max had enjoyed far greater success in his first three years as a pokemon trainer than Ash ever did. His career got off to a sensational start when he, with impressive tactics and six on-form pokemon managed to claw his way to the very final of the Ever Grande Conference, finally losing out to Vito Winstrate in what came to be a thriller of a final most Hoennites would remember for years to come.

A bitter loss, but despite the final disappointment, already then Max had equalled his former teacher's greatest ever league achievement. His feat was something few other rookies could boast, and Max had known. He had known of his own extraordinary talent and the greatness that awaited him. He was the son of Norman Maple, the grandson of Sapphire Birch and back then he'd been sure he was the prodigy born to bring the Pokemon Master-trophy back to Hoenn as Vladimir the Attacker, Ruby Gardner and Arthur Neville Ishi Stone had done before him. He was the one who would knock Cynthia of her throne and reclaim Hoenn's lost advantage in the never-ending struggle for pokemon battling supremacy.

But on the road to pokemon mastery there were mountains and valleys both, and Max would see himself crash to a catastrophic Top 32 finish the following season in the Indigo Conference, not even making it to the final rounds. Had it simply been down to overconfidence, or had it been something else? Max still wasn't quite sure. Perhaps it was just his lack of experience. Perhaps he'd just been unlucky, that Ho-oh simply hadn't been with him that league conference.

Whatever it was however, it would not make a comeback the following year. His third year of journeying saw him off to the northern lands of Sinnoh and his greatest achievement yet... Yes. Max Maple was a champion, and not just of some pretender league like the Orre League or Almia League either. He was the champion of the 2050 Lily of the Valley Conference, the perhaps most prestigious league conference in the entire world.

Max was scheduled to challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four came October, two months after the end of the Pokemon World Tournament. 'Lucian can be beaten,' he believed. 'Aaron too. Flint is harder, and Paul... I heard Ash managed to beat him once, but that was before he trained with Cynthia and went on to become one of the best trainers in the world. I guess Paul is a near impossible one, and after the student awaits the teacher... Silent Cynthia... No! I can't think like this. I'm the prodigy of Petalburg. I'll reach the Pokemon Champions League and beat Cynthia in the final, and then I'll beat her again in October! Yeah! I'll be the 11th Pokemon Master and the new Champion of Sinnoh, just to add insult to injury.' Max grinned a wicked grin. 'But to do that I gotta work hard! Really hard!' The pep talk May had given him a year ago still rang in his ears, and he was not about to make shame of it. 'The road to be a Pokemon Master is hard after all, and full of obstacles. And that's why we need to train harder than ever before!'

Max leaped off his trail of thoughts. "Alright guys!" he yelled. "Gather around! We're leaving for Millennium Island in less than five hours, so let's try to get some training done before that!"

Sceptile and Gallade stopped sparring and immediately came over, as well as Breloom, Luxio and all the other pokemon that'd been watching the two combatants. Three quarters of the foursome by the lake lazily began moving towards their trainer as well, but Nero had other plans. The Whiskers Pokemon swam over to the other side of the wide lake and wheeled around. He stayed there for a second, taking in a deep breath to brace himself, and then water parted and foamed as the giant whiscash raced across the lake in less than a split-second. Then fins adjusted, muscles bulged, and Nero leaped, LEAPED, sailing elegantly through the air like a swanna in flight before crashing his full two hundred kilos into the ground right next to Max, causing an earthquake so powerful Max and half his pokemon fell over."

"Geez Nero. I wish you would stop doing that." Max said exasperated as he climbed back to his feet.

His complaints fell on deaf ears. Nero was rolling around on the ground, laughing uncontrollably from what he thought was the funniest prank in the world.

'I'm gonna murder that overgrown feebas one day.'

Five seconds passed. Nero was still laughing. Fifteen seconds passed. Nero was still laughing. Fifty seconds passed...

'Still laughing.'

Max realized his mammoth whiscash was at the current unable to terminate his terrible laughing fit without assistance. 'Bloody overgrown tuna. Why do we have to go through this every morning?'

"'Lright. Enough. You can stop it n-" Max tried to say, but was interrupted by a loud stupid snort. "You're listening? Hey! Yo! Ner- Nero! Stop laughing! Stop- Stop it! I'm warning y-! Shut up! Shut- sh- HEY! FUCK- FUCK YOU! I'LL- ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" The Hoennite pounced at the helpless water-type crippled by his ridiculous laughing fit and managed to claw himself a grip at the Whiskers Pokemon's exposed underbelly. "Let's see who's laughing now!" he cheered viciously.

It was still Nero though, struggling even more with his fit now that Max's nails were tickling his sensitive underbelly.

"STOP! THAT! LAUGHING!" Max demanded, beginning to think he had an advantage, but no sooner than that thought crossed his mind Nero rolled over again, trapping the poor Hoennite underneath.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T CRUSH ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! Or at least not like this. SCEPTILE! PLEASE!"

Gallade and Sceptile looked at the pathetic duo with heavy sighs. Their trainer had the sass of a snivy and the courage of a whismur, they both agreed.

"Holy shit Nero! You're really reeking. You literally smell like shit- WAIT! ARE YOU SHITTING YOURSELF!? NOW OF ALL TIMES!? YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE- or... No, it's just on your belly. Seems like you managed to roll over some venusaur dung, but as long as you stay perfectly still it won't rub onto me- Nero! Nero stop flailing! Nero! NERO! EEEEEEEEK!"

"Tile..." Sceptile sighed, eyes rolling in exasperation as he went to roll the flailing whiscash off his trainer, the poor lad laying there on the ground all covered in sweat and tears, like a man who'd just escaped the claws of death (and the stinks of a venusaur's poop).

"Oh Arceus, thank you Sceptile! I thought I was a goner there. I mean, Nero just rolled over and I didn't know what to-"

"TILE! SCEPTILE!"

"What!? I'm a WIMP!? Oh come on! Not you too!" Max climbed to his feet. "I mean, you saw it all! Nero started! And when I tried to stop him he just-"

"Scept sceptile!"

"My fault!? How is it my fault!?"

"Sceptile!"

"But I was just-"

"Sceeept!"

"Alright alright! I get it. You're not interested in excuses! Arceus. Calm your bulbs!"

While Max moped, Sceptile retreated with contentment to his position beside Gallade, who'd been watching it all with quiet amusement. Nero however, was now laughing more than ever before, the water-type rolling all over the place, forcing Manectric, Luxray and Breloom to leap away so not to be squashed by the shit stained steamroller.

Max watched it all with silent fury, glaring daggers at the giant water-type. 'Laugh all you want, you bloody bastard. Someday I'm gonna make a sandwich out o' you, and ain't nobody gonna want t' eat 'cha either. Nu-uh. You'll be a feast for the murkrow, tha's all, if even they'll have ya. Bet one o' 'em's gonna try t' slurp down one o' those whiskers o' yours, and poor bird'll end up chokin' and screamin' until his face goes all-'

"SCEPTILE!"

"What!? Oh, right. Sorry."

Nero had stopped laughing. The steam gone out of the steamroller, he looked at Max with a perplexed face as if wondering what funny thoughts might've been going through his mind. 'You have some real nerve to look at me like that now.'

The rest of his pokemon had gathered up as well, standing in a semi-circle around him and waiting eagerly for the training to begin. 'Guess there's no baffling this lot anymore.'

"'Lright guys!" the oxford blue-haired boy began. "There's only one week left 'til the Pokemon World Tournament begins, and precisely nine days 'til our first match. As you all know, our opponent for that match will be Vito Winstrate, and as you also remember, he is a tough opponent, a very, very tough opponent."

The more than twenty thousand groups making up the first group stage of the Pokemon World Tournament had been announced a week ago, and Max was less than pleased with the result. 'My first match of the group stage is against Vito, which is bad enough, but the last match...'

Max still remembered the first time he'd met her, living with her family at their modest farm out on the badlands of Route 111. She had seemed okay back then, but somehow they'd parted on bad terms and she never seemed to have forgiven him for whatever he'd done, coming back to haunt him as a tough rival after he began his journey years later. 'I set out with Treecko, she started out with a numel. I caught Tailow and she caught a geodude.' She was almost as sassy to him as he was to everyone else, and there was nothing Max hated more than trying to deal with her cunning and strange battle style. She was the one rival he'd never managed to beat, and now they were gonna battle again, in the Pokemon World Tournament, where dreams and adventures begins...

'And comes to an end.' Max knew all too well the sour side of that coin. The sponsors and promoters would all have you believe the World Tournament was some all-good event promoting only dreams and happiness for all and everyone involved, but that was a lie stinkier than Nero's butthole. More than a hundred thousand trainers would leave Millennium Island with broken dreams this summer, and deep down Max braced himself for the imminent disappointment, knowing all too well that the Champion's League was too far out of reach, even for him.

'But I'm not gonna see my dream crushed by you! Vivi Winstrate... You're cunning as a sneasel and mean as a hunchcrow, and you have the ability to make my life a living hell, but I'm gonna beat you. I'm a better trainer than you, and I have stronger pokemon. I'm the champion of the 2050 Lily of the Valley Conference, and I'm not afraid of some little girl from the Route 111 outback!'

He was confident he could beat Vivi, but he would not spend any more time thinking about her now. It was Vito first, Vivi later, and he still had a score to settle with the eldest Winstrate brother. 'The student surpasses the teacher.'

"Three years ago he beat us all in the Ever Grande Conference final," Max continued, the memories of his heated battle with Vito still blazing fresh in his mid, "but we're tougher now. Stronger. We've battled and beaten foes twice his level, and we know better than to get all cocky again now. We've learnt, and we've trained, and we've improved! So what do you say we beat this guy? What do you say we take all the three points and scoop up all the glory? It's ripe there for the taking! Why not grab it all? Let's present our old friend Vito with a gift when we meet nine days from now! A new name! Vito Losestrate, how does that sound?"

His pokemon bounced up and down, chanting and taunting and chortling like a troop of aipom. There was nothing better getting their spirits up than a bit of jesting. Shuppet, Slaking, Sceptile, Gallade, Breloom, Manectric, Nero, Sealeo, Camerupt, Luxray, Staraptor, Abomasnow, Hippopotas, Skunktank, Wartortle, Arcanine, Dragonite, Nidoking and Rhydon. They all were the same when it came to it, cocky champions basking themselves in glory, and holding as little regard for an opponent as a charizard for a butterfree.

'I guess they still haven't come down from the Lily of the Valley-cloud quite yet,' Max thought. 'Oh well, pokemon are pokemon, jolly creatures without the careful minds of humans. They want to celebrate our recent victory, and why should I stop them? After all, a bit of overconfidence won't cause any harm as long as I remain level-headed, and I will. I will lead this team to victory. Yeah! The glory is ripe for the taking!'

"But in all seriousness now." He quieted his pokemon. "I'm not making this up guys. We really have gotten stronger over the past two years, and the Lily of the Valley Conference proved it. New additions to the team, a stricter training regime... most importantly we've finally developed our own battling style. We have the talent! We've had the right guidance as I'm sure Vito would agree on, and we now have the experience too! With all this in mind, I say we can go far, don't you think? I say we'll claw our way to the Advanced Pokemon World Tournament, and then we'll claw our way onward and upwards after that! I say we go further than our friend Vito could ever dream of! I say we take it all! I say we win this damn tournament, and I say we BEAT VITO WINSTRATE!"

The uproar from his pokemon was massive, Slaking pounding his chest, Gallade slashing the air, Manectric and Luxray firing Thunderbolts all around them and Camerupt letting loose a roaring Eruption sure to wake the whole bloody town!

But Max didn't care. He was too fired up to bother now, and there was no taming his pokemon after such a speech. "Then let's get down to business!" he roared, and so began another day of training and battling, and Pallet Town again woke to the sounds of roars and thunder. The sweet music of pokemon training.

 _Music stop_

* * *

 **Author's rambling:** And with that, the first chapter of our massive adventure comes to a conclusion.

So what do you think? Confused? You should be. Max's dream touched on several different elements that will not be introduced before far later in this story.

But that the Pokemon World Tournament is drawing closer, that much is clear at least, and there will not be too many chapters now before our heroes take their first steps on Millennium Island. (Well, alright. Ash's first battle in the World Tournament begins at chapter 11, so I guess as of yet we're still a few thousands of words away from it all, but we'll move at a steady pace!)

Also, I'm sure Max probably looks a bit OOC to some of you, and I will not deny I've somewhat done that on purpose. Remember, almost five years have passed since last time we saw him and lots of things have happened since then. He's gotten his starter, participated in three league conferences and won one of them! Some characters will be more OOC than Max and some less. It all depends on how much they've been through since the last time we saw them and how much they've grown.

A quick question on the music links: How did it work? Did any of you try it? Did the music help build the setting and different moods, or was it just disturbing and in the way? Let me know!

But anyway, I'll round this up now.

Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, especially on the pokemon battle between Garchomp and Shuppet. If there's one thing I'll really strive for in this fic it's creating fast-paced and entertaining battles loaded with advanced mechanisms and complicated strategies.

Oh! And I'm also on the lookout for a Beta Reader if anyone would be willing.

Finally, hope you enjoyed this first visit to the World of Pokemon and will come back for more. Our adventure has only just began, and the coming wonders are all the results of more than two years of hard work and inspiring daydreaming.

This is a tribute to imagination.

.

 **Upcoming chapters:**

\- _Chapter 2: The colour of pure-white beginnings -_ May POV, Dawn POV, Misty POV - About 14000 words.

\- _Chapter 3:_ _Sceptilite -_ Ash POV - About 7500 words.

- _Chapter 4: The day that changed it all -_ Ash POV - About 20000 words.

.

Until next time!


	3. Ch2: The colour of pure-white beginnings

**Kanto map:** I recently learnt how to use a mapping software called Campaign Cartographer 3, and after playing around with it a bit I decided to try and create a map over Kanto that included all the anime-exclusive locations and the OC locations exclusive to this fic. I think it turned out quite well! Check it out! You'll find the links on my fanfic profile. They're at the top.

 **Appendix updated:** An explanation on Form Cycles has been added to the Appendix, just above the long list of Ash's pokemon. It's a world mechanic invented for this fic exclusively, basically designed to give an explanation on Pikachu and some other of Ash's pokemon's seemingly inconsistent levels of power.  
Thanks to Thecactusman for pointing it out.

 **To fanficguardian:** As I see it Paul is one of the greatest talents in the pokemon battling world. He knows how to make his pokemon strong, has a determination harder than an aggron's armor and above all possesses one of the greatest tactical minds of his generation. If his talent was to be groomed the right way by the right people I believe he could rise to Elite or even Champion levels, and in this fic he has.

Ash is a bit of a different matter. While his battle style is a stark opposition to Paul's cold and calculating one, I judge him no less talented. However, talent is not everything, and during the past years a mix of bad luck and a few bad choices has made Ash lose some ground to Paul. All this will be further elaborated on of course, but do know that Ash is not as bad as the appendix might give impression of. How strong you are is not always decided by your trophy cabinet.

I fully agree on the OC-thing, but I fear there's little to be done about it. This is gonna be a mammoth fic and thus requires a mammoth cast, which in turn forces the creation of OCs. Many OCs. However, I can promise you that I'm gonna do my best to ease you into this story by introducing familiar faces first, and then adding on with a few OCs later. Most of them are just there for world building reasons after all.

.

 **A few quick reminders:**

C _ursive_ for youtube, **bold** for ListenOnRepeat.

If you put **m.** before the _fanfiction .net-_ part of the web address of this story, the chapter will open in a format where it's possible to copy the link directly instead of having to write the whole link manually into the search bar.

For example:

 **m.** fanfiction. net s/11442685/2/Tale-of-the-Pokemon-Master-A-dream-of-victory

Now, let's get down to the second chapter of this tale.

.

.

.

 **~*~ Chapter 2: The colour of pure-white beginnings ~*~**

Seas rise and fall, and mountains shoot towards the sky growing grand and tall. The world is made, eons fade, a child is no more afraid.

A miracle!

* * *

 **?v=WxPOSrrWjJY#Pok%C3%A9mon_X%2FY_-_B%2FW_Emotion_theme_HD_(Official)**

Every day she woke, she knew her final day had drawn a little closer.

May Maple had found herself starting to dread mornings, as well as middays and evenings, and everything else that reminded her of the passing of time. Only nights gave her solace, those endless hours that she spent sipping from her hip flask of Charizard's Roar while pondering on everything that had happened that past year, the past ten years, all the years she had lived.

'Those years are my life, and there won't be much more to add to it.'

She thought about Max. She thought about her father, her mother. She thought about Blaziken and Beautifly and Delcaty, Snorlax and Blastoise and Venusaur and all her other pokemon. She thought about Ash, about Brock, Solidad, Harley. She thought about Drew. Oh, how much she thought about Drew!

Her waking nights were made of memories and her sleeping nights were made of worse. Nightmares. Endless nightmares haunted her sleep, faceless ghosts, timid ghosts, cruel ghosts, ghosts with the faces of everyone she loved, the ghost with the face of Drew, always that ghost with the face of Drew.

And then it was the song. Always she heard that song, haunting and alluring like the gifts of Giratina. 'Come, come, children, you who all must die.'

May sighed, blinking her eyes hard to try get that line out of her head, and turned over to stare at the ceiling, listening to all the sounds of the house. Downstairs she could hear the sounds of breakfast in the making, the faint hum of the coffeemaker, the tinkling of forks and knives, the muffled voices of Delia, Brock and Cilan as they danced around down there preparing the grand morning meal. Listening to it all, it helped her calm down, forgetting about that awful song. It was a good distraction, and she was thankful for it. 'I need distractions,' she knew. 'Distractions are what get me out of bed. Distractions are what keeps me alive and going… until they won't anymore. And what will happen then?'

She dreaded that day, that day when her father would curse and scream and her mother would wail and tear out her hair over her lost children. She dreaded how real it was. Dreaded its ever-growing presence. 'One day, and then another, and suddenly it's here.'

She tried to shake off her thoughts of doom and dust. What did they help anyway? She'd pondered on it all a million times, and still held no answer to her struggles.

'Because there aren't any.' She had known it for a time now. She had resigned, forfeited. Her future was set in lavender stone, and who was she to try fight her destiny? 'But today is not the day I die.' At least those words always cheered her up, if only a little. A prayer of sorts, it reminded her that she still had at least one day left to live. 'One day, and then another, and suddenly it's here.' That terrible hand ripping her soul from her throat. She saw it every night. Felt its cold touch. It was there, waiting for her to grow weak enough. 'And then it will strike, and it'll carry my soul off to some place beyond seeing.'

She slapped her cheeks harshly, like some makuhita using SmellingSalt on itself to stay awake. 'No. Away! Away depressing thoughts! Distractions. Distractions is what I need.'

She gazed around to take in the morning scenery. Misty, Dawn, Iris and herself, the four of them had made a smart choice claiming Ash's room. The comforts of the little homely room was luxury compared to the cramped conditions Max and her father had to suffer, she knew, and the company of Iris, Dawn and Misty was something she gladly welcomed. With them, there was always someone to gossip with, someone to share a giggle.

'Distractions.'

They'd been up late last night, giggling and gossiping, drinking and rummaging through poor Ash's private stuff. His socks and underwear was scattered all over the place, and his globe had been kicked over, making Hoenn the North Pole and Ardbasharia the South. Next to it, poor innocent Dawn had fallen asleep on top of his snorlax plush doll, her snores like a jigglypuff's and her hair a blue shower around a tired face. Misty had somehow found her way into the comforts of Ash's bed, but with her hair a fearow's nest and her face a mess of suspicious stains she'd fared no better than the young Sinniwoman. Finally, she noticed Iris was missing, the hammock she'd erected between the desk and the dresser empty. 'That's odd. Considering how much we all drank last night you'd imagine the hangover would keep her in bed till someone dragged her out of it,' May reflected. 'Then again, if she's such a heavyweight as she boasts...' May glanced over at the sleeping figures of Dawn and Misty. 'Seems at least she is in comparison to those two lightweights here... But I suppose everyone can't be a drunkard. Now, where is that flask of Charizard's Roar gone?"

Gracefully as a spinda, she wobbled out of her sleeping bag and rose unsteadily to her feet to search for her liquor. "Oh. It's all inside me," she realized with a dumb hiccup.

May shook her head to try and win back control over her body from the tickling arms of alcohol. It worked about as well as Thunder on a torterra. Her head was pounding, her throat was on fire and she felt a sudden urge to vomit. 'Some more Charizard's Roar will fix that. Fire against fire. Alcohol against alcohol.' She knew that made about as little sense as teaching a cryogonal Attract, but right now she couldn't really seem to give three venusaur's shits about logic.

May teetered forward a step, then another, but on the third her wobbling feet lost their battle against gravity and she fell flailing forward head first against the drawer by the door, quaking it so an object fell from the top and hit her in the head. "Ouch! May hurt herself in her confusion," she muttered in self-irony, nursing the spot where the object had hit her. "What the hell was it that- Oh! It's you!" The object of blame was her hip flask of Charizard's Roar, and she quickly reached for it to see if there were still some tears of solace left inside to burn away her headache.

It was. Three fat drops landed on her tongue when she upended it and she grimaced as they blazed down her throat. "Well, that should do for now," she muttered, and used the drawer for support to climb back onto her feet.

Back on her safe and steadfast feet– "OH FUCK! SHIT! All right. I'm all right." –she turned to study the ornaments of pride and memory decorating Ash's drawer. Those, at least, they'd had the decency not to touch. All his merits were neatly organized. From the Orange League trophy, golden with its silver wings, to the seven battle frontier symbols and the forty gym badges he'd earned throughout his journeys, all looking like they'd been placed there yesterday thanks to Delia's dutiful efforts.

But there was another set of badges beside the eight from Unova as well, a set all four of them had puzzled over until Delia had given them an explanation. The badges were from the Kalos region, the country across the Swallow Straits on the continent of Atlas, and there was something different about these eight badges compared to the other forty. They were golden.

It wasn't that Kalos served some strange custom of painting all their badges golden or anything like that. No. Dawn herself had been to Kalos less than a month ago and won all the eight gym badges there, and she'd told that Kalos badges were just as all other badges: large and small, square and round, ornated and plain, green and red and blue, but never completely golden. No. These badges were no ordinary ones.

Ash Ketchum had taken on the Kalósi Goodshow Gym Challenge and won, defeating the eight Kalósi gym leaders at their absolute full strength to earn himself these glorious golden badges.

Knowing her father, May knew that was no simple task at all. It was a normal custom for gym leaders to adjust their level after how experienced the challenger was. After all, a gym leader's job was to teach, not to defeat, and a rookie would often be given an easier time than a more experienced trainer.

But if you marched into some gym and demanded to challenge the leader in the fashion of old Charles Goodshow, well… May had seen her father facing a Goodshow challenger once, and that day she'd spied war in her father's eyes. Norman Maple loved Goodshow Challenges, she knew. It was the one time he was allowed to go full out against an opponent, and as she'd learnt from her father just some days ago, even _he_ had been forced to hand out a few golden Balance Badges during his long reign as leader of the Petalburg Gym. But every time he'd yielded the glorious ornament, it'd been with a smile on his face. "It's always an epic battle, these Goodshow challenges," her father had told her, "and honestly, the only thing that can really match them is the battles of the Pokemon World Tournament. That's how great they are."

That one time she'd watched her father face a Goodshow challenger he'd used all his old and most powerful veterans: Blissey, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Spinda, and King and Kong, those two slaking that had been her father's greatest powerhouses for as long as May could remember. She was in little doubt that if her father had used one of those two the day Ash had come to challenge his gym, her poor travelling companion would've known a trashing like nothing before. But as the educating duty of a gym leader required, that time her father had used Rocksmasher instead, a younger and much less experienced slaking of his, and so Ash had managed to pull off a victory in the end. How he would've fared against the rest of her father's slaking: Vigo, Crackfist or Grasmouth, May could only guess, but she was confident King would've finished all three of Ash's pokemon in one move.

'But if he'd challenged King today…'

Her old companion had grown, she knew, the golden badges on the drawer bore testimony of that, and she could only wonder how strong a pokemon trainer he was now. 'Dawn even thinks he can become the next Pokemon Master, but she's always been a bit too optimistic for her own good.' May thought.

But before Ash could even start dreaming about the Pokemon Master title, he had to make it to the starting line of the Pokemon World Tournament first, and if Delia was to be believed, he could still be lost somewhere in the deep wilderness of the Faraway Mountains for all they knew. 'Come on Ash. Where are you?'

May studied the rest of the little collection of merits and old memories. 'Ash would gladly throw it all away if his chance to participate in the World Tournament depended on it.' Somehow she knew that. Ash was a good and sweet-hearted person, but like every other trainer his age, he too dreamt of the glory of the Pokemon World Tournament. 'Well, you can't really blame him, can you? Life is short and merciless, and I guess you'd want to get as much out of it as possible. That's what goals are for after all.'

There were three more trophies on the drawer as well: one with a pokeball on top that bore the inscription _Extreme Pokemon Race champion_ , another with the inscription _Ash Ketchum, proud winner of the Twinleaf Festival Battle Challenge,_ and the last a beauty contest trophy that both her, Dawn and Iris hilariously had mistaken for being Ash's until Delia had revealed the true owner of it. The beautiful single mother had forgiven their little mistake however. After all, all four girls had witnessed their fair share of Ash Ketchum-crossdressing moments, and neither of them could really say they'd been all that disgusted with what they'd seen.

"Ash is pretty damn fine in a dress really," May giggled to herself.

There was a pair of sooth bells on the drawer too, won in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition according to Dawn, and alongside them was a focus band he'd received from a Sinni Expert Stonecutter. Next to that was a certificate from a PokeRinger competition he'd won in Sinnoh, and finally the wooden figure of a tediursa that had been a gift from herself. 'I gave it to him on the docks of Port Valor before the Wallace Cup four years ago, and I haven't seen him since.'

So much had happened since then. Her journey through Johto, her fabulous return to Hoenn that saw her win five contests in a row, her glorious victory in the Hoenn Grand Festival that finally advanced her to the rank of Top Coordinator, her battle against Lisia Seaman Gardner in the Master Rank Coordinators World Fair, all the marvels and wonderful places Drew and her had visited during their backpacker tour around the Pokemon World. There were so many things she wanted to tell him over and over again…

And so many things she could never tell him at all. The Dwellers in the deep, the girl with the ghastly hand, Shìshī, the portal, Drew's fate… 'I can never tell them the truth of what happened to Drew, lest the ghastly hand will come for them too. No. No one must ever believe it's true. No one must ever know it's true. No one must ever know."

She shook her head again, almost violently. 'No. No! Distractions. Distractions! Drew is gone, but today is not the day I die.'

She forced her mind to return to the ornaments on the drawer. 'No Terracota Ribbon,' she observed. 'He keeps it with him then.' She rummaged through her pockets to find her own half of the blazing ribbon. 'It's been so long.' She studied the old thing with a warm smile as old memories washed over her. The boy who'd fought so fiercely to try and save his pikachu, the jerk who'd told her she had a long way to go before winning contests, the aspiring pokemon breeder with his exquisite cooking, the happy torments of her little brother's know-it-all-attitude (which had only grown with his age), all their adventures together through Hoenn and Kanto. She savoured it all. Memories. Thoughts that filled her stomach with a warm sensation-

"BURP!"

-or perhaps it was just the burning liquor…

The lure Ash had gotten from Misty was absent from the drawer as well, and his half of the broken pokeball he shared with Gary. 'His friends might be far away, but he keeps their memories close. He's matured that much at least.' She smiled at the thought.

The door opened with a careful creak then, and a face of pure sunshine peaked in then. "May, dear! Up and going already?" Delia Ketchum sang. "Well, you better wake up the others then. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, and it would be a shame if the others were to come down half an hour from now just to find out you've already eaten all the food, now wouldn't it?"

May chuckled, hiding the flask of charizard's roar behind her back. "Well, I supposed it wouldn't be _that_ much of a shame." Her stomach growled to echo her words.

Delia giggled. "Now you sound just like Ash! Well, wake them or not, but the breakfast will be ready on the table soon! Ask your stomach if it can eat for three." Delia giggled again before disappearing.

'Bitch, I can eat for four,' May thought proudly, but decided to wake her friends anyway.

 _Music stop_

* * *

 _watch?v=AzqTd73CCrA_

The living room was filled with the tinkling sounds of forks, spoons and knives against plates and dishes, mixed with light chatting and the low humming from the coffeemaker in the kitchen. It was breakfast time at the Ketchum residence, and crowded around the long table erected across the living room sat both new and old friends of Dawn, all assembled by the irresistible smells of Delia Ketchum's cooking. At the heart of the table sat Delia, Brock and Cilan on one side, and Caroline, her mother and Mr. Mime on the other, the five humans chatting about everything from berries to knitting, the pokemon helping the conversation with a "Mime!" from time to time. Next to Cilan and Mr. Mime on the kitchen-end of the table, Iris, May and Dawn herself sat staring at their food, none of the talking much thanks to that Arceus-damned hangover. Misty sat between Gary and Delia, her face looking like it was divided in two, bored and scowling on one side and cheerful on the other. Finally, Gary, the Professor, Norman and Max sat on the far end of the table closest to the front door, Max eagerly telling the three about the training he'd been doing this morning, Norman and the Professor offering some advise when needed, Gary doing the same, though more frequently, and his advises were often met with a "Yeah. I already know that."

Next to Dawn, on the end of the table closest to the kitchen, a chair stood empty. 'For Ash,' Dawn knew. 'In case he'll walk in during the breakfast. Delia still believes that. Perhaps this will be the day.' In the start, there'd been a lot of questions about where Ash had gone of to, and why he hadn't returned yet. Dawn had shockingly learnt he'd headed off to the Faraway Mountains, a humongous mountain range in the middle of Iride harsher and colder than even the Coronet Mountains in Sinnoh. He'd been supposed to return from the mountains over a week ago, but no Ash had shown up, and with every day passing the questions and curiosity had slowly faded to whispers and worry. Delia hid it well, but Dawn thought she could still see bags of concern under her chestnut eyes.

It didn't surprise her. She was worried as well. So many things could've happened to Ash up there. The Faraway Mountains were packed with all kinds of dangerous creatures: wild pokemon that'd existed without a human's warm bond for hundreds of years, pokemon that'd been turned into killing machines by old and cruel scientific experiments. And then it was the animals. The Faraway Mountains was one of the last places in Iride where animals still roamed in the wild, and Dawn was in no doubt a wolf wouldn't think twice about ripping out Ash's throat should he happen upon one. 'That's why we contained them. Animals are dangerous and savage, but pokemon helped us cleanse Iride of them.'

Dawn reached for a sausage, dipped it in aspear jam and rolled a slice of cheese around it, before taking a bite. The sourness of the aspear jam mingled with the cheese and delicious sausage to create a most stunning explosion of tastes in her mouth, and Dawn closed her eyes for a moment to savour the extraordinary flavour.

This sausage was pork, from one of the massive meat farms around Celadon City most likely, though it could just as well have been from Goldenrod, Hearthome, Slateport, Ring Town or even Pueltown! Thousands and thousands of oxen, pigs, moose, squirrels, dogs, chickens and all sorts of birds were bred and butchered in these farms every day to sustain the ever-growing population of people and pokemon, and the same worked for Hoenn and the Orange Islands too, where a multitude of fish sorts, and even some octopuses and sharks were bred to serve the same purpose. Excluding the extreme wilderness of the Faraway Mountains, meat farms were the only places where you could still find animals in Iride. They were born there, lived and died, and Dawn was glad. 'Animals are savage of nature and good for nothing but meat. Better to have the pure hearts of pokemon ruling the wild.'

Dawn took another bite of the sausage, and then looked up as May turned to Iris and asked, "Say, where were you this morning? Your hammock was empty when I woke. Out to buy some persim berries for your head, eh?"

The aspiring Dragon Master shrugged. "Almost. You know the woods around here are crowded with all kinds of berries, right? I was just out picking some, that's all."

May frowned. "You must have stuffed yourself really good on them then. You've barely eaten anything at all, which is pretty strange when it's Delia's food we're talking about."

Iris just shrugged again, but this time gave no reply.

Dawn gave her a quizzical look. 'Stuffing yourself on berries before breakfast. Does she think she's a pokemon?' Well, you never really knew with the Unovian wild-child, it seemed to Dawn. She butted heads with her dragonite and swung around in the trees with mankey, and once Dawn had even spied her stealing a bite from her excadrill's food bowl. She seemed just a bit more uncivilized than the rest of them, just a bit closer to nature. 'Put in that light, I guess stuffing herself on some berries hardly is the most uncivilized thing she's ever done.'

Dawn dipped the sausage in aspear jam again. Berries was one of the most healthy things you could eat, and Dawn too ate a lot of it. They contained aura, and a good berry diet was vital for combating depression, laziness and anger according to several studies Dawn had read. Aura was life energy after all, and your soul needed nutrition just as much as your body did. Animal meat couldn't give you that. You had to eat berries... or pokemon meat. Dawn had heard those stories too, terrible stories about people who stole your pokemon in the night, and then butchered them for breakfast. Such acts were punishable by law in all of Iride, but it still happened. Supposedly, pokemon meat was extremely addictive, almost like a drugs. It was packed with aura, hundred times more than a simple berry, and just a single bite of meat could flood you with euphoria as life energy surged into your soul. The surge never lasted long though, and when it was over the eater would always crave the euphoria again, willing to butcher another pokemon for it.

Dawn felt unwell thinking about it. Eating the flesh of a pokemon, it was something she would never ever do. She was a good Arceist, and a pokemon trainer on top of that. Trying to imagine eating a pokemon, it would be like chewing on your brother's leg. 'No trainer wants to eat her own friends after all,' Dawn thought, 'and the bonds that form between trainer and pokemon are as thick as family.'

She thought of Prinplup, who'd finally found the courage to evolve only four months ago in Dawn's battle against Wulfric to earn herself the final Kalos badge. She thought of Lopunny, who'd been so angry with her for deciding to convert from coordinating to pokemon battling, only to completely change her attitude after singlehandedly defeating two of Falkner's flying-types. She thought of Typhlosion, who'd been absolutely outstanding when she'd climbed all the way to the final of this year's Lumiose Conference. She thought of Ursaring, who she'd traded from Paul in exchange for her own Togekiss during the time they travelled together through Johto three years ago. She thought of Mamoswine, who'd quickly developed a fierce rivalry with Ursaring for the position as her team's alpha male, only to form a rowdy due with the Hibernator Pokemon after the two decided to be buddies instead of fighting. Pachirisu, Ambipom, Sandslash, Ampharos, Wooper, Slowbro, Scizor, Carnivine, Mantine, Bergmite, Florges, Helioptile and Dragalge. They were as much a family to her as Johanna, her uncle Emil and her grandfather Mathis had ever been, and she would not trade them for the world.

'Humans and pokemon, we're all a great family, aren't we? And it's all thanks to Sir Aaron Arcus, who sacrificed himself two thousand years ago to make sure no pokemon would ever harm a man of his sacred blood. It's up to every good pokemon trainer, coordinator and Arceist out there to keep that pact alive. We are guardians of Arceus' kingdom as much as aura guardians are, and so long as we do not forget that, peace will be certain.'

Dawn felt rather overly pious thinking that, she could not deny it. Her faith in Arceism had grown quite massively during the past four years, and she now found herself praying to Azelf for valor, Mesperit for verity, Uxie for acuity and Arcues for light and goodness every night before going to sleep. She had read the Arcula three times, and could recite some of the most important passages on foot. Some ignoramuses might believe her overly devoted and even fanatic, but so long as what she'd witnessed among the Michina Ruins four years ago remained fresh in her mind, she could do nothing but kneel and pray.

"And it's that damn KPA's fault!"

Dawn's trail of thoughts was interrupted by Gary slamming his fist down on the table in some silly fury.

"Kanto Pokemon Association board of directors they call themselves! More like Kanto Psyduck Association board of… stubborn old shits! All they do is eat expensive caviar and exploit the sport to enrichen themselves, not giving a single venusaur's shit about actually trying to improve it!"

Munching on a piece of toast, Gary seemed to have taken completely control over the conversation at the other end of the table, much to Max's annoyance,and was now going on about what Dawn quickly had learnt was his daily rant against the Kanto Pokemon Association. Despite retiring from pokemon battling almost six years ago, Gary's interest for the worldwide sport seemed only to have grown, and if you made the mistake of showing even the tiniest bit of interest for the topic, the professor-to-be would not hesitate to drag you into some long discussion on battle strategies, training methods and his favourite topic: how bad the KPA was running the Indigo League.

"Not a day goes by without him mentioning it." Misty had told her. The two had been dating for a short time a while back, and during those few weeks Misty had gotten her head so filled with the wrongdoings of the Kanto Pokemon Association that she could elaborate on every single point of Gary's twenty-point list. (Don't even ask…)

Though, not that his criticism wasn't without foundation.

During the past decades, the Indigo League had fallen further and further behind the other leagues, both when it came to the general quality and the ability to produce world-class trainers. In Kanto and Johto's merged Elite Four model only one Kantonian, Koga, was represented, and the poison type expert was miles behind the likes of Paul, Flint and Wallace in terms of power and skill. The general organisation of the league was nothing short of awful either, if Gary was to be believed, and in comparison to the Hoenn League and Sinnoh League, the Indigo League seemed no more than a big heap of bad organisation and wrong priorities. It might have been the best and most challenging league in the world sixty years ago, but now it was a shadow of its former glory, long ago bypassed by the Sinnoh League, the Hoenn League, the Johto and the Unova League. Hell! Even the Kalos and Alola League were catching up!

"If you ask me," Gary started, still chewing on the sausage as he spoke, "the first thing we should do is to get our own Elite Four again. I mean, how ridiculous isn't it? Kanto and Johto are the only two countries to have ever shared an Elite Four, and there exists no accounts whatsoever to prove that anything good has ever come out of this stupid model. All countries serious about pokemon battling have their _own_ Elite Four, so why shouldn't we as well?"

"But," Dawn started, "I thought the shared Elite Four was created as a symbol of diplomacy and friendship between Kanto and Johto after the Silver War? Peace is more important than prestige on the battlefield, remember."

"Hah!" Gary snorted, but before the professor-to-be could launch his fiery answer, Misty cut in with a voice of pure boredom.

"The Silver War ended one hundred and thirty-two years ago," she said, "and ever since the birth of the Iridish Union in the nineteen fifties Kanto and Johto have been so closely tied together economically and politically that a second Silver War seems about as likely as Brock ever getting a girlfriend."

"Hey!"

'Poor Brock.' Dawn sympathized.

"Yeah! Exactly what I would've said!" Gary exclaimed. "Damn Mist, you've been studying my twenty-points list now, haven't you?"

"Choke on a diglett."

"But what about the value of traditions?" Dawn shot in again. "You've had the shared Elite Four for so long it's kinda become one, don't you think? I'm sure many would be displeased to see it come to an end."

"Oh please!" Gary sassed her with all his might. "Traditions are just something stubborn old geezers use to protect their nostalgia, however stupid it- OUCH! Gramps! What the hell!"

"Respect your elders," Professor Oak withdrew the rolled-up newspaper.

"Sorry..." Gary rubbed the point on his skull where the paper had struck. "But you do agree, don't you? Sharing our Elite Four serves no other purpose but to stagnate Kanto and Johto's growth on the battlefield, I'm telling y'all! I mean, when did Kanto last have a Champion? When did we last have an Elite Four in another league than our own? There hasn't been a Kantonian in the quarterfinals of the past three World Tournaments for Arceus' sake! We freaking suck, and it's all that fucking KPA's fault!"

The table grew quiet. No one could argue with Gary on that. It was just plain facts. There had been a time when Kanto had dominated the pokemon battling world, when Kantonians held the Champion positions in Hoenn and Sinnoh as well as Kanto-Johto. The finals of the 1950, 1970 and 1990 Pokemon World Tournaments had all had Kantonian finalists, and only Lugia's misfortune had kept them from getting a Pokemon Master in that time period. The Indigo League had been the place to prove your worth during those decades, but that was over half a century ago now. The pokemon battling sport had changed, though not Kanto with it, if Gary was to be believed. They'd fallen behind, refusing to adapt and evolve, still sticking to old ideas and outdated battle styles, and the gap up to Sinnoh and Hoenn grew wider every year. Kanto was still waiting for their first Pokemon Master, and it seemed to Dawn they'd be waiting for many more decades to come.

 _Music stop_

* * *

After Gary's rant, the conversations again faded to a buzz of small talk and the tinkling of forks and spoons and knives, but not for long. As the clock struck 09:59 the enthusiastic professor-to-be at the end of the table leapt from his chair and again cut through the small talk to announce with an abundance of excitement, "Holy Arceus! Look at the clock! Indigo Daily is about to start! Delia! Where is the remote?"'

 _watch?v=58Dp2O2TW9M_

The table grew silent as everyone turned their focus to the television. Indigo Daily was a show that ran on KBC Sport every day from 10:00 to 10:30 in the morning, the two reporters Damian and Craig bringing up various news and discussions from the pokemon battling circuits. Today, as it had been for the past weeks and as it would be for many weeks to come, the topic was the Pokemon World Tournament, this summer's world mega event, attracting trainers and excited spectators from all over Iride and Atlas, America and even Acra to join in the massive pokemon battling festival. The world was coming to Millennium Island. The hype was insane.

 _"Well Craig, just seven days left now!"_ Damian began as the last tones of the show intro faded.

 _"It is Damian, and it looks to become an absolute cracker of a tournament! More than one hundred and twenty-six thousand trainers have signed up so far! One hundred and twenty-six! Can you believe that? Almost forty thousand more than ten years ago!"_

 _"You tell me Craig. I've never been this trilled about a World Tournament before!_ _It's the 100 years anniversary, and Charles Goodshow has promised this will be the absolute grandest one yet!"_

 _"Aye! So grand it'll be, that this winter the Pokemon League were forced to forward the opening date of the Tournament from the 31st to the 17th of May to accommodate for the enormous participant tally! Goodshow has admitted it blew even their wildest estimates. One hundred and twenty-six thousand!"_

Dawn frowned. The schedule change, that was part of the reason why Ash was so late. Gary had told her that. "It's strange, really," he'd said. "Before he left for the Faraway Mountains, he told me he'd return to Pallet Town one month before the tournament started to make his final preparations, you know, synchronize his pokemon's form curves and all that advanced shit. That was in September however, three months before the Pokemon League announced their plans of expanding the World Tournament by two weeks. The tournament will begin on the 17th of May instead of the 31st, but I doubt Ash even knows that. The Faraway Mountains is a fucking desolation, and there's neither internet connection nor phone coverage out there. My guess is that he still believes he is on schedule, completely unaware of the change of date. Still though... even with the schedule change, he should've been back by now. We're well into May and there's still no sign of him. Why is he taking so long? What could be holding him up?"

A lump of worry formed in Dawn's stomach as she remembered that. She knew how much the World Tournament meant to Ash. All his talk about growing stronger, his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. His match was on the opening day, and if he failed to turn up in time he'd be disqualified from the World Tournament. Just like that. No Pokemon World Tournament. No Pokemon Master title. Nothing. Dawn couldn't even start imagining how hard he'd take that blow. 'Ten years... Imagine waiting ten years for a chance to make your dream come true, only to get turned away on the starting line because you got the wrong date.'

Dawn sent Gary a concerned look, but the professor-to-be's eyes were intently fixed on the TV.

 _"It's gonna be grand for sure, but_ _with this humongous number of trainers, new and old, known and unknown, rising and falling stars, Champions and Elite Fours and rookies, we've certainly had our hands full trying to organize and analyze them all. To cover them all, we've had to work methodically and focus on one trainer class at the time._ _Cynthia, Steven, Lance... We talked yesterday about how we expected all the Champions to make a run for the Pokemon Master title. Today we'll take a step down and talk about those that come underneath. The Elite Fours."_

 _"The Elites of the nation, the ever ambitious tormentors of Champions. We've seen Elite Fours running away with the Pokemon Master title more than once during the past one hundred years."_

" _Twice actually. Bertha Boden did it in 2010 and Vladimir the Attacker emulated her in 2030."_

" _And let's not forget Cynthia, who entered the 2040 World Tournament as an Elite Four but won it as a Champion after beating her predecessor Palmer Manuel Adler in the quarterfinals, ending his short spell as Sinnoh Champion."_

" _But we won't bore you to death with endless history lessons on the Pokemon World Tournament. Let's instead look at some of the things we have in wait."_

" _First up are Phoebe Veronica Sanchez and Tyson Rodgers of the Hoenn Elite Four, who are both expected to progress all the way through the Advanced Pokemon World Tournament and into the Champions League."_

 _"No doubt about that Craig! Tyson's_ Meowth with Boots _has been immense in the recent friendlies, and I believe we're still to see the best of this iconic pokemon!"_

" _And of course, we all remember how close Phoebe was to bypass Wallace and claim the forth Elite Four position in her challenge match just six months ago. She will be immense in this tournament!"_

 _"I doubt that not a bit Craig._ _Now, though she might not be the absolute favorite among the Elite Fours, it would certainly be worth keeping an eye up for the recently up-and-coming prodigy from Greenfield, Molly Hale! Climbing to an almost miraculous victory in the Indigo Conference last spring, she went on to do something no experts had thought could happen,_ _something that might just echo into pokemon battling history for eternity. She defeated veteran Elite Bruno Wes Balboa."  
_

 _"And that with the help of a blissey, an ursaring, a ditto, a flaaffy, a flareon and a freaking unown! Can you believe that?"_

 _"I still struggle to. Bruno Wes Balboa, the fighting-type master, the experienced warrior, the very embodiment of the traditional Kantonian battle style_ _saw his days as Elite Four end at the hands of a little girl."_

 _"It was a black day for Kanto. Bruno was among the last trainers in the world to still follow that physical and tough battle style that dominated when the sport was still in its cradle. Bruno was the end of the Kantonian legacy from the time when the likes of Richard Pallet, Mach Safrons and Atsushi Duro ruled the pokemon battling world with pidgeot that could fly over a hundred miles a day, machamp that could lift houses and golem that could step on a landmine without a scratch! That was the true spirit of Kanto. So when Ruby Gardner introduced his technique-centered battle style inspired by pokemon coordinating, we Kantonians stubbornly kept to our tough roots. Even when the likes of Charles Goodshow, Bertha Boden and Vladimir the Attacker stole away Pokemon Master-title after Pokemon Master-title,_ _and foreigners dominated the Indigo Conference, we kept to our roots._ _Dark clouds gathered over the Indigo League, and we kept to our roots, and so did Bruno too. The brave man. A_ _ll his career he stood as a last beacon of the simple old Kantonian battle style in an endless ocean of strange new tactics, sponsorship deals and modern and complex battle styles, and neither his Elite Four position nor his steadfast mind would be rocked."_

"Boasting about being outdated," Dawn heard Gary mumble at the end of the table. "That's some blind pride for ya."

 _"He did, until Molly came to claim his position last autumn. Old and new clashed, traditions against innovation, and in the end Molly claimed the victory. She brought the steadfast veteran trainer down with the help of an unown using Hidden Power like nothing anyone had ever seen, a flareon with a Flamethrower as scorching as a moltres, and an ursaring with not a single pysical move in its arsenal! I mean,_ _who the hell teaches a bloody_ ursaring _Focus Blast?"_

 _"A good question that,"_ Craig sighed. A gloom seemed to have fallen over the gray-haired pundit. _"The world ain't what it used to be no more with all this new stuff. EV training, move set rotation, quick-switching, all kinds of crazy battle styles._ _Hard for a pundit to keep up, you know..."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Damian nodded, the younger pundit giving his colleague a sympathetic pat on the back. _"But we'll at least give it a hearty try, right?"_

 _"Aye. I suppose so."_ Craig lighted up again, as if suddenly realizing he was on the air. " _But we'll move on to another Johteen Elite now! F_ _or Bruno wasn't the only one who saw drama this last autumn._ _There was quite some upheavals in t_ _he rest of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four as well!"_

 _"You said it Craig!_ _And the source of that turmoil was none other than Karen Yamauchi, the dark-type master from Johto!"_

 _"Aye! With the fierceness of an absol and the cunning of a liepard, she expertly clawed her way back to become_ _Kanto and Johto's strongest Elite Four again after a long spell near the bottom of the order."_

" _Yeah. And I mean, I salute her Craig. Defeating both Will and Koga in just two months, at the same time repelling attempts from Molly to bypass her. It's a massive achievement even for an experienced Elite like her! She seems to have rediscovered her magic, and with the World Tournament looming large, that just in time."_

" _Her ever-faithful Umbreon has been an absolute nightmare to deal with for any opponent these past seven months, tanking whatever thrown at her like a golem and fighting for every inch with the stubbornness of a primeape._ _Karen's ace pokemon is definitely riding the form of her life!"_

 _"No doubt Craig! So brilliant has in fact her umbreon been, that I'm even a bit curious on what might've happened if Karen had been allowed to challenge Lance as well!"_

 _"Aye! That's a good thing to wonder about, and I'm a bit disappointed we couldn't get an answer this winter. It was only due to time constraints that Karen wasn't allowed to challenge Lance as well. Karen defeated Koga on the 30th of December after all, and as we all know, the Elite Challenge Period ends at the turn of new year."_

 _"Yeah. But Lance will be glad he managed to stay away of that clusterfuck at least, unlike the autumn before..."_

 _"Aye."_ Craig sent his colleague a knowing smirk. _"We'll come back to that, but for now, let's move_ _on to our next Elite Four. We'll cross the Shallow Straits and have a look at Siebold Arnault of the Kalos Elite Four, who has been making quite a name for himself these past years, taking turns with Diantha being Kalos Champion!"_

" _Yeah. Diantha holds the upper hand right now, but how soon will that change? If faith allows the two rivals to cross paths in the Champions League we might just have a new Kalos Champion again come September."_

" _I'm sure we'll be seeing Siebold bomb through the Advanced World Tournament and straight into the Champions League."_

" _And I doubt the group stage will stop him either."_

" _Might be he'll even make it as far as to the quarterfinals?"_

" _Heh. You're probably pushing your luck a bit there Craig, yet still, the Pokemon World Tournament has shocked us before. Even if Siebold was to become Kalos' first Pokemon Master in August that still wouldn't even come close to the miraculous victories of the likes of Charles Goodshow and Vladimir the Attacker."_

" _He might very well do it, but he'd need to find a perfect flow and all his pokemon would have to hit top form at the same time to even give him the slightest of chances of pulling such a miracle off."_

" _I wouldn't put my pokedollars on him though."_

" _Nah. Me neither."_

 _"But now, let's move on to the real contenders among the Elite Fours!"_

" _That's right Craig, for while we chat about Siebold's seemingly everlong round dance with Diantha, let's not forget it's burning quite heavily beneath his feet as well!"_

" _It does Damian, and that flame is none other than the mega talented grass phantom from Unova, Trip Ledger!"_

 _"At seventeen and a half Trip is the presently second youngest Elite Four in the world, falling short of only Molly Hale's sixteen."_

" _But as they say, age is just a number, and that holds truth for young and old both!"_

"' _If you're good enough you're old enough' is another saying, and Trip Ledger has definitely proven that he's matured more than enough to take on any challenge, be that Viola Dubois or Malva Roux Boucher!"_

" _After rising to victory in the Lumiose Conference last April, Trip spent the whole summer training in Sunyshore City along now member of the Unova Elite Four Volkner Strom Lichtenberg and new leader of the Sunyshore Gym Clemont Lagrange, before going on to challenge the Kalos Elite Four in the autumn."_

" _And he did not disappoint there either! Blizzarding Drasna out of the Kalos Elite Four, smashing through Wikstrom's steely armour and butchering Malva's fiery beasts with his disadvantageous serperior, the streak halted only when Diantha finally came down to face him."_

" _The fairy-type master had been hauled back into the Elite Four by Siebold just a few weeks prior to Trip's challenge, but she did not intend to fall any further down the order it seemed."_

" _And so Trip had to settle with being Kalos' second strongest Elite Four for now, but with Diantha again claiming the Champion title from Siebold just four months ago, the position as Kalos' strongest Elite Four could again be up for grabs for the grass master from Unova."_

" _Might be Trip Ledger struggled against Diantha six months ago, but rumours has it he's been improving leaps and bounds since then, and with his additional type advantage over Siebold's sea warriors we might just have a change in the Kalos Elite Four soon."_

" _But unless faith clashes the two together in the Pokemon World Tournament, I fear such a challenge will have to wait till September."_

" _That's right! And in fresh interviews Trip has expressed little to no interest for his position in the Kalos Elite Four. It's the Pokemon World Tournament that matters to him, he says. His eyes are on the grand price!"_

" _The Pokemon Master title… Can he really do it Craig?"_

" _It's very, very unlikely Damian, almost as unlikely as Siebold grabbing it, but then again, this is the Pokemon World Tournament!"_

"And how they love to remind us." Dawn heard Gary snigger at the end of the table. "The way they go on about miracles and beating the odds it would almost seem the best way to win the World Tournament was to catch a jirachi and let nature take its course."

"Shut up, you fairy!" Iris silenced him with a snarl. "I wanna hear this."

" _The biggest question mark hangs above his young age and inexperience of course, and though a debutante's fearlessness and lack of experience can swing you both ways in a tournament, it tends often to be towards the negative."_

" _But not always! We all remember our very own Samuel Oak, don't we, who at the age of just sixteen miraculously fought his way to the very quarterfinals of the legendary 2000 Pokemon World Tournament!"_

Gary smiled proudly at his grandfather, who simply scratched his head bashfully at the mention of his name.

" _Aye. Back in the days when Kanto was still relevant on the battlefield. Wish we could turn the clock back to those days…"_

" _Yeah, wouldn't that be something... But the past is the past, and though Samuel Oak's incredible underdog story was sadly overshadowed by Charles Goodshow's even more incredible one that tournament fifty years ago, it's far from forgotten! His story still serves as a reminder to young Kantonian trainers that the road to be a Pokemon Master is not all about experience and time, and that fearlessness and determination can get you just as far!"_

" _A reminder to young Kantonians alright, and perhaps to young Unovians too?"_

" _Exactly! Trip Ledger might be young and inexperienced, but he far from lacks the ammunition to gun for the pokemon battling sky!"_

" _His iconic Serperior was absolutely immense when he fought himself into the Kalos Elite Four last autumn, and will no doubt be a force to be reckoned with in the Pokemon World Tournament too."_

" _And his agile vanilluxe and mammoth venusaur never looked half bad either!"_

"Aye _. Look out for that venusaur I'm telling ya!_ _Her bulky size and massive power is lethal for Trip's battle style to work out the way he wants, and when she evolves into her mega form many an expert will hail her as one of the best tanks in the world! She's everything a tactician like Ledger needs!"_

" _Yeah. Strength and specification, that's his style. Trip Ledger is a traditionalist, planning ahead and reading the situation of a battle like few others can. He's rarely caught off guard, and if you add that together with a squad of pokemon that each specialises on either one or two unique strengths, you get a really deadly combination."_

" _Everyone has their role in Ledger's arsenal! Venusaur is the tank. Espeon is the dual screener. Serperior is the fast sweeper that with her hidden ability Contrary can wreck completely havoc against any opponent. Chandelure is the special wallbreaker and Jellicent is a tank that can double as a pivot."_

" _It's all about strategy for Trip Ledger, so much he's almost like a poor man's version of a certain other up-and-coming Elite Four, don't you think?"_

" _Yeah… Paul. Schärner. And Arceus save me, WHAT a trainer he's grown to be!"_

" _Conqueror of the Kanto and the Sinnoh Battle Frontiers. Champion of both the Silver and the Lily of the Valley Conference. Paul Schärner has completed the Goodshow Challenge in both Johto and Sinnoh, and is the youngest person ever to have defeated a Champion in an official battle."_

" _Everyone knows the story of how Schärner at just seventeen defeated Elite Four after Elite Four before finally going on to deal Lance Blackthorn the most embarrassing blow of his lifetime."_

" _Smiley's Challenge they called it, but there were few smiles to spot that day."_

" _One and a half year ago, at the 15_ _th_ _of December 2048 Paul Schärner defeated Lance in a thrilling battle that in the aftermath has become known as 'the new defensive shift'."_

 _"And it's gotten that name for a good reason. The calmness Paul displayed in that battle. The cold calculations, the complex defensive tactics. No one had seen such since the glory days of Bertha Boden!"_

" _That Paul. They say he spends several hours every day devising plans and new tactics for countering common and rare battle styles, and even battle styles you've never heard of before! He's mastered the art of flexible planning and can make up a whole new plan in the heat of the battle should something unexpected come up and an adjustment be needed. His mind is a pool of a thousand different attack combos, defensive manoeuvres and battle layouts built up through years of experience and study, and can be pieced together to a fresh plan in a matter of seconds should need emerge."_

" _Aye. He's among the brightest minds of the pokemon battling world today, and definitely one of the coldest. In that battle against Lance, Schärner brought back the art of defending, the murderer of red-hot passion, and showed the world how a slow and sturdy torterra could get you just as far as a quick and explosive dragonite."_

" _Indeed. Paul Schärner has the ability to make even a Champion look like a rookie. Whatever plan you have, whatever tactic you use or whatever strategy you follow, Paul Schärner will expose its weaknesses, and he will find a way to counter it. No one in the Pokemon World reads the game quite like him, and few others have that ability to control the pace of the battle the way he does."_

" _Schärner's battle style has been called negative and destructive by many a pundit over the year, and that for a good reason. Whenever put under pressure he always has this unique ability to pull off that Light Screen, Roar, Defog or some other attack that completely blasts away the opponent's momentum. They have to start over again, and Paul Schärner regains control."_

 _"And Paul Schärner wins. In the end he always wins, even if the opponent is Lance Blackthorn."_

 _"Aye. With that victory_ _Paul Schärner had finally earned himself the right to call himself Champion of Johto and Kanto, a title thousands of trainers would trade their grandmother to get a hand on, and then… he refused it."_

" _Then he refused it yes, and by Arceus was there a media riot that day! Every single reporter and sports journalist in Iride wanted an interview with the boy who'd refused one of the greatest honours in the pokemon battling world!"_

 _The Jotheen were outraged by this massive slap in the face. The day after, The Johto Times posted a four pages long article on why Schärner would never reach the heights of their beloved Charles Goodshow, and Clair Blackthorn, leader of the Blackthorn Gym travelled to Goldenrod to give an interview on JNN Radio where she compared Schärner to Pokemon Master and former Champion of Johto Silver Athena, and expressed her relief that Johto would never have a Champion like him again. Several other famous faces such as Lorelei de Floe, Alder Armstrong, Henrik Wikstrom, Palmer Adler and_ _Maylene Stoppelkamp, his own brother's girlfriend,_ _came out to add their voices to the uproar and scold Schärner on the harsh and disrespectful way he'd turned down the offer. The Pokemon World was in absolute riot mode at this unexpected turn of events!"_

" _And Paul Schärner could not care less."_

" _Oh this cold avalugg would not manage to pretend to bother even if he was given the map to the lost treasures of Pokelantis for it! A five minutes press conference was all the world got from him. Five minutes! And in that short space of time, Schärner incredibly managed to answer every single question the journalists had without none of them ever having to ask them!"_

" _He came, he spoke and he left, never even cracking the tiniest of smiles in the process, and in that short press conference Paul Schärner earned a thousand new nicknames as journalists struggle to comprehend the mind of this fresh elite trainer."_

" _Smiley, he was called. Frownies. Purple Snubbull. Psychic Sam. No Quotes Man. Litten Boy. Like his merits, the list of nicknames goes on and on!"_

'And they're idiotic and terrible nicknames all!' Dawn thought to herself, feeling her blood boiling as she remembered the way the media had treated Paul after his massive victory. 'He might not smile much, but at least his smiles are true, and beautiful.' Her blood cooled to a pleasant heat as the precious shy smiles Paul had gifted her filled her memory. 'Beautiful smiles all…'

" _But even when criticism and cruel nicknames hailed all around him, he could never bother to get upset. Paul Schärner, on that five minutes press conference calmly as an alakazam explained why he had turned down one of Johto's greatest honours. It was simple. Paul Schärner wanted to be the Champion... of Sinnoh."_

 _"Aye, though if the word 'simple' is fit to be used here I think is debatable. Before going to Johto, Paul had apprenticed under Cynthia_ _for a little more than a year_ _,_ _learning the Champion's secrets and finding the keys to the pokemon battling sky."_

 _"He did Craig, and though we sadly won't have the time to do a deeper analysis into the many complex factors that might have made Paul turn down the Kanto-Johto Champion title, we can certainly guarantee that there was more behind this decision than just a wish to be Champion in his home country. Brandon. Cynthia. Bertha. It all runs deep into his past."_

 _"It does, and another day we might have more time to have a closer look at the thousands of speculations circling the rise of Paul Schärner, but for now let's keep to his actual glories and feats."_

 _"Aye, and there are many of those. Though his victory against Lance certainly ranks among his absolute top achievements, there is one feat that surpasses them all."_

 _"For two glorious months Paul Schärner was the Champion of Sinnoh."_

 _"Aye. The 10_ _th_ _of December half a year ago Paul quaked the very foundations of the Pokemon World when he masterminded himself to a historic victory over Cynthia Shirona to earn himself the Sinnoh Champion title!"_

 _"And that battle, no, that_ chess match _was won in such a Paulish way as I've never seen before. I mean, you remember what decided it all? What really decided it all?"_

 _"Stealth Rock."_

 _"After intense studies beforehand the tactical genius had managed to locate both a strength in Cynthia's battling that needed to be crippled, and a weakness he could expose. And it could all be done with the help of one simple move."_

 _"Cynthia Shirona is a master of quick-switching. With all her pokemon stored in top quality Ultra Balls complete with MacLairon Speed Locks she can retract and send out another pokemon in the space of less than a second! That shit is hell to deal with for any opponent!"_

 _"Cynthia's main team also suffers from a certain weakness to Stealth Rock, and thus concluded what goal Paul set himself in the build-up to the match."_

 _"His drapion is crucial for his plan to work. Paul knows Cynthia's togekiss knows Defog, a move that is certain to halt his plans, so to lure it out he decides to lead with Drapion and manages to pull of a Toxic Spikes."_

 _"Cynthia is tricked to believe the toxic spikes are gonna serve as Paul's main hazard for the match, and thus does not bother much with it. As said, Cynthia is a fan of quick-switching, and having her pokemon poisoned won't put her at any disadvantage as long as she switches within the passing of a minute, which is how long it takes for a turn to pass and the poison to kick in."_

 _"And to add on that, Cynthia's togekiss knows Heal Bell, so Cynthia knows that eventually sending out that pokemon will neutralise the dangers of Drapion's Toxic Spikes."_

 _"And so the stalemate begins. Paul beats back, neutralises and counters any attempts Cynthia makes to try and claw an advantage, and then it finally happens. Togekiss enters the field."_

 _"With a severely battered Torterra out, Paul orders it to use Synthesis as if to say: 'go ahead. You'll allow me, I'll allow you.'"_

 _"And Cynthia falls for it."_

 _"She falls for it. The Champion begins with Heal Bell, knowing full well that her poisoned pokemon is a problem she has to address further or later."_

 _"And Paul does not react immediately."_

 _"He does not, and THAT is impressive. Any normal trainer would've put his plan into action as soon as the opportunity was presented to him, but Paul is disciplined, calm, composed."_

 _"He's cold. Knowing full well that a quick switch can make Cynthia suspicious and throw off his whole plan, he waits for Torterra to finish Synthesis, and only then switches pokemon."_

 _"Thinking that the pace of the battle has slowed, Cynthia moves on to use Defog, unaware of the trap Paul is about to set up."_

 _"Schärner switches. His honchkrow comes out. Paul immediately orders Mean Look. Cynthia begins to understand that something is wrong. He follows up with Perish Song, and the trap is set."_

 _"A desperate fight to save her Togekiss from the Perish Song ensues for Cynthia, but against Paul's honchkrow it stands no chance of ending the battle in time, and the dark-type brings the fairy-type with it down to hell."_

 _"And this opens the road for Paul Schärner. Torterra comes out soon after and manages to pull off a Stealth Rock, and the rest follows from that."_

 _"Paul had won."_

 _"Paul had become the Champion of Sinnoh, and would remain so for fifty days."_

 _"Fifty glorious days it was for the never-smiling genius, but they were also fifty days that ended far too quickly, for as we talked about yesterday, on the fifty-first day Cynthia returned to take her title back."_

 _"And that was quite an interesting story too! We talked about it all yesterday. Cynthia's disappearance from civilisation. Her epic return and the rise of Silent Cynthia."_

 _"Aye. Cynthia found a way of countering Paul's battle style, a_ _nd so this is where we stand today, as the countdown to the Pokemon World Tournament reaches its final digits."_

 _"Cynthia once again sits on top Champion throne, but how long will that last? Schärner breaths her in the neck like an angry tauros, and I bet there's only a question of time before Smiley unlocks the code to her defeat again. He's done it once before, remember."_

 _"Aye, you're right Damian. And speaking of time, I think it's best we move on. We could've talked about the enigma that is Paul Schärner for hours and hours straight, but we're on a tight schedule, and there's at least one more Elite Four that deserves our attention before we're done, a true gentleman who's chosen to take the long climb this World Tournament. Let's have a look at Hoenn's strongest Elite Four, Wallace Milobellus Seaman."_

" _The Contest Idol Spectacular, the gym leader, the Elite Four, the part time Champion. Wallace is a true multiartist, having done pretty much everything there is to do with a pokemon. He's won pokeringer contests, participated in pokeathlons, done poke showcasing, heck, he even has a breeder certificate!"_

" _His skills on the contest arena are unprecedented, and just like Ruby Gardner he took those skills to the battlefield and moulded them into his elegant battle style that can make girls swoon and Hoennites dream. He's been nicknamed 'the new Ruby' on more than one occasion and has proven himself worthy of his sister's uncle-in-law time on time again."_

" _Aye, and for those of you who don't know by the way, Wallace became Ruby's, what do you call it, brother-to-daughter-in-law? when his older sister Beatrice married Ruby's son Lorry to unite the two grand contest families of Seaman and Gardner, producing the most fabulous of offsprings in the form of the young Contest Idol Spectacular Lisia Seaman Gardner."_

" _We will talk more about this mega talented young lady tomorrow, but for the time being let's keep to the gentleman that is Wallace,"_ Damian stressed. _"With his motto 'Dignity and respect' he's a true advocate of fair play, and the whole of Hoenn will no doubt be rooting for him to surpass his feats from the last World Tournament."_

" _Back then a respected leader of the Sootopolis Gym, Wallace quite incredibly waltzed his way to the very quarterfinals of the 2040 World Tournament. His position as gym leader qualified him directly to the Advanced Pokemon World Tournament back then, but this time around, things will be different, and it's a bit of a strange case, init?"_

" _Yeah, it is! I mean, as you all know, Wallace currently serves as a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, a position that under ordinary circumstances should earn him direct qualification into the Advanced World Tournament,"_

" _But Wallace is no ordinary man,"_ Craig finished. _"For just one month ago, Charles Goodshow revealed in a press conference that the IPLA had granted a request from Wallace to begin his adventure on Millennium Island at the bottom of the tourney tree, thus throwing away a tremendous advantage."_

" _Wallace himself has expressed that this decision was made based on a sense of honour, and a wish to win the Pokemon Master title the 'proper'_ _way."_

" _Might sound a bit pompous to some,"_ Craig reflected, _"But I believe that's simply Wallace's noble nature. He doesn't just want to win. He wants to win in style."_

" _Yeah, and we can't really do much else but applaud him then, can we Craig?"_

" _We cannot, and thus, together with Tobias, Lisia and thousands of rookies and ambitious trainers, Wallace will be thrown into action already next week, on the 17_ _th_ _of May, as the opening matches of the first group stage proper bring forth the official opening of the 2050 Pokemon World Tournament."_

" _The first obstacle on Wallace's climb to the top will be a rookie trainer named Joey Rattatak, who, with only two meekly months of pokemon trainer experience will face a baptism of fire in the form of the legendary Contest Idol Spectacular. Match two and three of the group stage shouldn't prove much hindrance to Wallace either, with the Hoennite Mark Wilder, who with only one year of pokemon trainer experience failed to qualify for the Ever Grande Conference, and the Caledonian Asmur Arnason, who's spent most of his life in the foothills of the Caledonian Mountains and only three years ago decided to take up some part-time pokemon training, both are expected to be swept the floor with."_

" _However, Wallace's fourth and final match of the group stage might not be such a walk in the park as the first three."_

" _Oh absolutely not! Wallace's fourth obstacle on his quest for Pokemon Master glory will be the former coordinator and now experienced pokemon trainer Dawn Sonja Stenger, who'll prove no pushover I'm sure."_

'Oh no.'

" _Stenger reached the final of the 2046 Sinnoh Grand Festival in her first season, and now just one month ago climbed her way to the final of the 2050 Lumiose Conference too, just barely conceding the Kalos League trophy to the Alolan Kiawe Hanau."_

" _Stenger and Wallace share an almost poetical connection I think, both having made that tough leap from coordinating to pokemon battling. We'll see how this goes!"_

" _Yeah, we will, and as we all know, for the past years Wallace has…"_

Gary turned down the volume as the two commentators continued to blabber on about Wallace's many achievements, and Dawn immediately felt a sting of discomfort. Everyone was looking at her. May especially. She sat there gaping like a pelipper who'd swallowed too much fish. "Wallace!" she gasped. "You never told us you were gonna face Wallace!"

"I… I forgot!" Dawn tried to save herself.

"Really?" May was unconvinced. "You _forgot_?"

"I- Well, you know... I just, I didn't-" Dawn felt cornered. "Well, I just didn't think it was such a big deal, you know! I mean, it's the Pokemon World Tournament! This event is specked with top class trainers and faith could've clashed any of us together with him. It was just my bad luck it was me."

"Not a big deal? Bad luck?" May stuttered stupefied. "You get the chance to battle Wallace Milobellus Seaman, one of the greatest coordinators ever, and you're calling that bad luck?"

Dawn had tugged at all the wrong strings, she realized. May was literally fuming, and every word coming out of Dawn's mouth was only making things worse. Still, she couldn't allow herself to just sit there either, frowning and apologizing while May scolded her like some murkrow who wanted all the oran berries for itself.

"I- I didn't mean it like that, okay!" Dawn countered. "And you've got no right to sit there attacking me just because the Random Machine put my name together with Wallace instead of yours! I didn't wish for this any more than you did!"

"Didn't wish for this? Dawn! What the hell!? I thought you loved coordinating! I mean, this is Wallace! Don't you remember all those night we used to dream about battling him? About meeting him in a real match? It was when we traveled through Hoenn together, remember?" Dawn thought she could spot the beginning of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "And then one day you just left, without telling any of us!"

"I-" Dawn's thoughts rushed as she dug up her old lie. "I told you afterwards! Cynthia called! It was urgent!" She sent Iris and Cilan a begging glance, and to her relief none of them said a word.

"I know!" May snapped at her. The tear had grown visible now. "But now we meet again three years later, and you're acting like you don't even care about coordinating anymore! You don't even make poffins no more! Now it's all about Protein and Calcium, Cynthia and Dianthia! What about Wallace?" May was blinking away more and more tears. "Why is the world changing so much!? I don't want things to end! I don't want to lose you all! Where is the old Dawn!? Where is she!?"

It was Dawn's turn to be gaping now, joined by pretty much everyone else around the table. The only exceptions were Caroline, who looked at her daughter with the troubled worry of a mother, Norman with a scorn on his face, and Max, who simple stared at his sister as if she'd just told them all she was a pokemon.

Suddenly it seemed May realized what she'd done as well, and with awkward movements she pushed her chair away and rose to her feet. "I'm gonna buy some charizard's roar. Will be back in a minute." Then she headed for the door and down the road to the pokemart. No one tried to stop her.

* * *

"You're not coming with us?"

"We'll be waiting for Ash here in Pallet. He needs someone to yell at him for being late when he finally returns home!"

"And he'll need someone to help him reactivate his trainer licence, which can only be done inside my lab."

Pallet Town was bathed in sunlight. Two cars stood waiting by the Ketchum residence, one brown Rhyhorn XE Mini and one red Corvette 35. In the Rhyhorn, Brock sat in the driver seat, Cilan, Caroline, Norman and Johanna cramped together to fill the rest of the car, while in the Corvette, Dawn, Iris, May and Max sat waiting. The conflict between Dawn and May had cooled off it seemed, May even smiling again, but Iris had still seated herself between the two just for safe measure. Finally, Gary was sitting comfortable in the driver's seat, the professor-to-be honking impatiently.

'Things would've been more comfortable with three cars,' Misty reflected. That had been their original plan, Professor Oak driving his jeep with some passengers. Things had taken a sudden turn however, and now she was finding herself saying her goodbyes to Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak after, at the very last minute, they'd both decided on staying behind in Pallet Town in case Ash would return.

"I guess that makes sense, making sure he gets all his formalities done." Then Misty wondered, "Wait. Trainer license? Ash doesn't have one at the moment?"

"He does indeed not," Professor Oak answered. "We decided on deactivating it temporarily before he left for the Faraway Mountains so he could legally carry all his fifty-one pokemon with him. At the moment he's a Freelancer, not bound by the Pokemon League's six-pokemon limit, but this needs to be changed as soon as he returns, or he won't be allowed to participate in the World Tournament."

"I see. Then it's good of you to stay behind for him. I'm sure he will–"

HONK!

"GARY!"

"Come on Mist! We don't have all day either!"

"It's MISTY! NOT Mist! And I'll be there in a bloody minute!"

"Yeah. You said that five minutes ago as well!"

Misty was getting pissed off at Gary ruining her goodbyes. "Hngh. Just let me finish speaking to Mrs. Ketchum and your grandfather, okay!"

"Well alright, but don't blame me if the plane leaves us behind!" Gary sighed. "Girls…"

"I heard that!"

"Well no shit you did!"

Misty grumbled a stream of curses before turning to the ever-loving Mrs. Ketchum. "Well. I guess this is goodbye then."

"It is Misty, but only for a week or so," Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Look for us at the Vermilion Stadium in seven days. We'll be there, and so will Ash. I promise you that."

"Yeah… Hope you're right." Misty sighed. "Ash. Wherever he is. I hope he makes it back in time. To miss out on the grandest event of your life just because of some misinformation… He doesn't deserve that. No one does."

"That's sweet of you, Misty. I'm sure Ash would appreciate you saying that."

Mrs. Ketchum extended her arms to welcome her into a hug. Misty took it willingly. It was hard saying goodbye to Mrs. Ketchum, even if it was only for a week. She'd grown more than fond of her old travelling companion's loving mother, so much she almost saw her as a second mother to her own! 'Guess that's how everyone feels about Mrs. Ketchum really.'

"By the way, Misty," Delia giggled. "You can call me Delia, you know. Mrs. Ketchum' makes me feel kinda old."

Misty laughed at that. "Sorry Mrs. K- I mean Delia. I'll make sure to call you that from now on."

The two finally broke apart. "Well, I guess you should get going," Delia said. "The plane won't be waiting, and it's almost a dragon tamer's task trying to get a hold of some new tickets now. The whole of Kanto is heading for Millennium Island!"

"Yeah," Misty chuckled, scratching her neck. "Guess you're right. I better get going."

As she was about to head over to the growingly impatient Gary, Delia called out to her again.

"Misty!"

She turned. "Yeah?"

Delia seemed like she was wrestling with something in her mind.

"Delia?"

 _watch?v=qvN-Y3iyj54_

"Misty. Hidden away deep inside the Faraway Mountains there's a place called the Fire Village. It's a settlement of sorts, the last settlement remaining from the Faraway Gold Rush one hundred and fifty years ago. That's where Ash has spent the past seven months. The Faraway Mountains are supposedly packed with mega stones, and the Fire Village has been his base while searching for these. I received a pidgey from him three months ago. Pidgey mailing is pretty much the only form of communication they have up there. He wrote me he'd found three mega stones so far, hoping to find at least two more, and added that his pokemon were enjoying the fresh mountain air. I tried to write him back to warn him about the reschedule of the World Tournament. The original pidgey was too tired for another flight, but Samuel's brother Howard had a pidgey of his own he thought might know the way there. Chances are it might not have made it though. I haven't heard anything from Ash since."

"Delia…" Misty struggled for words. "Why are you telling me all this? I thought it was supposed to be a secret."

"You're a good girl Misty," Delia smiled. "I know I can trust you to keep a secret."

Misty felt warm at that. "Well, I won't tell it to anyone then. I swear at that."

"That's good of you Misty. I know you won't." Then Delia seemed to notice Gary for the first time. "Oh, but I think it's best you get going now. Gary is starting to look more and more like a voltorb over there."

Misty laughed. "Yeah. I think you're right. Well, see you in a week then, Delia, Professor Oak."

And with that she turned and paced over to the waiting corvette, getting into the front seat.

"Finally!" Gary burst as she seated herself. "The hell were you discussing over there? Your life stories?"

"Oh shut up and drive."

The professor-to-be shrugged at that. There was no time for arguing now that Mrs. Five-more-minutes had wasted fifteen precious minutes on pointless chitchat.

'Well then.' Gary put on his sunglasses and waved to his grandpa. "See you in a week Gramps!"

"Take care," the professor waved back, "and try not to get pulled over by Officer Jenny again! Drive carefully!"

"You know I won't!"

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was blazing over the rolling hills of Pallet like a charizard's flame, and not a single cloud was on the sky to ruin their road trip to Viridian City. Gary felt as upbeat as he would ever be. "Alright guys!" he cheered, receiving gleeful grins from Dawn, Iris, May, and Max in the rear mirror. He stomped on the gas pedal, causing the car to rocket forward. "Off to Millennium Island!" he cheered as the warm winds of summer brushed through his hair. "Where dreams and adventures BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I felt this was always gonna be a boring chapter to some. A chapter loaded with theory and world building, it really isn't something everyone loves to read, but I felt it was just a patch we had to get through somehow, and we did. Next chapter will be a much shorter one, and we'll finally see Ash again! And as always, with Ash comes the action. Things will be more exciting from now on.

 **Upcoming chapters:**

\- _Chapter 3:_ _Sceptilite -_ Ash POV - About 7500 words.

- _Chapter 4: The day that changed it all -_ Ash POV - About 20000 words.

 _\- Chapter 5: The Fire Village -_ Ash POV - About 18000 words.


	4. Ch3: Sceptilite

**The Faraway Mountains** is a mountain range located far north of Kanto and Johto. About the size of Sinnoh, it's one of the largest mountain ranges in the Pokemon World, and also one of the most desolate. With the exception of the Orreon city Gorod Sveta in the north and the Trans-Iridish highway running through it, not a single sign of civilization can be found within the radius of 500 miles from the mountain range's center. The Faraway Mountains is the true definition of wilderness.

 **Map over the Faraway Mountains:** I've kept up my playing with CC3, and decided to make a grand map over these mountains. This map is made on old parchment, and is called the Map of Hidden Gems, which is a real map in this story, displaying the location of every single mega stone hidden around in the Faraway Mountains. You'll learn more about the map in this chapter.

As with the map of Kanto, the link to this map too can be found on my account page, under **Faraway Mountains map links.**

.

 **A few quick reminders:**

C _ursive_ for youtube, **bold** for ListenOnRepeat.

If you put **m.** before the _fanfiction .net-_ part of the web address of this story, the chapter will open in a format where it's possible to copy the link directly instead of having to write the whole link manually into the search bar.

For example:

 **m.** fanfiction. net s/11442685/2/Tale-of-the-Pokemon-Master-A-dream-of-victory

.

.

 **~*~Chapter 3: Sceptilite~*~**

In an autumn long and full of mourn, a life met another, and something was born.

* * *

 _April 14th, 2050_

 _06:31_

 _Somewhere above the Weavile's Ice,_ _Faraway Mountains_

 _33 days until the Pokemon World Tournament_

 _watch?v=9SVAgQh7Gg0 &t=1483s_

"Scept!"

The white landscape stretched out before me when I looked down, the snow at least three feet deep down there. I could barely glimpse the snowshoes I'd left behind at the bottom, and the footprints that marked my path were impossible to spot from this far away. A weedle uncoiled and began to move around inside my stomach as my eyes studied the landscape below, and a dizziness came on me.

"Shit. Don't look down! Don't look down," I told myself, my breaths ragged as I clung to the rocky wall, trying to regain my composure.

"The mountain is your lover," Maya had told me once. "Cling to her, press your face against her tits, and she won't drop you." But the words of wisdom were small help now. My "lover" was a rocky surface so hard and cold it felt like giving Paul a hug, and there were no tits to be found within a radius of one hundred and fifty miles.

"Alright." I finally breathed. "Time to move on."

"Scep sceptile!"

I mumbled a curse of irritation as I searched for the next dent in the rocky wall, my fingers gripping the edge with thick leather gloves as I finally found one. Then, I pulled myself another half a meter up the steep mountainside, my arms supporting the full weight of my body as my feet scrambled for purchase. They found a tiny edge to rest on. I pulled out a spike from my back pocket and hammered it into the rocky wall before making another knot with the rope I'd brought from the Fire Village. The rope was old and worn out, and I did not know whether it would hold me if I fell, or let me plummet into the abyss. Not wanting to find out, I leaned even closer against the wall, putting my faith in the hard and cold lover, and reached out for the next dent.

"Sceptile!"

The constant nagging finally got the better of me. "WHAT?"

"Scep tile tile sceptile!"

"I know you're freezing! I'm climbing as fast I can down here for Arceus' sake!"

On a narrow ledge some sixty feet above me, a pokemon that was usually patience himself stood tripping in the snow, looking all but patient and composed. Swift and agile as he was, he'd scaled the rocky wall faster than it took me to climb fifty feet, and that without any climbing equipment but a chock-full backpack on his back. He was more athletic than any grass-type had any right to be, and quick as a playful chimchar too. No wonder he'd formed such an intense rivalry with Infernape.

"Scep tiiile tile scep scep tile sceptile!"

I looked up at the grass-starter, his yellow eyes gazing down on me. "Wow. You mean that buddy?" I felt my heart heat up at what he'd just said. "That's a really nice thing of you to say, Sceptile. You expressing your gratitude to me for trying as hard as I can, feeling that the inspiration from my efforts is more than enough to heat your body. It's heartwarming stuff really. I never thought you had it in you to give such nice compliments- wait. Wait!" The realization hit me like a snorlax's charge. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Sceptile."

"Arceus damn you Sceptile! YOU KNOW I HATE SARCASM!"

"Tile tile sceptile."

"Stop sassing me!"

"Sceptile tile sceptile!"

"Wait, really?" My anger cooled down. "So it wasn't sarcasm, then?" I gave him a sheepish grin. "Gee, I'm sorry for reacting like that buddy. It's just, you know how much I hate sarcasm, and I thought for a second you were doing that, but, you know, if you genuinely meant it, then," I tried to give him my widest grin, "thanks!"

I made another knot with the rope and reached for the next edge.

And the realization hit me like two charging snorlax this time. "Wait. Was that sarcasm too?"

"Tile."

I flipped. "Arceus bugger me a thousand times! Why do you have to do this to me buddy?"

"Sceptile scep sceptile."

"What? I'M NOT NAIVE!" I roared in defense. "I'm just not exactly fluent in sceptilese, okay!"

"Scep sceptile."

"Of course I know there's no such thing as sceptilese!" I had no idea there was no such thing as sceptilese. "It was just a joke, alright! Arceus be good..."

"Scep tile scep sceptile."

"Oh yeah? Well why should I give a flying flipping shit if you believe me or not?" I challenged him. "I mean, you know, I don't care or anything."

"Tile sceptile."

"No of course I wasn't being sarcastic there! You know very well how much I hate sarcasm."

"Scep tile tile scep."

"NO I WASN'T!"

And with that final roar, a large mass of snow broke free from the rocky wall some hundred feet to my left, avalanching down the mountainside before crashing against the Weavile's Ice below, partly burying the snow shoes and camping equipment I'd left back on the ground.

"Wops."

* * *

 _Turn down volume of the wind_

"Bloody hell. That was a long climb!" I breathed, my voice still ragged after finally reaching the ledge. The air was thin as paper up here, almost 5000 meters above sea level, and the biting cold didn't help either. The lack of oxygen in my veins made my entire body hurt like the one of an old man, my arms and back aching like I had just done two hundred push-ups in a row, and my legs heavy as a pair of steelix, as if they'd just run a marathon. Twice.

For a long moment I just sat there, catching my breath while watching the golden dawn break over the Faraway Mountains. The Weavile's Ice spread out in every direction as if the whole pokearth had frozen over, and I had to gaze all the way to the horizon to spot any kind of irregularities in the endless white expanse. 'More mountains,' I knew. 'The Faraway Mountains are humongous.'

That was not an overstatement. The Faraway Mountains truly was a massive cluster of wilderness. A colossus at the heart of Iride, it could fit the whole of Kanto inside it, and a car travelling along the Trans-Iridish Highway north of the mountains would take more than a day to get from one end to the other. From where I sat above the Weavile's Ice, I knew that if I gazed across the glacier, beyond the mountains at the horizon, beyond the icy Loch Lapwaters and the glacier of Orion's Frost that fed the lake, beyond the great wall of frozen peaks and solid mountains that the Orrions called Orion's Shield, I'd find Orre. When I turned my head to gaze south, if the pokearth was flat and I'd had the sight of a pidgeot, I could've gazed across the massive expanses of the Northern Range and seen the distant peaks of the Rainbow Mountains, and beyond them, Johto. If a sign pole had been erected where I was sitting, the signs would've been reading _Gateon Port - 1000 miles_ , _Goldenrod City - 1500 miles, Hearthome City - 3000_ miles and _Saffron City - 2000 miles._ 'And Pallet Town, 1900 miles,' I thought. 'I'm at the heart of wilderness, and more than a thousand miles from home.'

It was dangerous here, and wild. No man, no technological wonder or legendary pokemon had ever managed to tame the Faraway Mountains. Snow storms were so harsh they'd make an abomasnow's Snow Warning seem like a bit of powder snow, avalanches could be triggered with a sneeze and temperatures could drop so low you could easily risk freezing your balls off if not careful. The only permanent inhabitants of the mountain range were wolfs and rats and bears, animals subdued by the harsh conditions and bent to its will, and the empty shells of pokemon, whom had once entered the mountains and not bent, and thus had their spirits gnawed away by the harsh winds, leaving only a primal rage behind.

And then it was the settlement. The one human settlement that'd managed to survive in the Faraway Mountains, not by bending to its will, but by hiding from it. Deep into the mountain range, located at the center of the beautiful Green Fiery Vale, stood the tiny settlement I'd been calling my home for the past months. It'd been my pit stop between tough expeditions into the wilderness, the place that'd made it possible to do what I'd doing for the past months. 'The Fire Village.'

"Scept."

The nagging bark ripped me back to the cold reality. "Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Sorry buddy. We'll get moving again soon."

Sceptile stood tip-toeing next to me, uttering a displeased croak from time to time. He was impatient to get moving again, and I couldn't blame him. It was cold. Freezing cold. The coffee had frozen to a spray of snow yesterday after the pot had slipped from Sceptile's grasp, and it was no better today. The freezing wind was gnawing at me even through seven layers of wool and fur, and so I could only imagine how it was for the tropical Forest Pokemon next to me, who wore only one layer.

It was a light cloak made from a mareep's sparkling wool, the inside decorated with my own Talonflame's feathers, all still warm from their first owner. 'You just gotta love Flame Body,' I thought. 'Talonflame really helped us out with this.'

Walda, the kind wife of the village chief, had sewn together the cloak in record time, and at the morning of our departure from the Fire Village she'd insisted on equipping Sceptile with at least eight more layers of wool and fur in addition to the already warm cloak. Like a stubborn child however, my proud wood gecko had refused that, claiming the extra cloth crippled his mobility, and that he was strong enough to make the expedition without.

Boy, did I regret going along with that now. Only two days after leaving the Fire Village, Sceptile had caught a heavy cold, forcing me to keep him inside his pokeball while carrying all the climbing equipment, camping gear, provisions and other vital supplies myself. It had prolonged the expedition by three days more than planned, and we were now on our tenth day from departing the Fire Village, time racing away from us.

'Well. Fortunately we've still got a full one and a half month before the World Tournament begins, so there's no hurry as of yet. No need to worry!'

I was already running hopelessly late, I knew that. The original plan had been to start journeying back to Kanto already a week ago, so I'd arrive in Pallet Town sometime early May with almost a full month left to prepare for the World Tournament. I'd never been very good at sticking to plans however, and four days before my planned departure, Talon, a Fire Villager I'd gotten to know, had brought back some astonishing news from his latest hunt. The Weiss-Sheinux twin passes were open again.

Close to the Mevedia Glacier as they were, the twin passes connecting the eastern and western parts of the Faraway Mountains were normally blocked off by so much snow and ice it was impossible to traverse them, but this year it seemed the summer sun had come earlier than usual. Snow and ice had melted to form rivers and rivulets, and for the first time since my arrival I was presented with the opportunity to explore the western regions of the mountain range. There was no way I was gonna pass up on that opportunity, and so, in all haste Walda and Maya had helped me put together equipment, provisions and everything else needed for one final expedition into the cold depths of the Faraway Mountains.

And now we were here, on a narrow ledge some three hundred feet above the Weavile's Ice, ten days after we were supposed to depart the Fire Village home for Kanto. I knew Mom would be worrying sick, and I hated doing that to her, but there was no helping it. I had made up my mind. I had to get my hands on that sceptilite.

"Sceptile!" the freezing Forest Pokemon nagged again.

"Right. I guess the break is over," I surrendered, my body still awfully stiff from the long climb. 'Stubborn gecko. I should've forced you into so many layers of wool you would've looked like a snorlax afterwards.'

To Sceptile's very visible relief, I finally lifted my aching back off the rocky wall and reached out for the backpack siting in the snow beside me, my feet dangling in the air more than three hundred feet above the ground below as I did so. 'Arceus be good,' I mumbled. The ledge was just wide enough to fit a golem, and a mistake up here would no doubt cost a life.

"Let's see..." I mumbled as I dug through the interior of the backpack, fishing out a large scroll. On the back, the words _MAP OF HIDDEN GEMS_ read in large gothic letters, and as I unrolled it a vast world unveiled itself before me.

It was a map over the Faraway Mountains, vast yet detailed, with every mountain and every hill drawn with the greatest of precision, and intricate gothic letters giving name to every glacier and every valley, every lake and every river. It looked almost like it'd been made by an artist, and really, it was! The scroll I was holding in my hands was the life work of Abraham Gropius, the current chief of the Fire Village. He'd drawn it himself, he'd told me, starting at twenty-five, completing it at the age of thirty-two after dozens of drafts and lots of practice. It would be cruel calling such a magnificent handiwork a copy, but it was. This scroll wasn't the only Map of Hidden Gems found in the village.

It had been the duty of each chief of the Fire Village to dedicate their time to making a copy of the map, each one as beautiful and handcrafted as the one that came before, and each village chief adding new details, valleys and vales discovered, updates and changes in the landscape. Not that much changed around here, but there were some things. Abraham had been the first to add the Trans-Iridish Highway and the Lonely Vale, his great-grandfather had been the first to add the Orreon Highkeeps and the Klefki Tower, and another generation back Articuno's Nest had been drawn for the first time. There existed a map a generation older than that one in the Fire Village as well, but that was the oldest one. Maps made by earlier chiefs had been lost to history, as it was with the original one.

The original Map of Hidden Gems. It was a legend in the Fire Village now, the legend about the village's founding father. One hundred and fifty years ago, the Sinni gold miner Walter Gropius headed off to participate in the legendary Faraway Gold Rush, and with him he'd brought the original Map. While other men found gold and stone, his map led him to find something completely else, something that was on no other maps but his one, not even in Mom's atlas or on the internet: the Green Fiery Vale. Walter settled the vale and became the first chief of the Fire Village, and on his deathbed he told his son to make a copy of that original map, in case it was ever lost.

'And it was.' Abraham had told me that too. Some village chief had brought it outside the Vale to search for a mega stone, but on his third day outside the Vale a roaring snow storm had swept from the Mevedia Glacier across the Faraway Mountains, and neither him nor the map had ever returned.

'Some daredevil in search of mega stones. Just like me.'

That was the other reason why the Map of Hidden Gems was so unique and important. Not only was it the only map in the world to reveal the location of the Green Fiery Vale, but fifty-one spots also scattered the map to mark the location of every single mega stone hidden away in the mountain range. Lucarionites, garchompites, charizardites, sceptilites, they were all there on the map, and the expedition I'd embarked on was taking me towards one right now.

"Alright. We're here." I rested a finger on a cluster of mountains just east of the Weavile's Ice, not far from the Lonely Vale. "If we follow this ledge eastwards for about two miles or so, we should reach the sceptilite soon enough. From there on we need to improvise."

Abraham had given me clear instructions on where to go. He'd already seen the sceptilite once in his younger days, but that time he'd been forced to observe it from a distance, never daring to move close. That was the reason why he needed me. I knew that. For generations it'd been the desire of the Fire Villagers to recover all the hidden gems spread across the Faraway Mountains, but such was easier said than done. Not only were the mega stones hidden away in corners deep into the huge mountain range, but traps and hidden mechanisms also guarded the stones, and the only ones who could traverse the traps without harm were the pokemon the mega stone corresponded to. A sceptile was needed for the sceptilite, a sceptile with a strong bond to his trainer. Only the two of us could complete this mission. The two of us alone.

"Tile, scept sceptile?"

"Right. You can go ahead buddy, but wait for me when you get there, and don't touch anything. There's no telling what kind of traps might be waiting for us."

"Tile!" the wood gecko nodded, and with a swirl of his cloak the Forest Pokemon turned to dash in the direction I'd pointed out. It wasn't long before he was out of sight, turned a corner, his cloak flapping behind him like a chimecho.

'Alright. Guess it's onwards.' My muscles were still sore from the climb, but it couldn't be helped. A ledge three hundred feet above ground was no place to nap, and besides, we'd come this far...

With a grunt I pushed myself to my feet and swung the backpack over a shoulder, before looking along the narrow ledge. 'Guess this will be my road to pokemon mastery for a while.'

On the end waited the sceptilite, an item that would significantly boost my hopes of climbing to the top of the pokemon battling world. I'd struck a deal with Abraham, that every mega stone I found I'd be allowed to borrow for the World Tournament, but there was a catch. The loan was only for the summer. I'd have to give them all back afterwards. 'It's a risky gamble, but what other choices do I have? No. I need these mega stones, and if I'll only have them for the World Tournament then so be it. It's all or nothing. This Pokemon World Tournament... It will be that one shot at glory.'

I uttered another grunt, and with sore legs I began trudging after Sceptile, my head deep in thoughts with worries and glory, and all the stuff that awaited me at Millennium Island.

* * *

 _continue wind_

 _watch?v=txQ6t4yPIM0_

The ledge made a lazy turn before me, finally revealing the destination. Sceptile seemed to have arrived a good time ago, and the wood gecko was now sitting in the snow, looking at the mega stone with calm breaths while preparing his mind for what lay ahead.

And the stone was there, right in front of me! Resting on a pillar about the height of a marshtomp, ready-cut and no bigger than a pidgeot's egg, the unmistakable flame of mega evolution dancing inside the gemstone like a living thing.

"The sceptilite," I whispered.

I walked over to Sceptile, never taking my eyes of the beautiful crystal. Mega stones were rare and extremely hard to come by. Sure, you could buy one at the Celadon Department Store, ready-cut and fresh from one of the many mines of Kalos, but there was a catch. Mega stones were about as cheap as a new car, that ranging from the fairly cheap blazikenite to the rare and roaringly expensive gengarite, valued at about the same price as a sports car. So naturally, most people tried to search for them in the nature first. Some few, like me, were fortunate enough to happen upon a rumor or a map leading them to the stone they so craved, but those poor souls who did not had to live on water and oatmeal for the rest of the year.

'Thank Arceus for the Map of Hidden Gems,' I thought.

No one knew exactly why all these mega stones had been hidden around in the mountains like this, or more importantly, who'd hidden them. Abraham theorized all these places could be old arciles _,_ sacred shrines of sorts where Arceists came to worship once, and I thought he might not be so far from the truth. In the Arcula, the holy book of Arceism, it was told of an ancient sect, the Sinjoh culture, that resided somewhere in the Faraway Mountains during the Dawn Days of Arceism over three thousand years ago. Supposedly, the sect had dedicated centuries to building a massive temple somewhere in the mountains, a temple for Arceus, and it'd all been led by the son of Job Arcus himself. Job Arcus, the legendary founder of Arceism. Job Arcus, whom the Arcula claimed had met Arceus and heard his holy message. Job Arcus, whom the holy book claimed to have been the first ever aura guardian, and whom in one chapter was described as the first of Arceus' Chosen Ones, destined to spread the holy word and with that open the gates to Arceus' Heaven. It was his son, Aequi, who'd started the building of the fabled temple, and his grandson, Lupi, who'd continued it. After him came Pooch, then Somni, then a whole bunch of other names I couldn't remember, until, over a thousand years later, the line finally ended with Sir Aaron Arcus, the final descendant of Job Arcus, and the last of Arceus' Chosen Ones.

'Legends,' I thought. I knew Sir Aaron had lived once. I'd met his lucario after all. 'But Job, or the Sinjoh culture. Who decides to build a huge ass temple inside such a fucking cold mountain range? Nah. History or myth. Truth or fantasy. Beats me.' I glanced at the mega stone. 'That sceptilite though, that is no myth at all!'

 _Music stop_

 _continue wind_

As I had been puzzling on the origin of these mystical places, my eyes had taken in the scenery around me. The ledge was no longer narrow and steep, but had widened so that a golurk could rest on it comfortably without falling off. Less than ten meters from the now wide ledge was the side of another mountain, this one steep and smooth, naked of dents and ledges, and looming, like the legendary pokemon Groudon. Connecting our ledge with the wall of rock on the other side was a rope bridge of rotten wood and old rope that looked like it could collapse at any second. That was the bridge Sceptile had to cross if we wanted the precious gemstone. It would be risky, but I trusted his agility and light weight to carry him over before the bridge collapsed.

That was the easy part, however. The real trouble came next, when he activated the traps. At the end of the bridge was a small cave, shaped like an alcove and just large enough for a torterra to fit inside, and at the center of the cave stood the pillar with the sceptilite on. I knew from experience that when Sceptile lifted the mega stone off the pillar, some kind of a trap would be activated, and the only way of escaping or surviving the trap would be to mega evolve within a limited frame of time.

"Alright buddy." I whispered, my heart beginning to beat faster and my fingers fumbling nervously with the mega bracelet around my wrist. "Let's do this."

"Scept." the grass-starter nodded, now dead serious as he made his way over to the rope bridge.

He was nervous. I could see it on the way he moved, slowly and focused, his face grave and the pitch of his croaks dark and deep. This was a potentially life treating mission, and I couldn't exactly blame him for his nervousness. He had never mega evolved before, and the first time was always the hardest, especially when you knew that some kind of trap would end up killing you if you failed to evolve in time. I had to be his strength, his composure, his experience. I had to be his trainer now more than ever, or there was no telling where this would end.

'With death, most like,' I shuddered, 'or just serious injuries if we're lucky.'

It'd been close before. Five times I'd done this already. First with Lucario, then with Pidgeot, then Blastoise, Charzard, Glalie and finally Garchomp a little less than a month ago. They'd all managed to pass the dangerous test, mega evolving before the trap activated, though some instances had been more marginal than others. Charizard for example. With him, the trap had been set so that a massive beam of ice would freeze him solid if he failed to mega evolve in time. After one failed attempt, he'd managed to do it, becoming Mega Charizard Y and activating Drought right before the beam of ice struck him, thus avoiding freezing in the end. But it'd been close, uncomfortably close, and I had no stomach for imagining what would've happened if Charizard had failed to mega evolve in time. 'He would've been a solid block of ice. A dead block of ice.'

And here I stood, about to set off yet another trap and once again risk the life of one of my pokemon. I didn't like it, not one bit. Honestly, I absolutely hated this, and under normal circumstances I would never have dared risk the life of one of my pokemon for something as simple as a mega stone, but with the Pokemon World Tournament looming in the horizon... 'It'll be that one shot at glory.'

I breathed in the cold air, letting it flow into my lungs, the pure substance rinsing my body. "Alright." I breathed out, a bit calmer now. "You ready buddy?"

"Scept."

"Good." I nodded, my hands shaking like the leaves on Sceptile's tail in the harsh mountain winds. "Here goes nothing. Sceptile! Quick Attack!"

As swift as the wind itself, Sceptile darted across the ramshackle bridge, taking no missteps and breaking no rotten planks. It was all over before I could even blink an eye!

'Quick and calm.' I thought. 'Like the wind. That's how it should be. He can do this. He'll be just fine.'

"Scept?" sounded the bark from the other side of the bridge.

"Great job buddy!" I responded, my mind calmer after the good start. First part of the task went well, but that was the easy one. The real test began now.

"Alright Sceptile!" The wood gecko turned to receive my final instruction before it all began. "That went well, but don't get too overconfident. We only have this one chance, and you know what happens if we fail!"

Sceptile's face again turned dark, and the grass starter gave a grave nod to show that he understood. "Sceptile."

"Alright buddy." I felt my hands begin to tremble again, my breaths turning ragged and my heart beating faster, but there was no turning back now. "Go and grab that sceptilite."

Sceptile turned and walked over to the pillar. The grass pokemon stopped there, and gave me one last glance. For a ninjask's flutter, I thought I saw a flicker of torment in those yellow eyes, like a child about to brave the 10-meter platform jump for the first time, but before I could react, he diverted his eyes, and moments later, Sceptile reached out and grabbed the sceptilite.

Then, all hell broke loose.

 _Wind stop_

 **watch?v=R0ENcyxQWG0**

With a clang that echoed between the mountainsides, bars of iron crashed down from the ceiling and onto the edge of the cave, blocking off Sceptile's escape route.

And that was the moment all sanity disappeared from the wood gecko's mind. "TIIILEE!" he cried, frantically starting to slash Leaf Blades after Leaf Blade against the iron bars. They did not break.

'Fuck!' This was crisis. "Shit. Sceptile! That won't work! SCEPTILE! LISTEN TO ME!" I was screaming my lungs out, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Bloody hell!" It was already over to plan B. Seeing no other ways out, I began focusing my mind, my heart racing to twice the speed, and once again I tapped into the azure energy hidden ever so deep into my mind. An aura sphere started forming between my palms, and with all my might I hurled it at the panicking Forest Pokemon, sending him crashing against the cave wall.

'Shit. That was bloody exhausting,' I thought, black spots treating to drag me into a blackout for a second. 'No.' I shook my head violently. 'Gotta stay focused.'

"Sceptile! Pull yourself together you fucking maniac!" I barked at the grass-type, growing ever more aware of the racing time.

Fortunately, the aura sphere seemed to have knocked him out of his panic attack, and the Forrest Pokemon rose slowly before giving me a curt "Scept!" to tell me he was ready for the next command. One of his legs looked to have taken a beating from the crash, but Sceptile was back to sanity, and that was all that mattered now.

Just then, a movement in the corner of my eye drew my attention. I turned, and saw a rectangular slab of stone about the size of a nosepass rise from the ground, old symbols and drawings carved into the surface. I recognized the symbols. They were letters of the unown alphabet, the same that we used today, but written in a language I did not understand. Fortunately, the drawings told me all I needed to know, though I did not like what I saw. The first drawing showed four lines under a simple arch, representing the steel bars trapping Sceptile inside the cave. The second one displayed an hourglass with the sand running, and the third showed a zigzag line striking a pokemon with a skull next to it. It could mean only one thing.

"Lightning," I whispered. "Deadly lightning… Fuck. Listen Sceptile! You need to mega evolve, NOW!"

I knew that somewhere above the deadly cave, an hourglass was running, and when the sand ran out less than one minute from now, the trap would be activated, and if Sceptile hadn't mega evolved by then… 'May Arceus save him.'

"READY?" I barked.

"SCEPT!"

"Alright." I shot a quick glance at the fourth and final drawing on the slab, a simple double helix that looked like a dancing flame, the ancient symbol of life and mega evolution. I prayed a silent prayer and touched the colourful crystal on my mega ring. "Key stone. Hear my call." Sparks of pure aura started bursting out of the gemstone. "Sceptile! Go beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!" I roared, and the sparks from the key stone reached out towards Sceptile and the sceptilite in his hand, but... the mega stone did not respond.

"What!? NO!" I cried in disbelief, the sparks of aura fading after failing to connect with the sceptilite.

Something had gone wrong. I knew it. Terror filled my stomach like poison, bringing evil thoughts to my head. 'That was the one chance,' I dreaded. 'He's gonna die now.'

The mega ring needed at least half a minute to recharge, and by then it could be too late. I mean, how much time had passed since Sceptile activated the trap? 20 seconds? 25 seconds? I shuddered in terror at the last possibility. 30 seconds? And how did I know that Sceptile would managed to mega evolve even if there was time? Mega evolution could only happen if there was a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. What if the bond Sceptile and I shared was too weak?

"No no no," I told myself. "I refuse to believe that. It's strong enough. Mega evolution is always hardest the first time. Next try it'll work." I reassured myself, though a dark thought remained in my head. 'But is there enough time left for a next try?'

"Sceptile!" I barked at the grass starter, the poor Forest Pokemon looking as frightened as I did. "Look at me Sceptile." I continued, calmer. "Look into my eyes! Now answer me this. Do you trust me?"

"Scep sceptile!"

"No, I'm serious buddy! Do you trust me? Do you really, really trust me?"

For a moment, a long moment that seemed to drag on forever, Sceptile lingered on the question, remaining quiet, looking into my eyes with the simple, yet unmistakably stare of someone who knew their life depended on it. If we did not connect now, Sceptile would be feasting in the halls of Arceus in less than half a minute, and I would be left behind here, with the body of a dead friend before me. No. I could not let that happen. We had to connect now! Sceptile understood that, and I knew he was capable of trusting me with the absolute whole of his being. His body. His soul. His joys and pain. Everything. I knew our bond was strong enough to do this.

"Scept!" the Forest Pokemon finally answered my question. He trusted me.

"Alright." I smiled shortly, though the severity of the situation quickly turned that smile to a frown again.

'Sceptile trusts me.' I knew that now. As long as we kept eye contact, the connection between the two of us would remain strong enough for Sceptile to mega evolve, and there was nothing in the world that could stop it.

'I love you buddy,' I found myself thinking in the heat of the moment. 'You're a part of this family, and I will NOT let you slip away!' My eyes were blazing with determination, quickly matched by Sceptile, and the bond between us grew. He would mega evolve. Given one more chance, he WOULD! MEGA EVOLVE!

"One more chance," I whispered. "Please Arceus, let there be time." How many seconds left until the trap activated? Ten? Probably less… Seven. Maybe five. Or four…

Then the key stone lighted up again, recharged with aura, and fast as a jolteon I reached out for the colorful gemstone, touched it, said the words, and watched as sparks of golden aura again burst out of the gemstone.

"Sceptile! Go beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!" I cried, and the sceptilite responded, flares of light blue aura roaring out of the mega stone and connecting with the golden sparks. The flares of energy intensified, and an aura of purple and all the colors of the rainbow shrouded Sceptile, and the grass-type started changing shape. The tail grew larger, plates of leaves grew out from the chest and intimidating red markings appeared all over the body. The purple aura faded, and left he stood, Mega Sceptile.

"Holy shit," I whispered. "That was epi- NO!"

 _Music stop_

"SCEEEEPT!"

Sixty seconds had passed. With a thunderous roar that shook the Faraway Mountains to their core, a bolt of lightning struck down from the ceiling and electrocuted Sceptile, roasting the grass pokemon as a million volts surged through his body, more than any pokemon could survive. Sceptile screamed, his screeches penetrating my ears like daggers, and yet… they weren't screams of pain…

The lightning faded, and there he stood, Mega Sceptile, unharmed and shrouded in a light yellow, sparkling aura. The steel bars retracted back into the ceiling, and Sceptile gave off a roar of delight before crossing the rope bridge, swiftly as an accelgor and without a single plank creaking.

"Yes," was the only word I could muster. "Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it buddy you fucking did it! YES!"

"Scept!" My fantastic Forest Pokemon croaked proudly, and nothing in the world could stop me from running over to give him a large, teary hug. The sharp leaves on his chest cut through my seven layers of wool and fur when I did so, but I didn't care. He mega evolved. He survived. That was all and everything that mattered.

"I thought you were a goner there, buddy," I said, my voice trembling.

"Sceptile," the wood gecko croaked embarrassed.

"You're right." I broke free. "Sorry buddy."

I wiped away my tears, my whole face a big stupid grin. "Well then. Looks like Arceus will have to wait another couple of years for you." I dug into my pocket and fished out my trusty pokedex. "Millennium Island is waiting for us, Sceptile. Let's see what more we're bringing to the table now."

I opened the dex, aimed it at Sceptile, and listened. _Mega sceptile. The mega evolution of sceptile._ _Mega sceptile has a higher attack power both physical-wise and special-wise in comparison to a normal sceptile, and some increased speed and agility as well._ "Neat!" _Upon mega evolving, sceptile gains the secondary type of Dragon,_ "What! Dragon? Buddy! That's bad-fucking-ass!" _and the ability Lightning Rod._

I closed the pokedex, my eyes two large voltorb.

And then I burst into a fit of pure joy. "Hahaha! Lightning Rod Sceptile, Lightning Rod! Of course! That's what saved you! Can you believe it? Lightning Rod!" This was wonderful, just so absolutely wonderful. "I thought I'd find what lies in Lavender before I'd ever see you with an ability like that! I mean, Pikachu's got it, sure, but you?" I laughed again, and then an idea entered my mind. "Hey Sceptile! I want to check out something."

"Scept?"

"How much do you think that lightning increased your special attack?"

"Tile… Tile Sceptile!"

"I'm curious too… Let's find out. Sceptile! Use Solar Beam!"

* * *

A couple of miles away, down by the shores of Loch Lapwaters, a mightyena padded through the snow. Silent as a greninja, its paws making not a sound against the soft snow, it stalked in on its prey. Right there, almost within range of attack, a flock of rufflet was hopping around in the snow searching for food, and none of them had yet discovered the silent predator as it snuck between the grey rocks of the jagged landscape like a shadow. The migthyena took a step forward, then another, then another again, until it had closed down the distance so much that at least one of the rufflet would be unable to escape before the Bite Pokemon had sunk its teeth into it. The migthyena got down on its front feet as it prepared to strike, and then…

BOOOOOOOM!

As sudden and loud as the Mountain King's fury, a Solar Beam roared into the air from a mountain somewhere in the distance, startling the rufflet and making sure the migthyena had to go hungry for another day. The Solar Beam ended, and the migthyena growled in irritation at whatever had launched the insanely powerful attack.

Then, as it was about to prowl off in search of more game, an impossibly loud voice rung from the same mountain in the distance, leaving a ringing noise in the Bite Pokemon's ears afterward.

"WOHOHOHOAAAAW! MOTHER OF ARCEUS! THAT'S THE MOST POWERFUL SOLAR BEAM I'VE EVER SEEN! I'M TELLING YA BUDDY! WE'RE GONNA WIN THE CHAMPIONS LEEEEEEEAGUE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there he was! Ash Ketchum in the flesh! I think I managed to portray his character quite well (matured him a bit of course. He too has gone through a lot of things these past three years), but if any of you feel like I should've done something different or that some traits were missing from his character, give me a shout!

The Faraway Mountains and the Fire Village probably seem quite alien to you as of now, but don't worry. The next chapter and especially the chapter after will give you a lot more insight into Maya, Walda, Abraham and all the other burning souls of the Fire Village. We will spend chapter 5 and 6 under their hospitality, and then afterwards it'll be off to Millennium Island, where dreams and adventures begin!

.

 **Upcoming chapters:**

- _Chapter 4: The day that changed it all -_ Ash POV - About 20000 words.

 _\- Chapter 5: The Fire Village -_ Ash POV - About 18000 words.

 _\- Chapter 6: Secrets in the night -_ Ash POV, Maya POV - About 10000 words.


	5. Ch4: The day that changed it all

**Author's note:** Large parts of this chapter will delve into the day the whole story centers around, the day Ash's story broke from canon to bring him onto the path of progression rather than the one of adventure. It's the day Ash returned from his adventures in Unova, and a chunk from today's chapter is therefore taken from episode **803: The Dream Continues** , the final episode of the Best Wishes series.

.

Don't forget about the map over the Faraway Mountains! You can find the link at my account page, and it's under **Faraway Mountains map links.** In this chapter we will explore Goldminer's Valley and Old Mamo's Cave. Both are located around the center of the map.

 **.**

 **A few quick reminders:**

C _ursive_ for youtube, **bold** for ListenOnRepeat.

If you put **m.** before the _fanfiction .net-_ part of the web address of this story, the chapter will open in a format where it's possible to copy the link directly instead of having to write the whole link manually into the search bar.

For example:

 **m.** fanfiction. net s/11442685/2/Tale-of-the-Pokemon-Master-A-dream-of-victory

Now, let's get down to the fifth chapter of this tale.

.

.

.

 **~*~Chapter 4: The day that changed it all~*~**

A dream was born! A dream was sworn! Your name was Life. You smelt of summer.

* * *

 _21st of April 2050_

 _08:21_

 _Goldminer's Valley, Faraway Mountains_

 _22 days until the Pokemon World Tournament_

 _watch?v=TU3wEquqpcE_

"Scep TILE!"

'Please tell me that wasn't a sneeze. Please tell me that wasn't a sneeze.' It'd sounded like nothing but a sneeze. 'Shit.'

Five days had passed since the dramatic discovery of the sceptilite, five days spent trekking at fast pace up the Fristwhiskey Gorge, back over the Weiss-Sheinux twin passes, before eventually finding our way over the Distant Blue and down into Goldminer's Valley. It'd been a smooth journey, all going without Sceptile sneezing a single time! Until now…

"Sceptile? You're not catching a cold again, are you?"

"Scep," the wood gecko answered. "Scep, sceeeeep, scepTILE!"

I leaped to the side, barely dodging the blast of snot and aphids. "Ey! Don't fucking sneeze at me! I want none of your nasty bacteria!"

"Scep TILE!" Another sneeze.

I sighed. "Man. You've really gotten the cubchoo's nose this time, haven't you? Well. A good thing we're getting close to the Fire Village then. The grass and warmth will make you feel like a grovyle again by tomorrow!"

I could already feel it. It was warmer here, even if just a little. The heat of the Green Fiery Vale stretched out like a warm embrace to every side, reaching over jagged mountains and hugging the cold lands around.

It was that way with the Green Fiery Vale, the place the Fire Villagers called their home. It was far warmer than any other place in the Faraway Mountains, with grass instead of rocks, camerupt and turtonator instead of froslass and abomasnow, and a river so warm even Sceptile could dip his toe in it without freezing. It was like an oasis of heat and life in the middle of a frozen dessert, and I could not wait to reach it again after the long expedition out in the frozen wilderness.

With a grunt, I adjusted my backpack and lifted my head to gaze down the valley. Goldminer's Valley was three miles across and u-shaped. Large, grey screes coated the hillsides, and the white summer snows of higher altitudes had long ago been replaced by a barren desolation of dusty rocks, grey stones and hard boulders. Creeks and rivulets criss-crossed the valley, and far down there, some few miles further down the slope, i could barely make out the shape of the river they all accumulated into, the Silver Stream, glinting in the stark sunlight.

'And the Silver Stream leads us to the Fire Village. Can't wait to get some heat into these bones again, and some grass under my feet instead of just snow and rocks.'

I slipped on a patch of moss, almost losing my balance. 'Bloody hell.' The trail we walked was an old one, worn down and perilous, and covered in slippery moss where rushing rivulets hadn't flooded it. Sometimes you would lose completely track of it, huge chunks of the trail returned to nature's chaotic state, and it was only because of the odd maintenance from a Fire Villager out hunting that the trail wasn't completely gone. 'They were better maintained in the old days, when goldminers lived here.'

That's how the valley had gotten its name. You could still see the remains of that time, run down shacks and parts of old highbankers scattering the valley, broken pickaxes and rusty gold pans half buried by rocks and dust, telling the tale of the days of the Faraway Gold Rush.

It happened in 1896, when a ship out of Fall City docked in Vermilion City, bringing the news of the century. Gold had been discovered in the foothills of the Faraway Mountains, and only days after the paper boys trumpeted the news through the streets of Vermilion, it'd spread to the rest of Kanto and Johto, everyone scrambling to get their hands on some mining equipment and boots for the long trek north. A massive stampede was erupting across Iride. Thousands of prospectors, men and women, young and old, carpenters and farmer and pokemon trainers flooded to Cerulean City, all loaded to the teeth with mining equipment and a pokemon or two to help, all ready to begin their journey northwards up the Journeyman's Road.

The race was on, but the prospectors were all green boys when it came to adventure and mining. Most never having set their feet outside of Kanto before, some not even outside their hometown or city, they had no experience whatsoever with the lands to the north. They would have to learn, quickly, for those that didn't would either meet a miserable end in the mud somewhere on the Journeyman's Road, or return to Kanto empty-handed, broke and broken.

But there were those who learnt quickly. Those who learnt to build shelter against the rain out of cloth and shovels, those who taught themselves the type chart and used poliwrath and beedrill to guard against mightyena in the night, they made it up the Journeyman's Road, all the way to the shores of Long Lake and the Gold's Guard welcoming them to the Faraway Mountains. They reached the goldfields they'd been dreaming of for so long, only to discover they were already taken.

The Fioriks had come before them. The Fioriks who'd heard the news in Fall City first, who'd already reached the Faraway Mountains by the time that ship docked in Vermilion City, they'd staked out claims all over the foothills and even as deep into the mountain range as Timber Vale and the Furswine Valley. Everything was taken, even the jobs that didn't involve gold. Those Fioriks who'd been too late to stake out a decent claim, they'd instead picked up hammer and nail and opened businesses and casinos along the shores of Long Lake, creating a boomtown soon to be known as Jackson. The early Fioriks had taken the gold and the later Fioriks the jobs, but the Kantonians and Jotheen however, who were all even later still…

Hopelessness ruled those hard men and women who'd made it all the way across the Northern Range to Jackson for nothing, and looking out on the main street in those days you'd find many a Kantonian and Jotheen walking aimlessly around the town, pondering on what to do next. Some found a life in working on other people's claims, some opened businesses of their own like the late Fioriks, and some found their way to a gutter with a bottle of whiskey in their hand.

And some decided to push onwards. Those who felt they'd gone too far to see their dreams of gold crash to stagnation, they pushed onwards. Those who refused to believe Jackson was all the Faraway Mountains had to offer, they pushed onwards. There was gold further upstream the Gold Rush as well, everyone knew that, but through the Dewgong's Gorge the river rushed and roared as if gyarados were dancing there, and trying to follow the river into the narrow gorge was as good as suicide.

But stubbornness and despair drove them onward regardless. Those tested Kantonians with their dreams of gold and victory, they pushed on, and they found another solution. From the Furswine Valley, they carved themselves a trail through the mountains, a trail made of blood and determination. They carved out the Gambler's Walk, and when they emerged into the valley on the other side, they found the place that would make them rich. A place where enormous gold ores had laid untouched for millions of years, the place that truly would make the Faraway Gold Rush famous.

'They found Goldminer's Valley.'

I looked around me, at the grey and desolate landscape. 'Aye. This is where some made their fortune, though not all of them managed to keep it.'

The most popular stories of the Faraway Gold Rush were the rags-to-riches stories, about poor men who defied hardship and misery to bring gold and riches back to their families, but the lesser told, yet far more numerous stories, were about those who didn't get rich. Those who staked a bad claim and only found gravel and murkrow's gold, those who found ten gold nuggets, only to gamble nine of them away in Jackson and lose the last one in a gutter outside the casino, those who were simply too late to find anything at all. Their stories were rarely told, but I'd been fortunate enough to hear one of them. It was Mom who'd told it to me, about my great-great-something-grandfather, Theobald Ketchum, who was just a little too late for the gold rush.

Supposedly, when the news of the gold rush had reached Pallet, he'd walked through the night to reach Viridian City, where he would catch the weekly train to Cerulean City. He made it to Viridian in time, but had fallen asleep waiting at the train station and somehow managed to miss the train. With the train lost, everywhere he went he was just a bit too late. He caught the train departing the week after, but by the time he reached Cerulean City he was too late to get any equipment for a decent price. He was too late up the Journeyman's Road, the muddy tracks trampled to a marsh by the hundreds of stampeders. He reached Jackson far too late, and Goldminer's Valley had already been conquered by the time he finally made it over the Gambler's Walk and into the valley.

'All because he overslept,' I thought. 'Funny how that came to shape my adventure as well.'

* * *

Half an hour of walking later we finally reached the banks of the Silver Stream. The water moved lazily down the river, and the surface was a winking sea of sapphires in the sunlight, calm as silk and never once broken. I climbed down to the banks of the slow-moving river and dipped a finger into the water. "Not too hot. Not too cold," I smiled. "This is definitely the Silver Stream."

The Silver Stream had that special trait. Contrary to what you would expect from a river high up in a mountain range, the water wasn't cold, it was lukewarm. The Silver Stream, 30 feet wide, was the accumulation of all the brooks and rivulets criss-crossing Goldminer's Valley, and while half of them originated from the Distant Blue up in the west, the water in them as cold as the glacier it leaked from, the other half channeled water almost at boiling point. Those were the hot-rivers, originated from the Halls of the Mountain King in the south-west, a vast cluster of mountains with a dormant volcano at the center. Tunnels and caverns, endless shafts and cracks hollowed the mountains around the old volcano, and any rain falling over the cluster of mountains would be drained away in minutes, falling into shafts and cracks, deep into the roots of the mountains. Despite the volcano's supposed dormentness, Groudon's scorching fires still ruled down there, and the drained rain would heat up to temperatures close to the boiling point before accumulating into streams and rivers inside the hollowed mountains, FINALLY pouring out into Goldminer's Valley, hot as a ducklett's Scald.

'And then they mix with the Cold-Rivers, and the lukewarm Silver Stream is born. Two evils mixed to make something pleasant.' I cupped my hands to gather some water ans splashed it in my face. There hadn't been a lot of showers during this expedition, so it felt refreshing getting some water on my dirty face again. 'Gonna smell like a muk when I meet Maya,' I grunted. 'Or maybe not. I suppose the trip through Old Mamo's Cave will wash away some of the stank.'

After I'd had a couple minutes of rest and Sceptile a quick bath in the Silver Stream, we strapped on our backpacks again and began to following the river downstream. The thirty feet wide river made a turn around here, changing direction from eastwards to northwards across the valley towards the jagged mountains to my left. It would lead us to the entrance of Old Mamo's Cave, and through there it would rush before emerging into the Green Fiery Vale, where the Fire Village was hidden behind walls of rock and ice.

The wall of rock was the Lairon's Spine, a massive ridge ringing the entire Green Fiery Vale, making for a perfect defense against the world outside. The ridge loomed before us, and I had to gaze to the sky to find where it ended. The jagged peaks were black daggers piercing the clouds, the tips covered in snow as if the clouds were bleeding from their wounds. The ridge was treacherous and deadly, and unclimbable for anyone not experienced enough, and there were few in the world who matched that criterion. Not even Fire Villagers dared scale those jagged peaks!

As we moved further down the Silver Stream, we began catching sight of the wall of ice as well. It was a glacier, the Weeping Ice, hundreds of feet tall and cold in the shadow of the Lairon's Spine, the only force to ever have breached the great wall of rock. The Weeping Ice was squeezed between two peaks as if it'd shouldered them both aside, and through thousands of years it'd dug itself all the way down to the roots of the mountain ridge, allowing the Silver Stream to tunnel through and Old Mamo's Cave to take shape, and the Fire Village to emerge.

'Walter Gropius braved himself through Old Mamo's Cave and founded the Fire Village,' I remembered. 'The Map of Hidden Gems showed him the Green Fiery Vale, and he found it.'

He'd been a goldminer as well, Walter Gropius, come to seek his fortune in the Faraway Gold Rush. But he came from Sinnoh, and Sinnoh was far away. 'He was too late, just as late as Theobald.'

I wondered if they might've known each other. Perhaps they met on some casino in Jackson once? Or shared a warm fire a winter's night? 'Lots of things happened during that gold rush. Lots of things we might never know.'

I wondered how it must've felt like being a gold miner back then. How had it been like being Theobald? 'Did he look like me?' Mom said I'd gotten my black hair from her side of the family. Supposedly, my great-great-grandfather Aaron Ketchum had had the same messy black hair. 'Like the hair of a miner toiling in the dirt.' Perhaps Theobald's hair got so messy it stuck to his genes? I chuckled at the prospect. 'Goldminer's hair. Yeah. Why not?'

The story of my great-great-something-grandfather had stuck with me, and I was finding myself thinking about him now as I walked along the Silver Stream towards the Weeping Ice to the north. How must he have felt like, waking up that morning to find out he'd missed the train to Cerulean, the train to riches and glory? To know there'd never be another chance like that for him... 'Hopefully I'll never know.'

That moment, that moment you got only once in your life to reach for glory, Theobald had missed it on the station in Viridian City, but I hadn't. 'Striking it gold in a gold rush is a bit like winning the Pokemon World Tournament, eh? You gotta work harder than anyone else, go where no one has went before, think like no one has thought before, and most importantly, take your chances. And I gripped mine, with both hands.'

My thoughts began drifting again then, away from Goldminer's Valley, away from the stories of the gold rush and my great-great-something-grandfather Theobald. In my mind I was returning to Pallet Town, back to a certain day three years ago, a day that would turn out to change my pokemon career forever. Yeah. It was on that very day the steps to the pokemon battling sky for the first time truly revealed themselves before me. On that very day my ever-distant dream of pokemon mastery turned into an ambitious reality, when a certain man of financial prowess showed up in Pallet Town to offer me the opportunity of a lifetime. It happened three years ago, and the sun had been shining over Pallet Town.

It was the day that changed it all.

 _Music stop_

 **watch/?v=YPYFnkuLvEA &s=0&e=84#Pok%C3%A9mon_Anime_Sound_Collection-_Traveling_to_Unova**

 _20th of May 2047_

 _Pallet Town, Kanto_

 _From episode 803: The Dream Continues_

"Professor Oak!" I ran along the wooden fence that enclosed the vast area of the Oak Corral, waving cheerfully. "I'm back everybody!"

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu added, running on top of the fence with the expert balance of a medicham.

"Well, it's Ash!" The Prof exclaimed, followed by a "Bulba!" as my first ever grass-'mon leaped from the tree stump where he'd been interviewed.

"Bulbasaur!" I greeted as I vaulted over the fence. "Long time no s-"

"MOOOO!" My train of thirty tauros greeted me with a happy stampede, trampling me into the mud as had become the custom of our reunions.

"Eugheauaeughee…" I groaned, feeling flatter than a stunfisk.

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town, as it so often was. I'd just returned to from my adventures in Unova with Iris and Cilan, bringing home a ton of memories and stories to tell from the far-off region. My gym challenge over there had ultimately ended in disappointment with my Top 8 exit in the Vertress Conference, but in the aftermath the bitterness and frustration had been mended some, especially by our awesome island-hopping through the Decolore Islands on the way back to Kanto. And it was there we'd met her, the journalist who'd come with me back to Pallet Town to get an interview with the world famous Professor Oak. Alexa, from the Kalos region.

"Oh dear," Alexa laughed sympathetically, giving me a sorry smile for the antics I had to endure from my pokemon.

"No, it's fine!" Professor Oak reassured her jovially. "All those tauros are Ash's pokemon. That happens a lot!"

Bulbasaur came running over to me then, and I sat up to greet my old friend. I patted his head. "You look awesome Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur!" he barked happily.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu waved to him, and Bulbasaur extended a vine to wave back. "Bulbasaur!"

I smiled at my two pokemon before noticing the camera gear on Alexa's head. "Huh? Woops! Were you in the middle of an interview? I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"It's no problem." Alexa reassured me. "As a matter of fact, Professor Oak just finished introducing me to your bulbasaur!"

"Oh, great!" I grinned, Bulbasaur and Pikachu continuing to catch up as we spoke. "Hey Professor?" I remembered then. "Where is Tracy?"

"As fate would have it, Misty invited him to the Cerulean Gym!"

"Aw, missed him again!"

That was a bummer. I'd hoped to catch up with my old travel companion before heading out on my next adventure. It was so long since I'd seen any of my old friends.

"Right! I heard that you had an assistant," Alexa turned to the Prof, "but what about the rest of your staff?"

"It's just the two of us! Tracy and I!" The Prof grinned proudly.

"Really!?" Alexa exclaimed impressed, looking around the vast area that was the Oak Corral. "This entire facility ran by only two people? Incredible!"

Professor Oak beamed at the compliment, before going on to tell her all and everything about his fantastic facility. I'd heard from Mom once he'd gotten it built at the expenses of the Viridian Gym, which the Oak family had owned for decades before that. The facility had been a huge gamble, but with hard work and determination the Prof had managed to science himself to the honourable title of Regional Professor, and so the gamble had paid off in the end. It wasn't exactly a dragon tamer's task to understand why he was so proud of it, though it still puzzled me how he could trade an awesome gym like the Viridian Gym for a cool-but-not-so-awesome laboratory.

'I'd choose pokemon battles over books any day of the week.'

The interview went on for another three minutes or so, the Prof talking about the pokemon at the lab before getting it into his head he had to study Alexa's own pokemon closer. It ended as it had to, Helioptile roasting him with Parabolic Charge and Noivern blasting him with Boomburst.

Finally, Rotom showed up, darting around like a ninjask and laughing like a maniac. Alexa and the Prof decided to go inside to look at the papers he'd written on the various forms of rotom then, leaving me alone with my two pokemon.

"Hey Bulbasaur?" I asked the grass-starter as Professor Oak and Alexa walked off into the lab. "Would you get all the Unova pokemon together?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur charged up a Solar Beam and launched it into the air. The brilliant sphere exploded in a splendid shower of all the colours in the world, and soon enough every of my Unovian pokemon was gathered by my side, chanting and cheering and greeting each other.

"Everyone!" I began after the gang had calmed down. "Unova was great. Thanks a lot!" More cheering. "All of you battled really hard in the Unova League. You're the best!" Even more cheering. "We may not have gotten first place, but our journey together made us a whole lot stronger, and that's what really counts!"

I looked to the sky and threw myself to the ground, stretching out in the grass while observing the blazing sun above Pallet Town. 'I know I'm still going for my dream,' I thought, remembering my old friends and imagining them floating before me: Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan all drifting off towards the brilliant sun. 'We're all going for our dreams, and to get there, we all gotta stick with it, to keep on trying!'

I reached out and pretended to grab the glorious sun, holding it tight in a victorious fist. "And me," I mumbled, my grin faltering for a second. 'And me... What about me? I've been trying for an awful long time now, and yet I'm still so far away from my dream. The Vertress Conference. It wasn't supposed to end that way. I was supposed to win it, or at least make some progress from the Lily of the Valley Conference...'

"Pika pik!" My trail of thoughts was interrupted by my best buddy, looking down at me with his curious black eyes.

'Yeah. You're right buddy.' The smile returned to my face again, but this time it was one of determination. 'There's no point in thinking negative thoughts like that. Stick with it and keep on trying. That's the way.'

"And me," I repeated, more vigorously this time. I sat up, bound to my feet and declared to my pokemon, "I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered, accompanied by Snivy, Oshowatt and Pignite dancing by my feet.

"Hahaha! You're all the best!" I grinned at my pokemon. "And as long as we're all together, we cannot lose! Everything is leading me to become a Pokemon Master, and come the Pokemon World Tournament three years from now, we're gonna win it! There's no doubt!"

This time, Pikachu's cheers were accompanied by the rest of my Unovian pokemon too; Charizard and Krookodile giving off grunts of approval while the others made their own sounds of glee.

"Heleee!" I then heard behind me, and turned to notice Helioptile running over to Pikachu, sparks flying as the two greeted each other in their own electrical way.

"Of course," I continued, looking at Helioptile, "there's still a lot of pokemon I haven't met yet, BUT!" I raised my arms to strike a victorious pose. "I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL I MEET EVERY SINGLE ONE!"

The sudden outburst made poor little Helioptile run to seek cover behind Alexa's legs, who was walking out of the lab with the Prof just then. "My, you're loud!" she smiled in amusement. "You sure startled Helioptile!"

"Huh? Hey Alexa!" I ran over to the interviewer and her interviewee. "Are you guys all finished with your interview?"

"We're all done!" The two replied simultaneously.

I paused for a moment then, as thoughts raced through my head. Through the Decolore Islands I'd been pondering on where to travel next, and with all of Alexa's talk about Kalos, well... I decided to ask. "Umh, Alexa? There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that Ash?"

"It's about the Kalos region! I know about _your_ pokemon, but there must be a whole bunch of other pokemon from there too, right?"

"Yes… of course." She answered, her face a puzzle as she tried to figure out where I was going with this. I couldn't wait to break it to her.

"Does it have a pokemon league there too? An Elite Four? A Champion?" I continued, growing more and more excited.

Her face brightened as she began to understand. "Of course!"

'Yes! Yes!' I cheered inside my head. 'Another region! Another chance! This time I'll do better. This time I won't catch too many pokemon or stretch myself too thin. This time I won't let myself be distracted by any other goal but my own. This time I'll train harder than I ever have before. Yeah. I have the plan clear in my mind. This time I'll win. For sure!'

"That's so cool!" I grinned, laughing with excitement.

Pikachu loped over to my feet. "Pi-kachu?"

I looked down at the Mouse Pokemon. "Hey buddy! Let's go there!"

 **Music stop**

 _watch?v=RsUbar8I_KY &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEez4PF2SWA_wsRKL1nxRhob_

"Pi? Pika! Pi-" he cheered, but was cut short when several bullets of ominous blue flames came soaring towards us out of nowhere, exploding in a cloud of smoke and creating a blazing ring around us, trapping us all like mareep inside a paddock.

I raised my arms to shield my face from the powerful flames. "Ugh. What's that!?"

"It's Will-O-Wisp!" Professor Oak exclaimed in alarm.

"Professor! Look!"

"Huh?" The Prof turned to the direction Alexa was pointing, and his face grimaced as if he was seeing a ghost. There, right in front of us, a hot air balloon looking like a huge, obese meowth came descending towards us, three infamous criminals standing inside the basket with sinister grins.

"Team Rocket!" I shouted my fury.

Then the pokemon thieves began performing their motto.

"Prepare for trouble at the mention of our name," Jessie began.

"For pure genius nothing else is the same," James followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket's roaming the regions at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for one well-traveled fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

I watched with gritting teeth as James fancily spun a pokeball on his finger before recalling his yamask. "That was some Will-O-Wisp!" he said, receiving a gleeful "Ya maask!" from his pokemon.

"You guys never give up!" I shouted.

"Don't they ever take a vacation?" Alexa sighed.

"Pure annoyance personified." Professor Oak followed, the dread completely gone from his face after the silly motto.

"How can we rest when there's a pikachu to procure?" James countered with smug.

"And with quite the wealth of pokemon to poach we've got our hands full for sure!" Jessie continued while making a childish grimace.

She was backed up by a grinning Meowth as he danced from toe to toe and chanted, "We'll grab 'em all up and move 'em all out, cause our hearts are NOT-"

 _Music stop_

"ENOUGH! IS! ENOUGH!"

A deep voice boomed through Meowth's chanting, shutting up the talking Scratch Pokemon. I turned to see a familiar face approaching from the lab, a big man with curly hair, and in his hand, a pokeball. He wore comfortable shorts and a flowery Alolan shirt, though the flowers did little to perfume the sour expression on his face.

"I've had it with you motherfucking poachers in that motherfucking air balloon! How am I supposed to read the Prof's latest papers when you three fly around exploding Will-O-Wisps outside?" The big man threw his pokeball into the air then. "Emboar! Time for business!"

The pokeball exploded in a splendid shower, and out came the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. The emboar roared his might before turning to receive the first command from his trainer.

"Hey Emboar," the big man said. "What do you say we use Roar and blast them off to somewhere people won't mind their noisy firework, like Neon Town for example!"

Emboar nodded with a sinister grin, and before the poor trio of rocket grunts could even present a defence, the fire-type let loose a deafening Roar so powerful it blasted the hot air balloon and the trio inside off into the sky, sending them sailing through the air in the north-eastern direction that was indeed the way to Neon Town. "We're blasting of agaaaain…" I could hear faintly, the trio quickly fading to a blink in the distance.

"Well, that was that," the big man said, pointing the pokeball at his emboar. "Thanks for the help Emboar. You can go back to sleep now."

"Scott!" I erupted, thrilled to see the owner of the Kanto Battle Frontier again. "Long time no see!"

Scott waved back. "Sure is Ash, and boy am I glad to see you! Took you long enough to get back from Unova. I've been waiting here for three days!"

"Heh." I scratched my neck. "We took some stops on the way." Then I began to puzzle on what he'd said. "Wait. You've been waiting for _me_?"

"You bet I have, and that for longer than I planned. I mean, I'm a big fan of life at the countryside and all, but a businessman gotta be on the move!"

"Oh." I felt a sting of guilt. "Hope I haven't caused any trouble for you or anything."

"Oh don't you worry 'bout that." Scott gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "I cancelled all my appointments for the rest of the day, so I'll have the whole afternoon off. More than enough time for us to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. I have a few things I wanna discuss with you of sorts. A proposition." Scott turned to Professor Oak. "Hey Samuel! Mind if I borrow the kid for an hour's time?"

"Sure, sure!" The Prof smiled. "I have to do some more work on my papers about rotom's forms before dusk sets in. Delia is cooking dinner for us all tonight!"

"Sounds great! We'll see you then." Scott came up and put a hand on my back. "Come on Ash. We have some important business to discuss."

* * *

 _watch?v=zfUOaBaXwLI_

"Hey Scott. I had no idea you had an emboar, or any other pokemon for that matter!"

Scott laughed at that. "Well, of course I have a couple of pokemon! I was a pokemon trainer myself once you know, and it would've been pretty hard to gain a PhD in Advanced Pokemon Training without!"

That puzzled me. "You have a _what_? PhD in pokemon training? When did it become possible to study something like that?"

"The question isn't when, but where." Scott smiled. "The Millennium City University, Ash, UPAT. If you like books and pokemon, that's the place to go."

"I like pokemon," I admitted sheepishly, "but not books."

Scott chuckled. "I know that much. Don't worry. Sending you there is not part of my proposition. I have something quite else in mind for you."

"You do? What?" I was growing curious now. "What is this proposition of yours anyway?"

"Oh, you'll know by the end of the day." Scott threw water on my blooming curiosity. It wasn't very effective. "All in due time."

The grove grew tall and green around us. A venusaur was sleeping in the shade of a tree, and a troop of mankey were playing catch with an oran berry in the treetops, chattering happily. We'd been walking some distance away from the lab, deep into the corral where there were pokemon everywhere you looked. There was a small pond in the middle of the grove, I knew, a place you could discuss big and small matters without getting interrupted, and that's where we were headed.

"You know, Bulbasaur helped build that pond."

"You don't say."

"There was a dispute between the water-types and some of the grass-types. They shared a pond, but couldn't seem to get along with each other, so Professor Oak asked me to transfer Bulbasaur over to the lab. He managed to make peace between the pokemon, and then organized an effort to build a new pond. This one. He got the pokemon that before had been fighting to work together, and in no time the pond was built. After that, Professor Oak asked if he could keep Bulbasaur for just a little bit longer. He needed him to keep the peace, or new fights would just break out between the pokemon." I sighed. "Guess they're still fighting…"

Scott smiled. "I'm sure you miss your old pokemon when you're out there in the big world, don't you?"

A melancholy filled me. "Every day."

The pokemon trainer agent nodded. "I met your Bulbasaur again yesterday. He seems like a very smart pokemon, and quite the formidable battler as well. Don't you think for a second I've forgotten his performance against Brandon to win you the Brave Symbol."

I looked up. "You met Bulbasaur? Awesome! Well he's no pushover on the battlefield, that I can tell you."

"Yeah, and same with Sceptile. Saw him yesterday as well. He looks in better shape than ever, though he seems to be longing for another adventure. Swellow is the same, and Corphish, Donphan, Heracross and even Snorlax, if you can believe that." Scott chuckled. "It's quite a squad you've managed to assemble over the years, I must say. It's a shame they're all dusting away here."

'What the heck?' I turned to Scott. That kinda hurt. "Dusting away? They're not dusting away! Professor Oak says my pokemon all thrive here! Fresh air and vast areas to roam. Not like the cramped spaces of a pokeball."

"Yeah, there's truth in that," Scott admitted. "Yet still…"

There was a short silence between us then, until Scott decided to break it. "You know Ash, I got to meet a trainer named Paul Schärner some time ago. I watched him defeat Brandon, and after that I spoke a great deal with him. He told me he knew you!"

"Paul? He finally beat Brandon?" I exclaimed, happy for my old rival. "That's awesome!"

"It is, especially when you consider the fact that Brandon used all three of his legendary regis!"

"No way!" I awed, still happy, though a sense of jealousy snuck into the back of my mind. 'Paul beat all three of Brandon's regis in one match, and I can't even reach the semi-finals of the damn Vertress Conference!'

Scott didn't seem to notice my concerns. "But enough small talk. Now I wanna hear what I came for. Ash. I have some questions I need answered, and if I'm gonna be able to help you to the fullest, I need you to answer honest and true, even if it can get a bit uncomfortable at times. Can you be that brave?"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Well, not everyone are comfortable admitting mistakes, or talking about own failures."

What was he going at? "Alright Scott," I nodded. "I can be that brave, I think. What is your question?"

"Simple." Scott grinned. "How have you been? I heard you finished in the top four of the Lily of the Valley Conference, and then in the top eight of the Vertress Conference now just a month ago." The Unovian cocked his head, sending me a curious look. "What happened? Why didn't you progress any further? Hadn't it been for Tobias and his legendaries, you might very well have won the whole Lily of the Valley Conference, but in the Vertress Conference there were no such impossible obstacles to block your way. Yet, you failed to improve or even match your position from last year." Scott's dark shades studied me with concern. "Why?"

The volley of mildly unpleasant questions caught me off guard. "Well…"

'Not everyone are comfortable with admitting mistakes, or talking about own failures.' The words came back to haunt me at once. 'No! I'll not buckle under this! I'm brave enough to talk about my failures!'

"All in all, Unova went kinda bad, I guess. I mean, top eight… You know, I was trying this experimenting thing, trying to be a bit more of a proper trainer. I never really cared much for type advantage, but after meeting Paul, you know… I thought I'd try to do a bit more like him for a change. Cynthia said we should learn from each other, so I tried rotating my squad. I'd never really done that before, except perhaps in Johto, but I never really did that in Johto either as I guess I was kinda just bringing along my old pokemon who wouldn't really get any better that way so I left Charizard at Charicific Valley and tried to train my band of Johto pokemon like I did in Kanto instead of doing like in the Orange Islands but I kinda started too late I think and things just messed up and so I thought starting over again and then-"

"Wow wow wow! Slow down, Ash! You're babbling like a ducklett here," Scott interrupted me. "Now. I want you take a deep breath, relax, think for a few minutes, and then I want you to start from the very beginning, from the day you first set out on your journey. I want to know everything about the road you've walked so far. What pokemon you've caught, how you've been training them, how your battling skills have developed, your battle style, everything. Can you do that?"

I nodded, and so we walked the final hundred feet through the grove in silence.

We reached the tranquil pond and sat down in the grass. There was an opening in the canopy here, so the sun was allowed to light up the clearing in dim green colours. There were some pokemon skipping around here as well, but I didn't really pay all that much attention to them. I was in another place, deep into the pools of my mind. 'From the very beginning, eh? That's a lot to recall in a very short time, but I'll give it a shot.'

Memories of Kanto, Johto, Misty and Brock, my victory at the Orange Islands, it all flashed before me. Hoenn and my decision to start all over again, the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Paul and the bloom of my battle style, Tobias and the death of it… my experimenting in Unova. It had been a massive adventure so far, I realized then. A lot of things to recall.

Though it wasn't like I hadn't been thinking about this before. Through the whole of my travels through the Decolore Islands, gears had been turning in my head as I'd been reflecting on the past year. It was true I'd been experimenting a lot, and it was also true that hadn't worked very well. I'd messed up in Unova, that much was clear to me, but in Kalos I would be on the right path again. I knew it.

A hoppip skipping across the water wrenched me back to reality. How long had I been pondering for? Five minutes? Ten? Scott was sitting beside me, watching some bellossom dancing at the other side of the pond.

I decided to break the silence. "Well, I'm ready to speak, I guess."

Scott turned to me, forgetting about the bellossom. "Great! Though, you don't need to give me that gloomy face. This is not an interrogation. I'm here to help you, not shame you for your failures, if that's what you think. We all make mistakes, Ash. The important thing is that we learn from them, and the first step to doing that is to acknowledge them. So you just relax, and speak honestly. That's all I want. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "I can."

"Good. Then give me what you've got."

 _Music stop_

 _watch?v=N-6aDVq6qnA_

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "During my first journey through Kanto, I guess I mostly spent the time learning the ropes of pokemon battling. You know, working out all the theoretical stuff like type advantage, attack, defence and all that stuff, and getting to know how to truly work together with something that was made of flesh and blood, and not just empty pixels on a screen. I was a real rookie, and I guess it's half a wonder I made it to the Indigo Conference at all." My voice was thick with emotions, yet it felt relieving to confess what had been on my mind for so long.

"Then, I travelled to the Orange Islands, and things really began to pick up pace. Charizard finally started listening to me, and I had my first ever six-on-six battle against the Orange League Champion and won! Me! Only twelve years old, I'd already defeated a Champion! And people had hailed me as a future gym leader, Elite Four and even Champion afterwards! It was amazing, yet Brock reminded me to keep my head down and restrain from letting the hype get the better of me, and I heeded that advice, which is one of the smartest decisions I ever made, I think.

"Still... despite my efforts, I guess the hype _did_ end up getting to my head, at least for a time. When I began journeying through Johto, I thought my Kantonian team almost invincible and would often choose to use Pikachu over Heracross, Bulbasaur over Bayleef, and in the Silver Conference Charizard and Squirtle played far larger roles than Quilava and Totodile. I made great progress that season, defeating Gary for the first time and reaching Top 8 in a pokemon league, yet it felt like that progress meant less than my Top 16-position at Indigo Plateau and my victory at Pummelo Island the year before. True, I finished lower in the Indigo League, but at least I'd built an experienced team of pokemon during that season, and when I'd used that team during the summer at the Orange Islands I'd won it all! Yet, in Johto it felt like I was trying to juggle too many pokeballs at once, you know. I tried to lift my old pokemon to greater levels, while at the same time catching and training another team of new Jotheen pokemon. But my old pokemon failed to take that next step when training with my inexperienced Johto squad, and my new pokemon suffered a lack of development as well from rarely being used. Unlike Kanto, I couldn't quite build the same team of experienced pokemon, and to add insult to injury I failed to reproduce the success from the Orange Islands. Johto felt like I kinda fell short on both fronts, you know."

Scott nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"The road to be a Pokemon Master had been a straight line so far, but now I was at a crossroads, and I knew I had to choose. Where would my focus be? On old pokemon, or new? Trophies or team building? Short-term success or long-term? In the end, I chose the latter. I left my old pokemon back with the Prof and embarked on yet another journey, this time with only Pikachu by my side, as it had been two years before.

"Now, was I a coward to choose that path? I don't know. The prospect of having an excuse to fall back on in case I'd fail in the Ever Grande Conference probably made me edge towards team building in the end, I guess."

Scott gave me a sympathetic smile. "When the going gets tough it's easier to get seduced by the prospect of starting over," he spoke. "A new beginning. Another project in a new region. You felt Johto had made a mess of your squad, with several pokemon departing and none of your remaining ones really at equal levels as each other. It can be hard to train such an unbalanced squad, everyone needing individual attention because they can't really train effectively together. You'll always end up neglecting one or two pokemon that way, no matter how hard you try. It's tempting to just start over again then, to try and build a new squad instead of fixing up the old."

"Yeah," I nodded gloomily. "I guess that describes it pretty well…"

 _Music stop_

Still. That hadn't been the main reason, had it? Had I really started from scratch just because I couldn't handle the squad I already had? No. I refused to believe that. I refused to believe I'd just given up on my pokemon like that. There had been a plan involved in this decision as well, I knew it, and I'd stayed loyal to that plan until this very day. It was the plan I knew I had to follow if I was ever to reach the end of this road to be a Pokemon Master, and I would not stray from that plan for a second. It was the plan of new beginnings.

 _watch?v=-sNtM9n0rfs_

"Yet, I don't believe I made the wrong choice either," I continued. "Arriving in Hoenn, I hoped to reproduce the same team building success as the Indigo League had offered, and in many ways, I did! Yet again, I failed to win a pokemon league. My small team grew fatigued over the course of the season, and when the grand occasion arrived, they were all too tired and in too bad form to produce those minor and major miracles that a league conference victory requires. I finished inside Top 8, which meant yet another failed league campaign, but this time winning had never been my primary ambition. My ambition had been to create a team, a team that could add to those pokemon I already had and help build the squad I needed to achieve real success, not just victory in a simple pokemon league, but something more. Something greater.

"I knew what my goal was, what I truly aimed for. I knew it then, just as I knew it when I embarked on my journey five years ago, and I know it still. I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master. I'm gonna win the Pokemon World Tournament and restore that pride back to Kanto that has been fading for so many years. I'm gonna beat gym leaders and Elite Fours and Champions and see my own stadium raised among the other ten upon the Hill of Masters. I'm gonna hear the roar of the Millennium Stadium and feel tears of joy tickle my cheeks as I lift the trophy of glory into the air. I'm gonna show my father, wherever he is, that he's fathered a son to be proud of, and to do that, I need more than just a puny pack of six. I need a team. A real team. I need pokemon of every type, of every size and every nature, so that no matter whom we're facing, we'll be facing them with an advantage, with strength. I need powerful pokemon, I need fast pokemon, I need bulky pokemon and I need cunning pokemon. I need fire-types, I need water-types, I need dark-types and dragon-types. I gotta catch 'em all, but to do that, I have to sacrifice some minor victories on the way, all for the greater glory, and the greater goal."

Sometime during my little speech, my fists had curled into a determined knots, and I could feel my lips curling as I spoke vigorously, "You see Scott, I'm not as naïve as some might think. I've been planning this for a long time. Ever since I watched Cynthia become the world's tenth Pokemon Master seven years ago, I've had this dream of becoming a Pokemon Master in my mind, a dream of victory. But as my adventures have taught me, dreams do not come true in a day, nor a week, nor even a year! A dream takes time to accomplish, if you can accomplish it at all, that much I know. Many trainers give up on their dreams. They aim high, and fail miserably. Some aim lower, and still they fail. I'm gonna aim as high as I can, and if I fail, I fail, but if I don't, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master, and I'm gonna be the very best, like no one ever was!"

 _Music stop_

"Bravo! Impressive speech." Scott applauded. "You've been pondering on this for a long time, haven't you?"

"I guess." I scratched my head bashfully. I did have a love for passionate speeches.

"Well, that just proves to me what I already knew," Scott continued. "You've got the spirit alright! I knew that when I first lay my eyes on ya. If I'm ever gonna see someone move a snorlax with just sheer willpower, it'll be you." His applause faded. "Still though. Even the most passionate man in the world won't ever reach his goal if he's on the wrong path to begin with. Tell me more Ash. We're only halfway through. I wanna hear about the rest of your adventures."

'The wrong path? What's he trying to imply by that?' "Well, this is around the time I met you. You offered me a chance to challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier, which would be far harder to beat than any gym challenge from the past. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if I tried starting anew then, so I decided to extend my Hoennese project into the Battle Frontier. I brought along Pikachu, Grovyle, Corphish, Swellow and Phanpy to the new challenge, and thanks to tons of hard work and minds filled with determination, we managed to win it all!

"It proved that my plan had worked. I'd successfully managed to bring forth a leveled team of pokemon, and though they owed many of my old pokemon a debt of gratitude for helping them getting there, that team had largely managed to take on the Battle Frontier by themselves and beat it!"

"Indeed, and boy was I amazed. Know this Ash, it takes something special to beat my Battle Frontier at just thirteen years of age." Scott adjusted his glasses. "Say, this wasn't really what I came to talk with you about, but do know that the frontier brain position is still open for you. Just say the word and we could have a facility built here in Pallet if you want!"

I flushed at what an enormous compliment that offer really was. "Man. It means a lot you saying that, Scott, but I still don't think I'm ready to settle down quite yet. I still wanna travel more, as I wanted back then, and I wanna do again and again what I did in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Seeing my Hoennese pokemon growing strong and stronger, my Sinni squad learning to overcome challenge after challenge, my Unovian pokemon gaining confidence and learning what it means to truly believe in themselves. I'll never grow tired of witnessing that." My lips curled into a little smile. "You see Scott, I love training pokemon. I love nurturing them from they're small and see them go from strength to strength. I love helping them learn new moves and overcome the challenges of evolution. I love befriending a pokemon I've just caught, and I love to learn about that pokemon, its strengths and weaknesses, and how I can turn it into a capable battler."

Scott chuckled. "Perhaps you should've become a breeder instead."

"Yeah…" A chuckle of my own escaped my lips. "No. I love pokemon battling just as much, and I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master one day. It's the trainer's life for me."

 _watch?v=LT4l5MigDBQ_

I shook my head. "Anyway. I traveled to Sinnoh, starting anew yet again, and more eager than ever to repeat my team building success from Hoenn. I knew Sinnoh would be tough. The Sinnoh League is arguably the best league in the world, and is often praised for its long season, skilled gym leaders, tough league conference and ability to produce more top tier trainers than any other national league. Of course, you know all this, don't you?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Any trainer scout of a certain standard knows to always keep half an eye on the Lily of the Valley Conference. Nine out of ten times you'll find a future Elite Four or even Champion among the participants. I found Greta while watching the 2039 Lily of the Valley Conference, and Lucy the year before that."

"Exactly. I knew this would be my season to prove myself to the world, and so I got my head down and worked harder than ever before. I caught another six pokemon, and saw them rise to higher levels during that one season than any other of my pokemon had managed before them. I witnessed as many as seven evolutions that season! Seven evolutions! Can you believe that? And when the Lily of the Valley Conference loomed in the horizon, for the first time ever I felt ready, truly ready, to enter a pokemon league conference, and win.

"But it really took blood, sweat and tears to get there, and I think Sinnoh shaped me as a pokemon trainer more than any other region ever did. The gym battles were difficult from the get go, but they weren't just that for the heck of it. Every leader sought to teach me a lesson that could help me grow as a trainer. Fantina pushed me to such limits I had to invent a whole new technique to beat her, and it was in the battle against Volkner that Infernape finally managed to master Blaze. I slowly learnt that tactical thinking and the idea that all trainers had their own unique battle style were integral parts of Sinni pokemon battling culture, and so every trainer I faced was a different challenge from the rest. Conway, Barry, Nando, they all had their own unique way of winning a pokemon battle, though… there was especially one trainer that really drove me to my absolute limit in the pursuit to best him. Paul."

Scott nodded.

"You met him, didn't you? At the Battle Pyramid? And you saw him battle? Then you know how he is. How ruthless he is. Paul is my complete opposite, I think. He treats his pokemon like soldiers rather than family, and seems to be willing to go to any lengths to make them more powerful."

I crunched my hands into fists. "You know Infernape was once his? He was still a little chimchar back then. Paul had found him after witnessing Chim take down three large zangoose with a single Flame Wheel. It was Blaze. He tried to make the poor little guy recapture those powers again by putting him under the same immense pressure as the night he was attacked by the three zangoose, but nothing worked. He had all his pokemon attack little Chim several times to try and bring out his immense powers. Didn't work. In the end, Paul released him, claiming that without Blaze Chimchar was too weak for his team, and that's how Chim became a part of my family."

"You recaptured Paul's pokemon?"

"Adopted him. Paul's brutal training methods may have failed to bring out Chim's potential, but I was confident love and affection would have another effect. I was gentle with Chimchar. I made sure to push him no further than to what he could handle, and to rebuild his shattered confidence with heaps of praise. I was patient with him, and it worked wonders. Chim evolved twice, and when he finally faced off against Paul in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he showed him just how strong he'd gotten. Infernape defeated Electivire to get me to the semi-finals of the conference, and he did it with the help of Blaze. That technique Paul could never help him master, it would prove to be his downfall. Infernape gave him a lesson that day, and it was the ultimate proof that love and patience will always triumph frank brutality when raising a pokemon, I think."

"Paul never told me that story," Scott mused. "Perhaps he still views things a bit differently than you do. But I do wonder, the rivalry you and Paul had sounds like it was a fierce one, and in all good rivalries it's always both parties that learns a lesson. It's something both can grow on." The scout turned to me again. "Tell me Ash. What did _you_ learn?"

"Well... I suppose there was a good couple of things I learnt from him as well, or at least he triggered some stuff inside me." I ripped out a strand of grass and twinned it between my fingers. It helped me think. "Paul always seemed to hold the upper hand in our earliest matches, and it was so strange. I'd battled strong trainer before, but I'd always thought they were strong because of the pokemon they used, yet Paul... His pokemon weren't stronger than mine. They weren't! Yet he beat me in those early battles, because he was a smart tactician. Every time I battled him, he always seemed to be a step or two ahead of me. Paul read me like an open book, and I was forced to adapt, to find a way to beat him somehow. Paul was a cold tactician, but what was I? What was actually my battle style?"

"You hadn't given much thought into it before Sinnoh, had you?"

"No," I admitted. "But now I had to, if i was ever to beat Paul. So I got down to business, and began pondering on how I won pokemon battles. What was my way to victory? The battles against Gary, Katie, Drake, Juan, Brandon, Anabel. I'd battled countless opponents, and every single of my victories, every time I managed to pull off a good result, they all seemed to follow a similar pattern. Yeah. That pattern. I realized it then. To believe in my pokemon and always battle to their strengths, that's the way I battle. I always want to try finding ways of always getting the best out of my pokemon, even if that means going to unusual means."

Scott nodded. "Every species of pokemon have their own way of battling, a natural set of strengths and weaknesses. You gotta respect that, and while some trainers try to work on their weaknesses, others focus on their strengths."

"Yeah! Exactly! I wanted to focus on their strengths! Gliscor was always vulnerable after using a Giga Impact. Alright. We solved that by having him spin away after the attack. Turtwig lost much of the speed he was so familiar with when he evolved. Well then. Let's stand our ground instead. Draw in the opposing pokemon and then counterattack. It was Paul's Torterra who taught us that."

I smiled. "Paul had his own style of battle, a style that required little from the bond with his pokemon but that he knew which moves they knew and what stats they had. But my style was different. To battle successfully with one of my pokemon, the bond between us had to be strong. Every day I'd play with Chimchar, not just because it was fun, but it also because it helped me learn how my little fiery acrobat moved, how he hopped and tumbled around on the battlefield. He became as good, if not even better at dodging than Pikachu! His agility, his balance, those were his strengths, and I was intended on utilizing them. Paul thought Chim's Blaze was the only strong point about him, but I found out Blaze was just an additional bonus to an already impressive skill set. Chim's acrobatics, his jumping and tumbling and fantastic speed, those were the things I wanted to focus on in battle, because that's my style. That's how I raise strong pokemon, and that's how I win a battle. That's my battle style."

 _Music stop_

"Well said, Ash," Scott nodded. "You're right. The bond between you and your pokemon is a huge part of your battle style, and from what I've seen you've become quite an expert at battling to your pokemon's natural strengths. Yet still…"

"Yet still what?"

"I think there's more to your battle style than just that. Ash, I've watched the reruns from most of your recorded matches, and it's always the same things that strike me. You have an amazing ability to control the battlefield, and you can bend the rules of pokemon battling like few others I've ever seen. I mean, Flamethrower on the battlefield? Underground Flare Blitz? Close Combat on the ground?" Scott chuckled. "You're a Goodshowman, Ash. Yours is one of the rarest and most spectacular battle styles there is."

"Wait. You mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean. Old Goodshow. You battle the same way he did back in his prime."

I got starry-eyed. Charles Goodshow. The current President of the Pokemon Association. I'd met him twice before, once during the Ever Grande Conference and once at the Indigo Plateau, back when he was still the head of the Torch Committee. But those two titles all but faded to dull magikarp in comparison to the title he was most famous for, the most glorious title a pokemon trainer could possibly decorate himself with. Charles Goodshow was a Pokemon Master. He was the champion of the 2000 Pokemon World Tournament, and many even considered him the best trainer to have ever held a pokeball.

"You... can't be serious." I hadn't really seen him battle before. I'd seen some highlights from his most famous matches back around the turn of the millennium, but that was really it. I'd heard some incredible things about him though, especially from Professor Oak and some others who lived around that time and got to watch him live. I was sure Scott didn't just throw such words around to anyone.

"Oh but I am! I couldn't be more serious about anything! Now tell me Ash. Do you know how Old Goodshow became a Pokemon Master? Have someone ever explained to you how he managed to defeat the likes of Ruby Gardner, Xavier Gabena and Sapphire Birch back in that World Tournament?"

"No." I had to admit. "I've never really seen him battle."

Scott looked a bit disappointed at that, but that soon turned to excitement as he began, "Well. Let me tell you then. To say Charles Goodshow was an underdog in the 2000 World Tournament is an understatement. No one had heard of him. No one! He was not an Elite Four, not a Champion or gym leader. His best ever achievement previous to the World Tournament had been a Top 8 finish in the Silver Conference! His pokemon were all deemed too weak to help him mount a serious challenge, and he was called The Clown by the press more than once during the course of the tournament. Not such an absurd nickname really. Charles grew up in a circus, and spent two years sporting the red nose doing tumbles and tricks before finally embarking on his pokemon journey at the turn of fifteen.

"Still, idiots and cruel tongues refused to see the positives in such a background, only the negatives, and would grab any opportunity to ridicule and straight up abuse the young Goodshow as he made it closer and closer to the pokemon battling sky. First they called him a clown, and then they began calling him a midget." A forced chuckle escaped Scott's lips. "You know how short he is. That isn't just age. He's been short all his life. Charles never made it past four feet two inches, and the world would make sure he remembered that. Both him and his pokemon were forced to endure more abuse than you can imagine, abuse that would test their bond to the very limit. Yet, despite all these disadvantages, despite most of the experts labeling him as a lucky fool rather than a serous trainer, he had something none of the Champions, Elite Fours, gym leaders or any other participants had. His battle style.

 _watch?v=TGZFhvuVPlE_

"Charles Goodshow's mind was never inside the box. Perhaps it was because he grew up at a circus. Perhaps it was because his short stature had forced him to think creatively all his life to get around hurdles. Perhaps there was some deity up there who decided to gift him this treasure of a mind at his birth. I don't know, but I do know this ability to think outside the box is what earned Charles the Pokemon Master title. No one could figure him out. You would put him under pressure at first, thinking you had the upper hand, but then he'd pull off these insane tricks that'd completely throw you off balance. I mean, he once ordered his Typhlosion to use Flamethrower on the battlefield while the opponent's hippowdon was digging underground. It was a sand battlefield, so the Flamethrower turned the upper layer into glass, trapping the hippowdon underground while making it impossible for the opposing trainer to switch her pokemon! Then there was that other thing he did, ordering Smokescreen and then Typhlosion to combust the gas with Ember. He would always do these crazy unexpected things, as if he saw the battlefield in different colours than the rest of us, and in the end, that made him the world's sixth Pokemon Master. He had an amazing ability to control the battlefield, and could bend the rules of pokemon battling like no one had ever seen before." Scott adjusted his glasses. "Now. Tell me Ash. Who does that remind you of?"

It slowly dawned on me. Not like lightning from clear sky, but like a slugma sliding down a steep surface. "Me."

"Exactly."

'Use Thunderbolt and aim for the horn!' All those crazy things I'd pulled off through my adventures, things that had earned me vital victories, it all flashed before me. "Lucky breaks" people had called them. Winging it. I'd been told so many times these things were just last-minute moments of madness saving me from battles I should've lost. Yet here Scott sat telling me these crazy on-the-spot tactics were my battle style, and my key to winning the World Tournament.

"You're like a mirror of old Goodshow during his glory days," Scott continued his surreal praise. "Alright, you're a bit taller of course, and a bit less hairy, but your minds are the same. Your battle styles mirror each other. I'm telling you this Ash, you might just be another Charles Goodshow in the making... or at least you were one year ago."

 _Music stop_

That crashed me down from the clouds again. "One year ago? Why am I not still?"

"Well. One year ago you probably would've won the Lily of the Valley Conference had it not been for Tobias. This year you return home from a quarterfinal exit in the Vertress Conference." Scott looked at me with curious eyes. "Ash. What happened in Unova?"

I sighed. And so we were back here again. "Tobias happened."

From the highest mountain to the deepest vale. That's how the Lily of the Valley Conference had been for me. I'd beaten Paul, reaching the semi-finals in a pokemon league for the first time in my life, only to see my brave six torn to pieces by the enigma that was Tobias, and my dreams with them. He sent me crashing out of that tournament.

"He crushed me," I sighed. "Sinnoh was my best region yet. My pokemon had grown stronger than ever before, my tactical understanding was reaching new heights and I even called upon a couple of the guys here back at the Lab to help me out in the league conference. Everything was set for me to finally win a pokemon league… and Tobias sent me packing home like I was some rookie! Six-two, Scott! That was the score. Six! Two!"

I picked up a flat stone and sent it flying into the lake. It didn't skip once. "All that hard work I'd put into Sinnoh. All I'd done to try become the star of the Lily of the Valley Conference and really prove myself to the world. All for nothing! It devastated me. My confidence crashed to an all-time low. I couldn't believe I was that far away from becoming a top-tier trainer, even after four years!

"I was confused. I had no idea what to do. It kept me up at night, drained me, tired me. When I returned to Pallet last year I'd needed a holiday more than anything, and as faith would have it, Mom and the Prof had been packing for one just then. I joined them to Unova, unaware then of the adventures that awaited me."

Scott nodded. "Unova wasn't planned, was it?"

"It wasn't. I mean, to tell the truth, I didn't even know there was a league there until I arrived." My frown became a little milder then. "But nothing has ever been able to cheer me up quite like the prospect of a new adventure, and so I decided to take on the Unova League, planned or not. Unfortunately, since I'd already traveled to Unova, I had no way of bringing my old pokemon over the ocean with me. Unova is far away from Kanto, and a transfer system between our two regions is yet to be built. I could always have hopped on a plane back to Kanto, picked up a few of my old 'mons and then traveled back, but that would've been kind of a hassle. You know how far it's between Kanto and Unova, don't you?"

"A Six hours' flight with Dragonite Airlines. I used to commute back and forth between Unova and Kanto when the Battle Frontier was still in its early days."

"Yeah, exactly. A big hassle, and it wasn't really like it was a huge problem either. I knew very well I shouldn't have just left my Sinni team back at the lab after the massive job they'd done in Sinnoh, but at the same time… they reminded me of the Lily of the Valley Conference, and with that came the memory of Tobias."

'When the going gets tough, it's easier to get seduced by the prospect of starting over.' I remembered Scott's words. 'A new beginning. Another project in a new region.'

I sighed. "I decided to go for yet another new beginning, and so I was off on a new adventure, the Unova region a vast world of opportunities before me."

Scott smiled. "They say that about Unova. If there's one thing you can find there, it's opportunities and the chance to start over again."

 _watch?v=UsU8IWrCQdE_

I nodded. "That's what I thought too, and so began my long struggle to put Tobias behind me. I needed to improve, to change and grow stronger, and there was another thing too. I had to be smarter, I decided, more ruthless and calculating. I had to be more like Paul."

I sent another stone flying into the lake. This time it skipped once.

"You know, through the whole of Sinnoh I told myself I was disgusted by Paul. Everything he stood for, I told myself I hated it, yet deep down… deep down I was fascinated by him as well. I hated the way he trained his pokemon, but the other things he did, rotating his team, focusing on tactics and type advantage, being smart. I wanted to try that as well. I wanted to experiment with the usual formula I had for training and battling pokemon, to evolve it.

"Of course, I wasn't about to abandon my old battle style either, but I wanted to see what else I could do. I hoped my experiments could help me discover something new about myself, a way of battling I hadn't done before. Professor Oak once told me flexibility is a vital attribute all top-tier trainers have to master, and I wanted to use Unova to master other battle styles in addition to the one I already knew. Perhaps I could've stood a better chance against Tobias if I'd battled more like Paul?

"But Unova didn't go as well as I'd hoped for. My battle against Elesa was a disaster, it took me a full team of six to defeat Roxie's three pokemon, and most of my 'mons failed to grow even half as strong as Infernape and Buizel. My experiments lead nowhere, and in the end, it all just accumulated into one big mess that wasn't really this or that. I wasn't Paul when I entered the Vertress Conference, but I wasn't quite me either. I was neither black nor white, just grey, and Cameron sent me crashing out of the Vertress Conference using just five pokemon..."

I sent a third stone flying into the pond. This time it skipped all the way over to the other side.

"But I think I've found myself again now, you know. I did some thinking while travelling through the Decolore Islands, and I think I've rediscovered my mojo." My hand became a tight fist of confidence. "I'm done experimenting. The day I finally meet Tobias on the battlefield again, I'm gonna beat him, and I'm gonna beat him my way. He might've thrown me off my groove for a while, but time heals all wounds, and my mind is clear again. I'm rested, and now I'm ready to embark on yet another adventure. And this time things will be different. In Kalos it'll happen. In Kalos I'll win my first pokemon league. I can feel it!"

 _Music stop_

"And the Pokemon World Tournament draws ever closer…" Scott spoke distantly.

I nodded. "It does."

Scott was quiet for a time then. 'He's probably thinking on everything I said.' I decided. 'Best not disturb him.'

I looked at my shoes. I was sure now, wasn't I? Unova had been bad, but I'd learnt, hadn't I? I would never again experiment with my battle style. In Kalos I would give it my absolute all to win the league, so surely travelling there would be the best option, right?

"… No." Scott broke the silence.

"What?" My tight fist loosened. "No?"

 _watch?v=v-mQ0eD3vh0 &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEcxShn-x5iILmuKnHmNSJuc_

"No," Scott repeated. "Not Kalos." My puzzled expression encouraged a further explanation. "Winning a pokemon league would be a major boost for you, sure! You'll get the chance to challenge the Kalos Elite Four, and if you somehow manage to cement yourself a place among them, your road to be a Pokemon Master will suddenly be oh so much shorter. Still… what if you fail? What if you don't win? We can't take that risk. With only three years left 'til the Pokemon World Tournament begins, time is no longer on our side." The pokemon trainer agent scratched his curly hair, thinking hard. "You still dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, don't you?"

"Every day. It's been my dream since I was eight!"

"Well then. You're turning sixteen in a month. The coming years will be vital for your development as a pokemon trainer, and if you hold any hopes of winning the Pokemon World Tournament you _need_ to train much, train hard, and most importantly, train correctly." Scott adjusted his glasses. It seemed to be a habit of his. "Unova was a mistake. Your idea of trying to introduce more variation into the way you battle was smart, I think. Flexibility is important to any top-tier trainer, Professor Oak is not wrong about that. But the rest of it, the new beginning, the stuff about starting over again each region... You probably plan on doing the same thing in Kalos too, don't you?"

"Well... Yeah. Kinda."

Scott shook his head. "Traveling through regions, battling gym leaders and catching new pokemon can no longer offer you the proper development as a trainer you need, and you should've taken the next step after Sinnoh instead of going to yet another region." The pair of stern eyes grew a bit softer. "But I guess it's partly my fault. I should've come and warned you last year. I had some other business to attend to unfortunately, but now I'm finally here, and I'm gonna give you some wise words, Ash. If you go to Kalos now, you might as well just give up your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, because that won't be happening anytime soon!"

The harsh statement caught me off guard. "That's not true!" I protested. "Kalos is a great place for me to improve as a trainer, and even if it for some reason turns out not to be, there's still three years left until the Pokemon World Tournament begins. I have plenty of time to improve!"

"Three years!" Scott countered. "And after traveling through Kalos there'll be two years, and what will you have gained from that season? A couple of new friends? Some new pokemon similar to those you already have? Another top 8 finish in a pokemon league?" Scott sighed, the man desperately trying to drive through his point. "Ash. You have talent, loads of talent, and you have a unique and entertaining battle style. Heed my advice, and I can turn you into the next Charles Goodshow, but that takes patience, determination and above all, a will to learn."

I grunted something incoherent. I disliked the idea of not going to Kalos. I mean, I'd figured this all out already, hadn't I? What could Scott possibly know that I didn't?

"I've done this before, you know that?"

I turned to the agent. "What?"

"Tucker. I scouted him at the Ever Grande Conference more than twenty years ago. He was the same as you, the embers of a new Charles Goodshow smouldering inside him, and all he needed was a spark. So I helped him. Even back then I'd managed to build myself a large network within international pokemon battling, and so it was the easiest thing in the world to arrange for him to train with Elite Fours and Champions. He even trained with Charles Goodshow at the Goldenrod Gym for half a year! You know Goodshow used to be the leader of the Goldenrod Gym, right?"

I nodded. 'Wait. Did I actually know that?' It didn't matter. I could only stare at Scott as he continued his glowing story.

"Finally, Tucker signed for the Millennium Society. He moved to Millennium City, the capital of the pokemon battling world, and gained access to all the amazing facilities the Society had to offer." Scott smiled. "He settled in in no time. Tucker began working like a machamp every day, and every time I watched him train with his pokemon I grew a little bit more confident I'd made the signing of the decade. The whiff of glory was always around him. Yeah, he was a showman, that Tucker, but he was more too. Along with his pokemon, blood, sweat and tears were his best friends. There was a winner inside that man, and that winner came out in full force when he rose to victory in the first ever Millennium Conference to become the Society's first Millennium Champion. And what a Champion he was."

Though I wasn't really sure exactly what Scott was talking about, I nodded and had my eyes fixed on the intense storyteller all the same. 'The Millennium Society? The Millennium Conference? I swear I've heard those things somewhere before!'

"Tucker was fabulous as a ninetales and determined as an arcenine. His swampert was the son of Groudon and Kyogre, I'm telling ya. Not the one you battled back at the Battle Dome of course, but his old one, Waterquake they called him, a beast among beasts. His Metagross was no less fierce, and his Salamence would rip through the opponent's pokemon like they were magikarp. His pokemon were amazing, and to make things even better, Tucker had this goodshowness about him as well! Not quite as much as you do, and far from as much as old Goodshow himself, but Tucker still had this ability to catch the opponent completely off guard by pulling off the most stunning of attacks. Say, Ash, you remember fire-water fusion, don't you?"

I nodded. That tornado of fire and water his swampert and arcenine had created to bring Corphish and Swellow down. How could I ever forget something like that?

Scott sighed. "That was just one of his many spectacular moves. He was an entertainer of the finest sort, yet smart enough to win a battle by ugly means if that was necessary. Everything looked set for Tucker to finally make history and become the Millennium Society's first ever Pokemon Master, but a certain Elite Four from Sinnoh wanted it differently."

"Cynthia." It was that World Tournament seven years ago. I'd watched the whole tournament together with Gary and Leaf.

Scott nodded. "The final was a double battle. Tucker couldn't believe his luck. He was brilliant at single battles, but no one in the world could match him in a double battle. Double battles allowed him to use water-fire fusion and some other of his most favourable techniques. He looked destined to win… and he lost. Somehow Cynthia managed to beat him in his own backyard, and after that, well, after that there was no coming back. Tucker is still a good friend of mine and an irreplaceable part of my Battle Frontier, but he'll never reach the heights of the 2040 World Tournament again. His pokemon have grown too old, and if we're ever gonna see a goodshowman win the World Tournament again, someone else needs to follow in his footsteps."

I understood now. "That's your proposition, isn't it? You want to be my agent. You want me to be your new Tucker and build me up for the next World Tournament."

Scott nodded. "I wanna help you."

I was torn. I still didn't like the prospect of not going to Kalos. "Alright. Help me then. Advise me. I gave it everything I could and lost 6-2 to Tobias. I crashed out of the Vertress quarterfinals after losing to a guy with five pokemon. How do you propose I can become a Pokemon Master?"

"Simple." Scott smiled. "Start working with what you already have!"

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It's fairly simple really. I mean, a large squad of pokemon is important, you're right at that, but if that squad isn't trained to the necessary level there's no way you're ever gonna be able to compete against the best of the best! You learnt that in Unova, didn't you? Or in the match against Tobias? You don't need to catch more pokemon, and you don't need to collect any more useless gym badges. What you need to do, is to start working with what you already have!"

"So…"

"Stay! Don't run off to Kalos on the morrow. Stay here in Pallet and learn!"

"But Kalos is the-"

"You think you already know all there is to know about pokemon battling, but in reality, you're only scratching the surface!" Scott interrupted me. He seemed fired up now. "Form curves, combination attacks, defence against status afflictions, same-type attack bonus, effective move set rotation, power points, one hit KO maximization, exceptions from the type chart, critical hit theory. Have you ever heard of any of these things?"

"No," I answered in defeat.

"Of course not! These are advance topics within the art of pokemon battling, stuff that you don't learn by battling some random trainer or a gym leader used to educating rookies. Yet, these are things all top tier trainers should know about, and I'm sorry to say this Ash, but you're still on rookie level in terms of knowledge."

'What!? Alright, that's enough!' I was getting angry at the agent. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, Ash! Now just listen to me! HP, attack, defence, special attack, special defence and speed are no longer sufficient parameters for measuring your pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. Those are only the primary stats. You need to know about its agility too, and its balance, reaction time, stamina, charging speed, aim, composure, recovering time after using or taking an attack. Ash. You've caught many pokemon, collected many badges and developed a battle style with immense potential. You've done well, but now it's time for you to go to the next level. I want you to enter the world of advanced pokemon battling, where the best gym leaders, frontier brains, Elite Fours and Champions reside, but to do that, you need to start with the theory. Gather knowledge!"

Scott picked up a stone and sent it flying into the lake. It made a big splash.

"That's why I want you to stay here in Pallet! I've already spoken to Professor Oak, and he's agreed to be your mentor for the next eight months. You know he reached the quarterfinals of the 2000 World Tournament, right? He'll teach you everything he knows about advanced pokemon battling, which is quite a lot I'd imagine, and after that you may or may not be ready for more practical training. It all really depends on how much you manage to learn during the next eight months. If your knowledge is sufficient by Christmas, I could have a special surprise ready for you, so I advise you to study hard!"

Scott rose to his feet. "Now, I cannot tell you to stay here or go to Kalos. I can advise you, but you need to make that decision yourself, and live with it for the rest of your days." The agent then gave me a quick smile as he prepared to leave. The conversation was clearly over. "I imagine you'll need some time to think about what I've just said. Take the afternoon if you need, or the entire week. It's a big decision you're about to make, and would it be such a bad idea to stay here in Pallet for a couple more days? I'm sure all your pokemon here at the Lab have missed you a lot! After all, you don't really see them very often, do you? You should at least pay them all a proper visit when you're home!" He gave me a wave and began walking back to the lab. "Think about it Ash, and be smart! Remember your dream!"

 _Music stop_

He left me there by the pond, staring at the reflection of my face in the water. A gentle wind was tickling the restless leaves, and the surface of the pond was unbroken. The bellossom at the far side of the pond had long gone away, and the mankey seemed to have run tired of their play. The world was as tranquil as it would ever be, but inside my head the state was quite another one. My mind was a turmoil of thoughts and emotions racing and spinning around, and hard as I tried there was no taming them for the next minutes. I would just have to ride this out, to get to grip with things again. Scott had started this storm, and his last words might just become the end of it as well. For only one word seemed to resonate louder than the others in that chaotic turmoil that was my mind. Only one word seemed to repeat often enough to hold any kind of meaning.

'My dream… My dream... My dream.'

* * *

 _watch?v=29zw6TV3MPw &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEcdKdyRZ4C0oWppdY0uBZ-A_

I had broken the news over the dinner table that evening. A carefully considered yes, but a yes nonetheless. It'd made Mom beam like a togepi, and it wasn't exactly a dragon tamer's task to understand why. I hadn't been home for a continuous period of more than six days since leaving on my journey five years before, so an eight months long home visit… Arceus be good. She was overjoyed!

And so began eight months of learning and studying, reading and gathering of knowledge. They were some tough eight months to be sure. Exercising your brain can be as exhausting as exercising your body, and with the hundreds of different abilities, moves and natures existing within the pokemon battling world, my brain never lacked for challenges. The Prof held a firm belief that every trainer who wanted to call himself a professional needed to be able to recognize every single of the currently recorded 802 pokemon on foot, including their abilities, primary stats and most commonly used move sets. Yeah. You try memorizing the entire pokedex, with extras. It ain't easy I'm telling ya!

I would wake up at 8 am every morning, eat a shitload of food expertly prepared by Mom, and then head off to the corral for some morning exercise with my pokemon. The sessions usually lasted for about three hours, grunts and roars and sounds of rigorous training filling the air as the blazing sun rose to its prime above Pallet Town. Then, when my pokemon grew too tired to keep on working, I'd give them the afternoon off while I ran off to the Lab where the Prof would be waiting, new knowledge for me every day. After hours of studying and learning and headaches beyond counting, the Prof and Tracy would join Mom and me for dinner, the little house filling with chatter and laughter as we enjoyed Mom's fantastic cooking, and at times some bickering too when Gary came home to visit.

Then, with a full belly and renewed vitality, I'd again head off to the corral for an evening session with my pokemon, spending the time trying out new moves and techniques I'd learnt that day, and developing advanced combinations and maneuvers from those. Finally, when the fiery red sun set beyond the rolling hills of Pallet, I'd call it a day, many of my pokemon sometimes falling asleep right there and then, exhausted after a day of training. For me however, there'd still be two hours of self-study waiting for me when I returned home. _The complete guide to advanced pokemon battling, coordinating and training_ \- a two thousand-page brick of a book consisting of works and articles from various authors - always lay open on my desk, waiting for me, tormenting me with small print, large pages, complex diagrams and a disturbingly shortage of pictures. It was enough to drive me nuts!

Still though, despite all that, despite the hundreds of confusing abilities, strange move pools and complex diagrams (not to speak of the bloody type chart), I couldn't have been happier. I was home again. I got to see my pokemon every day, wrestle with Infernape, play tag with Quilava, dance with Totodile, watch soppy movies with Torkoal, pull pranks with Corphish, gangsta around town with Scraggy, even play a bit of baseball with Buizel! He learnt Aqua Tail that way, and man, did he swing it out of the park! Landed it perfectly on Gary's head from half a mile's distance!

And of course, with the way I twisted and turned my brain every day, reward came in the end. I learnt a lot, a whole hella lot, and as the months flew by I began to see the fruits of my newfound knowledge. Once, when Gary had come to visit sometime during the early days of autumn, he'd been so astonished by how much my battling had changed he'd exclaimed, "You're not an amateur anymore! I mean it! This is the stuff we watch on television! You're becoming a professional, Ash!"

And the amazing thing was, he was right! My battling improved vastly during the summer months, and it soon became clear I was digging deeper and deeper into the world of advanced pokemon battling. My pokemon grew stronger, our discipline changed for the better, and my battle style went through such a revolution that even Sinnoh couldn't match! Courtesy to the Prof for that. He gave me a notebook and made me keep a record of all the crazy battle scenarios that went through my head every day, all those mad last-minute escapes my fantasy would come up with. Always I carried the little notebook with me, scribbling down hundreds of half decent battle scenarios every day before going on to test the fresh ideas in the evening. Most of the ideas turned out to fail miserably in practice, but some worked, and slowly but surely I was building a library in my head, filled with crazy strategies and stuff sure to throw even the sturdiest of opponents off balance. The Goodshow inside me grew.

Still, there was a long, long way to go before I could come anywhere near the quality of Elite Fours and Champions, and past Pokemon Masters. Often, I would find myself waking up in the middle of the night to study old clips of Charles Goodshow from the Pokemon World Tournaments of 2000 and 2010. The stuff he came up with during battles always dazzled me. That final against Bertha, when he'd ordered his Typhlosion to turn the sand battlefield into glass while Bertha's Hippowdon was underneath. You never knew with old Goodshow, though _I_ sometimes actually did…

 _You might just be another Charles Goodshow in the making._

Those words... Scott hadn't been lying when he told me that. With every clip I watched, every battle I engrossed myself in, it slowly dawned on me just how much along the same lines old Goodshow and I were actually thinking. Sometimes, I would scream at the screen when Goodshow's pokemon were in a tight situation, telling them to aim for the horn, bite the Shadow Punch and what not, and often as not that would be just what old Goodshow ordered them to do. The commentators called him a master of unpredictability, but that's just because they didn't know how naturally easy unpredictability came to someone with just a bit of fantasy. And I had fantasy. I had Goodshow's mind, and sometimes it even felt like I was in the shoes of the little man on the screen.

'The greatest trainer of all time, and I walk in his shoes. Another Goodshow in the making...'

The sheer gravity of those words still overwhelmed me to this very day. Was that really true? Did I actually have the potential to become another Charles Goodshow? To climb all the way to the very peak of the pokemon battling world, where the sky is blue and no rival stands above you. Could I really become a Pokemon Master?

At least parts of me must have thought so. What else could've made me work with such a fervent vigor? I trained harder than a machoke, studied more diligently than an alakazam, and I learnt! All that advanced stuff Scott had listed up, only to be met with a blank face from me, I learnt what they meant, what they involved and how to use them effectively during training and battling. Combination attacks, defense against status afflictions, same-type attack bonus, effective move set rotation, power points, one hit KO maximization, exceptions from the type chart, critical hit theory, form curves.

Form curves was the most important of them all. Form curves was what gave me the key to one of the biggest enigmas of my trainer career, my very first pokemon, Pikachu. How could it be, that a pokemon could manage to beat legendary pokemon like a regice and a latios, only to go on and lose against a rookie's snivy less than a month later?

The answer was form, and it wasn't that hard of a concept to grasp either. It's almost the same with pokemon as it is with humans. Corey Demario of the Electabuzz Baseball Team can make homerun after homerun when he's in top form, but then his body gets tired from performing at such a high level, and hard as he tries to maintain his impressive record he's bound to have a dip in form. He'll make fewer homeruns for a while, but then things will start clicking for him again and he'll return to top form, making homeruns and swinging the ball out of the park like never before, yet again saving his hopeless team from relegation.

Of course, for humans, form depends on a multitude of physical and psychological factors, such as how much training you've been doing recently, how tired your body is, your level of confidence, all that stuff. With pokemon however, things are different. A pokemon's form is much simpler to predict than a human's, and it all boils down to one important factor. Aura.

Pokemon are creatures of aura. Aura is the reason why they manage to do the fantastic things they do, like spiting fire and producing thunderbolts with their cheeks, and it's also the reason why they manage to take these attacks without suffering life-threatening injuries.

A pokemon's soul is always filled with a certain amount of aura, but that amount is never constant. The pokemon's aura constantly interacts with the nature around it, and when a pokemon fires an attack or is struck by one, it will lose aura to the surroundings. The pokemon's aura will be at a low level after this, and it'll be unable to neither fire nor take any large attacks without falling in danger of suffering heavy injuries. The pokemon will need rest and food, especially aura-rich berries, and with those two ingredients working together the pokemon's aura will steadily rise to safe levels again. The pokemon will be at full health, and ready for another battle.

A simple concept really. The pokemon battles and loses aura, then eats berries and absorbs the lost aura again. Things get tricky however, when you learn that these are all just short term variations in aura. What so many don't know, so many rookies and experienced trainers and even gym leaders, is that most pokemon's aura also vary on a long term. That's what we call a form cycle. Through a certain period of time, the pokemon will go from top form, when it at full health is strutting with aura and can go up against pokemon far superior its level, to bottom form, when it'll struggle to win even the easiest of battles.

And with that, the solution to the mystery of Pikachu was clear as the day. He'd been in top form during the 2046 Lily of the Valley Conference, when he managed that incredible feat of slaying Tobias' latios. A month later however, when I battled Trip on my first day in Unova, my longtime buddy had suffered a significant dip in form, a dip plunging him to such a terrible form even a rookie's snivy could beat him. It was all because of Pikachu's form cycle.

All that I learnt during those eight months back in Pallet, and even more too! I studied and studied, learnt and learnt, and when December finally came around my knowledge on pokemon training was on a whole other level compared to that day I returned from Unova eight months before. Suddenly Elite Fours and Champions didn't seem that far away anymore. Form curves, critical hit theory, STAB. I'd learnt all the secrets of their world. Hell, by the end of the eight months I'd even managed the impossible task of memorizing the pokedex by heart too! With all the extra stuff!

Christmas came and went, and Scott returned to Pallet Town again. It'd been snowing that day, a rare thing in Kanto, and once again we'd taken a stroll to that pond in the middle of the corral. We'd talked for a bit, catching up, Scott asking about my training, and by the end of the day he'd given me his answer. I was ready. Both my knowledge and sheer battle skills, Scott agreed that I had developed enough to take the next step, and so he revealed that special surprise of his.

Bruno Wes Balboa, the second most powerful member of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four at that time, and a master fighting-type trainer. Scott had contacted the Elite and asked him to help me, but it wasn't his type expertise Scott believed that I needed, it was his hard and physical-minded training style. Bruno knew how to create athletes, and that's just what he was gonna do with my pokemon, and me. Soon enough I was off to Mount Hideaway, my bag loaded with pokeballs and my mind braced for the trials waiting on top of the mountain. The next months would be unimaginably tough, I knew, but I was confident both me and my pokemon would pull through in the end. I was ready for this. The next chapter in my quest for pokemon mastery was about to begin, and I would face it like a professional.

* * *

 _Music stop_

"Scep sceptile!"

"What?"

 _watch?v=F5uyhKdORS0_

Something wet splashed against my head, wrenching me out of the deep pools of my mind. It was a droplet, but it was too cold to have fallen from the sky.

'Old Mamo's Cave,' I realized.

We'd reached it. The ice cave extended into the darkness like the gape of a giant gyarados, and through the Weeping Ice it burrowed before opening into the Green Fiery Vale on the other side.

The droplet had fallen from the ceiling. The vault of the cave was littered with icicles, and they would all lose a droplet from their grasp from time to time, letting it plunge into the river below with a little plop. 'A ceiling of icy teeth. Not exactly the most inviting of openings.' I wondered how Walter Gropius must've felt the first time he braved himself into the cave. 'Probably the same as me when I did it for the first time. Shit scared.'

It was cold in here, even with the lukewarm Silver Stream rushing through the cave, and there was a constant haze over the river. Sceptile barked a sneeze again. 'Bloody hell. This can't possibly be good for his cold, but there's no helping it. This is the only way to the Green Fiery Vale, and I can't carry for the both of us through here. You just gotta stay out of the comfy pokeball for a bit longer buddy.'

"Alright. Hook up Sceptile!"

The river bank ended here. Further into the cave, the Silver Stream rushed from wall to wall, shallow and rapidly, and we'd have to cling to the walls to avoid getting swept away by the rapid river.

I dug out the climbing equipment we'd used to reach the ledge over the Weavile's Ice, and began preparing myself. I fastened the leather belt tight around my torso, knotted two ropes to the belt and then attached them to long iron spikes at the end. Finally, I hammered a spike into the ice wall next to me, and then carefully climbed into the river.

The current pushed at me like a wrestling donphan, and I had to use all the strength in my legs to not get swept away. 'Bloody hell.' The river reached to my waist, constantly pulling and pushing on me, trying to throw me off balance. 'Damn you Silver Stream. I'm not letting you win!' It'd happened once before, the first time I'd tried to pass through Old Mamo's Cave. I'd brought no climbing equipment to the Faraway Mountains, no rope or spikes or pickaxes or anything, and seeing no other solution, I'd tried to fight myself through the cave with only the strength of my legs.

Bad decision. I was swept away the moment I'd leaped into the river, the Silver Stream carrying me into the darkness, trying to drag me under, to slam me into the walls and drown me. I still remembered the panic, the adrenalin pumping through my body as I tried to fight against the strong currents, helpless as a leaf. I must've lost consciousness right before reaching the end of the cave, for last thing I remembered was the light and warmth of the Green Fiery Vale coming closer and closer.

Maya had saved me. She'd told me that later. The village chief's daughter had been heading out of the Vale to hunt, and was entering Old Mamo's Cave from the Vale-end when she'd spotted my lifeless body drifting towards her. She'd managed to grab a hold of me and drag me on land, and then immediately gotten down to first aid. Chest compressions and mouth to mouth... My cheeks reddened a bit. 'And that's the closest thing to a kiss I've ever gotten with her. What a first impression.'

"Alright. Fuck," I grunted. This was no time to get distracted by the panic of drowning, or the memory of Maya's warm and soft lips. I reached out and picked up the two pickaxes I'd left up on the bank, and then dug them into the cave wall with a heavy swing. 'I'm set.'

On the opposite bank, Sceptile had been doing the same thing and was now in the water with me, ropes with spikes extending from the belt around his torso, and a Leaf Blade on each of his arms dug into the icy wall. "Sceptile!" I called to him. "You ready?"

"Scep sceptile!"

"Alright then. Let's move."

We began making our way into Old Mamo's Cave. Every time I took a step, I had to make sure I stepped on solid ground and not some loose rock that'd fall away when I lay my weight on it. In addition to that, for every five meters I'd have to untie one of the two ropes from a spike and then attach it to a new one, hammering it into the wall, then doing it again, and again, leaving a trail of spikes in the ice wall behind me. It was hard work, and it made the going through the dark ice cave slow and cumbersome.

As we made it further into Old Mamo's Cave, the sunlight soon faded to a distant memory behind us. The cave was black as a darkrai's cloak, and I decided it was time for some solar power. "Hey Sceptile! You mind lighting things up a bit?"

"Scep!" the Forrest Pokemon responded, and the six bulbs on his back began to glow. The cave was soon illuminated in a bright, sunny light, and I could again see where I was wading. Sceptile had built up enough solar power in his bulbs for thirty minutes of light, and that was more than enough to make it to the other end of the cave.

For the next couple of minutes, we struggled in silence. Before us the cave seemed to stretch out into an endless darkness, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw the same thing, darkness. I wrapped my layers of wool tighter around my body. It was cold. Quiet and dark and cold, and void. As I struggled through the cave, it felt like the only things in the world were Sceptile's six tiny suns, and the steady beat of droplets against the river surface. Doomsday could be happening out there right now, and we wouldn't know. We were alone in here. Our own little world. Our own little void.

I fished out the pokedex to have a look at the clock. Ten minutes had passed since we entered the cave. 'We should be seeing him soon', I knew. There was still just darkness in front of us, but we were getting close now. I could feel it. Any minute now he'd turn up before us, to allow passage for the brave and scare back the cowardly. In here, hidden deep into the cave at the very heart of the Weeping ice, preserved for thousands of years and protected from the ravaging weather outside, stood a titan of ancient times.

"The Glacier Monster," I whispered.

We'd reached him. The monster towered before us with the looming ambiance of a legendary pokemon, and the only way to the Green Fiery Vale was through his four heavy legs.

I heard Sceptile croak a nervous sound of aggression. He didn't like the Monster one bit, and it was no dragon tamer's task to understand why. 'The Fire Villagers see him as their guardian, and it's easy to see why he's been so effective in his service.'

The monster was covered in a hard shag of frozen fur. Its face was painted in an intimidating mask, and two massive tusks made of pure solid ice extended from the sides of his powerful jaw. The monster only grew more and more frightening as we neared it, its face twisted in a frozen scowl that would never smile again. 'The perfect guardian.'

"SCEP!" Sceptile suddenly barked.

'What the hell?' I knew he didn't like the Glacier Monster a whole lot, but he knew just as well as me it could do us no harm.

"Hey buddy! What's up? Why are you acting like that?"

"Scep sceptile!" The Forrest Pokemon didn't listen to me, instead continuing to croak at the monster.

'The hell is going on?'

Sceptile had stopped flat in his tracks, refusing to move a step further. I waded past him. I couldn't understand what was going on with the Forest Pokemon. "Bloody hell Sceptile. Stop being such a wimpod! There's nothing wrong with the- FUCK!"

The Ice Beam zinged past me with the sound of singing frost, lighting up the cave in a blue flash, making a frozen track across the river before finding its target. "Sceept!" The Ice Beam hit bulls eye on Sceptile's chest, sparks flying and arms of icy aura rapidly reaching out to consume the forest Pokemon, only stopping when he was completely covered in ice.

"SCEPTILE!" I cried in alarm, staring at the frozen solid grass-type. The Ice Beam had made an ice statue out of him: pokemon, backpack and all! He was still attached to the wall, the ropes and spikes keeping him from drifting downstream with the rapid currents, but if that was curse or a blessing right now I didn't really know.

My heart was pounding, pumping adernalin through my body. 'Where the hell did that come from?' I turned to look for the source, and that's when I realized it. The mouth! The Ice Beam had come from the Glacier Monster's mouth! 'Arceus help me.' Had the old guardian finally woken up again after thousands of years asleep? Had the Silver Stream finally heated him enough to thaw his stiff bones and bring life back to his frozen heart?

I feared the worst. 'I gotta get out of here! I gotta get out of here! The Glacier Monster come back to life! I gotta warn the Fire Village! I gotta get Sceptile out of-"

Then something came rolling out of the mouth of the Glacier Monster, a round creature with two black horns, laughing like a sailor. Her eyes were as blue as her icy armor, and she was undoubtedly the absolute least elegant creature I'd ever know.

My panic faded then, and a mix of relief and anger replaced it. "Of course," I sighed. "Of course it had to be you." Who else could it be? Who else would play such a moronic prank on such an untimely occasion? I scowled at the stupid creature and barked, "GLALIE! YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** And that's how Ash took his first steps on the true road to pokemon mastery. What do you think of the chapter? Should I've done a better job at compromising the conversation between Ash and Scott, or did you find it interesting to learn about Ash's development as a pokemon trainer through his journey? Give a shout!

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 _\- Chapter 5: The Fire Village -_ Ash POV - About 18000 words.

 _\- Chapter 6: Secrets in the night -_ Ash POV, Maya POV - About 10000 words.

 _\- Chapter 7: The boy that wanted to be an aura guardian -_ Ash POV, Maya POV - About 8000 words.


	6. Ch5: The Fire Village

**Author's Note:** And today we're finally reaching the Green Fiery Vale! There'll be some new characters today, but hopefully you'll make quick friends with them. Aye! Them fire villagers. Lot speak bit like tis, that they do!

.

 **New map:** I made a map over the Green Fiery Vale to give you all a better idea of how the Vale and the Fire Village looks like. You can find the link to the map on my account page, under **Green Fiery Vale map link**.

.

 **A few quick reminders:**

C _ursive_ for youtube, **bold** for ListenOnRepeat.

If you put **m.** before the _fanfiction .net-_ part of the web address of this story, the chapter will open in a format where it's possible to copy the link directly instead of having to write the whole link manually into the search bar.

For example:

 **m.** fanfiction. net s/11442685/2/Tale-of-the-Pokemon-Master-A-dream-of-victory

.

 **~*~Chapter 5: The Fire Village~*~**

I remember once, when I found you staring at the brick wall in the garden.

"Oh Life! Oh Life! Why are you running around, reading letters on the walls which you cannot see?"

"But Biggest Brother! I _can_ see the words! They are there! They are everywhere! Big Brother told me. The whole world is made of words. Can't you see? The dents. The dust. They'll tell you a story, if you know how to read."

* * *

"GLALIE! YOU IDIOT!"

The cave was dark as an absol's den and silent as a tomb, yet suddenly it seemed so much less void. Among the countless icicles littering the ceiling, the odd bergmite was hiding, curious eyes tracking my every movement, and just as I looked down a wanton remoraid passed between my legs, on its way to feed on the algae rich areas where hot rivers met cold rivers further upstream. In a split second, the cave transformed from a silent void to a jungle of life, and it was all because of the lively presence of a certain ice-type.

"Glai glai!" The Face Pokemon gave me a goofy smile, as if to say "Hue hue! I'm such a silly dude!"

That sent me into absolute berserk mode. "Stop smiling you bodyless piece of cold ass shit! Arceus curse you. You nearly gave me a bloody heart-attack with that Ice Beam! Almost thought Old Mamo was coming back to fucking life!"

That's what the Fire Villagers called the Glacier Monster. Old Mamo the Mamoswine. Two thousand years ago, he'd hobbled into the cave to lick his wounds after a battle with another pokemon. He'd never recovered. The thing he fought must've been vicious, for cords of frozen flesh hang from his open belly, the once red flesh paled white and preserved by the cold to this very day. It would probably remain like that for another two thousand years as well. Few wild pokemon ever wandered in here, and bergmite only eat ice.

Old Mamo was far larger than Dawn's little guy. His frozen tusks were like two fully stretched seviper, and his massive frame stood almost as tall as two golurk on top of each other! He was of that ancient breed of giant pokemon almost never found anymore. Mom had never seen one, and neither had Gary nor the Prof. I'd seen my fair share of them, but then again, Mom had once called me a magnet of extraordinary events, so I was rather unsure how much my voice really counted in all of this.

"And what the hell are we gonna do with Sceptile!?" I continued my tirade. "You froze him solid you big ball of frozen brain cells!"

"Glai!" the Face Pokemon blew away my concerns matter-of-factly. "Glai glalie, glai glai lie!"

"No I can't just recall him. What about the backpack? It's gonna get sucked in as well, and you know that's gonna destroy everything inside! Only pokemon can stay inside pokeballs. Nothing else."

"Gla-" she started a comeback, before a light went up in her head. Beads of sweat began forming on her face and she chuckled nervously, "Glai glai glai."

I face-palmed. 'Yeah. NOW you realize this was a bad idea.' I sighed, but let my pokemon think. She had the judgement of a haunter, true, but also the ingenuity of an alakazam. I was confident she'd come up with a way out of this.

Her face suddenly lit up, and dancing about in the air, she eagerly explained "Glai glai! Glai glalie glalie!"

"Huh. Well..." I looked from Glalie, to the icicle that was Sceptile, and then downstream through Old Mamo's legs and into the darkness. "I suppose that'll work."

* * *

'This will never work. This will never ever work.'

The Green Fiery Vale breathed heat into my bones, and the sun shone at my back to throw a long shadow into the cave. I was standing in the gape of Old Mamo's Cave from the vale-side, waist deep in the middle of the Silver Stream, staring into the darkness.

It'd been Glalie's idea, sending me ahead to stand guard at the opening of the cave while she cut Sceptile loose with an Ice Shard. Sceptile would drift downstream with the Silver Stream, through the cave to the opening where I was waiting, and the plan was for me to catch him then and bring him onto the bank. But I feared now Glalie might've miscalculated a parameter or two. I'd strapped myself up, with four ropes extending from my belt to two spikes on either side, but the river ran more rapidly here, pushing and pulling at me like a hariyama, and it was just barely that the spikes were holding me in place. 'This is a bad idea. A really bad idea.'

I looked over my shoulder to glance with discomfort at where the river ended some sixty feet further on. You couldn't really see much of the Green Fiery Vale from here. I was standing on a shelf of gravel and moraine, formed at the foot of the Weeping Ice through thousands of years of digging and depositing, and the Silver Stream ran straight across the sixty feet wide shelf before spilling over the edge and into the vale. I had to stop Sceptile before he reached that edge, or he'd be in for one hell of a water slide ride. 'Bloody hell.'

 _watch?v=uVfcjmqdTxw_

When I turned back to stare into the cave, I caught sight of a light in there, growing stronger and stronger. 'Sceptile.' It was his six bulbs, still radiating solar energy from within the ice. 'Alright then. Here goes nothing.'

I adjusted my footing on the riverbed, making sure there were no loose rocks under my feet that'd turn away when I caught the ice block. The light was growing stronger and stronger with every passing second, and I leaned forward, arms outstretched to catch Sceptile and guide him onto land. I took a deep breath, preparing for impact.

"Wait." The sense of unease struck me. I mused at the approaching light, coming at me like a train out of a tunnel. "Have I miscalculated here? He's coming way to fast!" With a rush of panic I realized where this was gonna end. The currents were carrying the ice block that was Sceptile like a leaf in a rapid. Never were the spikes gonna hold this. "Oh shit! FUCK!"

The ice block smashed into me like a charging milktank, throwing me off balance and punching the air out of my lungs. The spikes were ripped off the wall as if they were pushpins, and like a helpless rag-doll I was pushed before the ice block, approaching the shelf edge with alarming speed.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' With increasing panic, I adjusted myself to get my feet down on the rocky riverbed and scrambled for purchase. Peddles fell away and rocks slipped under my feet, none of them giving me a footing, none of them holding me against the mass that was pushing to plunge me over the edge.

I looked over my shoulder to see the edge approaching. 'Fifteen feet!' I gulped. 'Arceus give me strength! FUCK!'

My heart was racing like an engine, desperately pumping blood to my muscles, beating faster and faster with every foot I was pushed backwards. It was almost as if my body knew what to do before I did, as if it knew that last resort I hated so much was the only way out of this pinch. 'No! I don't wanna blackout again!' But instincts overruled fear. Ten feet. Seven feet. As the edge came closer and closer behind me, I closed my eyes, and a million thoughts were pushed aside as I dove into the deep pools of my mind, tapping into the mystical energy dancing down there.

It was working. I could feel it, aura pulsing out of my heart and into my muscles, to my legs, my back, my arms, filling them with strength like a Swords Dance. My feet continued to scramble against the riverbed, but rocks were no longer slipping away under my feet. Peddles and sand fell away when I pushed against it, but then I found a rock. It was a big one, well rooted in the riverbed, and with all the power of my body and soul combined, I planted a foot against it and pushed.

The edge was only three feet behind me now, but it was no longer coming closer. I'd stopped the ice block's advance for the moment being, but I knew this would not hold for long. Black spots were appearing on my vision, threatening to throw me into a blackout, and I knew that if I continued to suck aura out of the pools of my mind I'd faint in a matter of seconds. 'No. I can't let that happen!'

I pushed. I gritted my teeth, and pushed. Aura surged through my blood like blue fire, and I pushed. I pushed against the big rock on the riverbed, then found another rock and push against that one, then another one, then another one, all the way til I was twenty safe feet away from the edge again.

The black spots had grown to black fields now, threatening to consume my whole vision. My aura was almost used up. The azure light dancing around my arms began to flicker, like a light bulb about to go out, and in a few seconds my arms would turn limp, and the ice block would knock me over like a truck. 'Gotta get on land,' I managed to think through the storm of aura and black spots. 'Gotta get on land!'

With a final effort, I adjusted my grip on the ice block and began pushing it towards the left bank, one hand guiding it sideways and one hand desperately trying to hold the block from drifting down with the strong currents again. The river was not wide here. I could make it. 'Come on now! Push! PUSH!'

Then the azure light faded from my arms completely, and it felt like my whole body was about to go limp. 'No!' I felt the block turn from ice to lead in my arms, and in a split second the block was at the Silver Stream's mercy again, drifting down with the river. 'DAMNIT!' It was do or die. Ignoring the intense exhaustion, ignoring the numbing pain in my chest and the black fields covering my vision, I threw myself against block, digging nails and teeth into the ice, desperately clinging onto it with all my strength. I moved my legs fervently, making a bad attempt at paddling the block onto land. I had no idea if it was working. I had no idea if the ice block was drifting towards the bank fast enough, or if it'd tip over the edge first. I had no idea if I had pushed at the block hard enough, or if I was gonna manage to hold on to the ice much longer, or if the black fields would swallow my whole vision before I could get on land. I had no idea. With water and black spots spouting and dancing all around me, I was abandoned to my instincts.

*Thud*

 _Music stop_

The block suddenly stopped, pushing itself into gravel and sand like a stranded ship. For a good moment I just stayed like I was, clinging against the ice block before realizing what'd happened. 'Land. I did it! We reached the bank!'

The water was still pulling at me, but it was less intense here by the bank, so with gritted teeth and arms as strong as an alakazam's, I managed to claw myself onto the bank next to the ice block. I'd done it. Bloody hell. I'd done it! The black fields had grown too big for me to keep them at bay any longer then, and with resignment I gave into the blackout. 'Not again,' were my last whiffs of thought before I fainted.

* * *

"Glai!"

I woke to see the ugliest of faces staring down at me.

"Glai glai?"

I blinked at the Face Pokemon. "Glalie..." I breathed, finding even the effort of speaking exhausting. "You... Idiot..."

I was still laying on the bank of the Silver Stream, soaked to the bones, and feeling like someone had sucked out all the blood in my veins and replaced it with lead. The heat of the Green Fiery Vale hugged me like a mother, bringing warmth and energy back to my tired bones, but even so, at the moment I was still feeling too tired to move much more than the muscles in my face. 'Some five minutes rest and I'll be good again,' I thought with a grimace.

"Glai," the Face Pokemon cocked her head, before beginning to nag at me, "Glai glai glalie glalie!"

"Yeah yeah," I sighed in annoyance. "I'll be up in a few minutes. Practice some Ice Beams on the Silver Stream in the meantime, if you absolute must do something."

"Glai!"

For the next couple of minutes I just lay there, watching Glalie as she made ice floe after ice floe on the river and roared her sailor laughter as they tipped over the edge and crashed to pieces downstream. 'How long was I out? Over a minute, I bet.' I hated using that much aura. When the black spots appeared, growing larger and larger, it didn't just feel like I was gonna lose consciousness for a second or two, it felt like I was about to die, like I didn't trust my body to wake up again after I fainted. I did have my reasons for that mistrust. For every time I fainted, it always took longer before I'd wake up again. Back in Rota I would be out for a few seconds top, but this time…

"Hey Glalie?" I asked the Face Pokemon. "How long exactly was I out?"

"Glai… Glai glai glalie."

I looked at her with puzzlement, not really understanding what she was saying. I sighed. "Damnit Glalie. I'm serious! Why do you have to answer me with gibberish?" The Face Pokemon cocked her head at me, but said nothing more. I adverted my gaze to the sky again. 'Well, judging by how long it'd take her to get from Old Mamo and out here, I guess we're talking several minutes.' A mix of gloom and fear fell on me. It took me longer and longer to recover for every time I fainted. How many more times before I wouldn't wake up at all? I shuddered. 'Best not think of it.'

With aching arms I pushed myself into a sitting position. I felt better now, though there was still a certain dizziness clouding my mind, blunting my senses. My vision was a bit more cloudy than usual, my ears felt like they'd been filled with water and my mind felt like it was running on energy saving mode. 'Aura shortage,' I knew. 'It'll get better with a couple of berries from Matheus' orchard.'

With a sigh, I wrenched off my soaked hiking boots and upended them, watching as the Silver Stream came pouring out. Next off came the woolen socks, then the trekking trousers and the long johns, and finally all the other layers of wool and fur wrapped about my body. All wet clothes were stripped off, which was basically all my clothes. Glalie snickered at my glorious nudity, so I flung the wet pair of undies in her face.

I changed into some dry, lighter clothes, before flinging the choked backpack over my shoulder again. I was about to pack my wet clothes in as well, when I noticed Glalie had frozen them all to cubes of various sizes with her Ice Beam. She laughed her Ursaring-choking-on-motor-oil laughter. I recalled her back into her pokeball.

Finally I went over to Sceptile, still a block of ice, though it was visibly melting in the heat of the Green Fiery Vale. Half of his tail and one of his ears had already thawed free, so I called, "Hey Sceptile!" The ear twitched in response. 'Sweet.' "Follow after when you've thawed up, 'key? I'll be heading to Matheus'!" The ear twitched again, and the tail lashed against the water. I nodded. "Don't snooze too long now. We've got training to do later."

I turned towards the edge. 'And now, for the glorious homecoming.' I followed the Silver Stream the last few feet before reaching the edge where the river spilled into the vale, and there the whole magnificence unveiled itself before me. A warm oasis in the middle of a cold and bleak mountain range, bathed in sunlight, a pleasant heat rolling up the hillside from the bottom of the vale to wish me welcome. It was the place I'd called home for the past eight months, the place that'd been my Pallet Town in this huge mountain range of terrors and adventures. It was the Green Fiery Vale.

 _watch?v=sKDsX1cRkwY &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEejPAooFFRq_D9vqsj3AgSp  
_

The vale was huge. As round as a pokeball, it measured at least four miles across, and grass and greenery painted the hillsides from the bottom of the vale to where the sides became too steep for grass to grow. It looked like a giant bowl, punched into the Lairon's Spine by one of Arceus' almighty knuckles, and then coated in a sprinkle of grass and green herbs just for good measure. It was a dazzling sight.

Charizard and talonflame, fletchling and fletchlinger and red oricorio ruled the blue skies above the vale, roaring and squawking and tweeting and singing, filling the air with fire and heat. In the hillsides, camerupt and numel grazed tranquilly, and amidst them mareep bleated and discharged as old shepherd Damos tried to keep his herd under control with the help of his two arcenine. On the far side of the vale, just above the North Fields, magcargo and the rare turtonator shell dotted the landscape, the Lava and Blast Turtle Pokemon bathing in the warm sun.

I punched two knuckles into the air and declared, "Hello, you old Green Fiery! I'm finally back!"

My feet started moving, and before I knew it I was racing down the hillside, my heavy backpack clinking and clanking and every second threatening to trip me over, but somehow my feet always seemed to find the right place to land. The meadows were a green ocean around me, and the world was filled with scents of asters and zinnias, lilies and fairy flowers, irises and even some burnt grass! The Silver Stream tumbled and roared next to me, laughing, urging me on, and I was only forced to halt my mad run when the stream suddenly branched out, one branch cutting right across my path.

I'd reached one of the inlets to the Fire Village's irrigation system. Water was tapped from the Silver Stream here and canalled to crop fields further down the hillside, where it freshened and fed nutrients to the cereals and vegetables growing down there. The Silver Stream was the Fire Villagers' life source, and the combination of the smart irrigation system and the ever-warm climate of the Green Fiery Vale was the reason the villagers hadn't experienced a poor harvest in fifty years!

The canal I was crossing led water to the East Fields, where cabbages, potatoes and carrots were grown. On the other side of the river, just some further ten meters downstream, water was tapped from the Silver Stream and then canalled half circle around the vale til it reached the North Fields on the other side. Those fields were the largest ones, and was where the villagers grew barley and wheat, oats and even some corn. Walda would bake some absolute amazing cornbread with that cereal, and you'd have to be stealthy and nimble to steal a piece from the baking sheet before Abraham came and gobbled it all down. Maya always complained about that.

I leapt from rock to rock, crossing the four meters wide canal like it was child's play. Well over, and with a little less adrenalin in my body after the tumbling run, I stopped to gaze down into the bottom of the vale. The Chief's Hall stood where it'd always stood. Same did Matheus' hut, his berry orchard and the pool in the village square. Villagers were moving around down there, going about their daily business: working the crop fields, repairing tools, feeding their pokemon. The whole village crowded with people and pokemon, except down on the Ashfield. The Fire Village's only battlefield was completely empty. 'Well. That's not good.'

As I kept on gazing down into the vale, I spotted a lone rider racing up the path from the village. The rapidash carried her as if he'd never carried anything else, and that wasn't too far from the truth either. The two had known each other since he was a ponyta, and the fire stallion would not burn his rider even if she snuck up and yanked his tail from behind.

The rider rode swiftly and sat the saddle like she was born for it, her bushy green hair flying wildly behind her. She was lean and small of stature, but no one would ever call her short for that. The village chief's daughter commanded far too much respect for that, though if that was because of her status or just her fiery personality was not really certain. She was the whole village's best friend, and every boy in the village wanted to be just a bit more than that, me included. I raised a hand and waved, "Maya!"

She reached me in no time. "Hoi! Good t' see y' back!"

I stopped to meet her as her rapidash trotted to a halt. "Yeah. Long time no see! Any news from the village?"

"Aye! Talon, he was out ranging some small hours ago, was he, hunting down tha' lone migthyena 's been stalking about close t' Ol' Mamo's Cave them past few days. Poor lad. Wanted a new 'hyena-pelt t' keep that poke' egg o' his warm, that he did, but t' bitch was too clever for him t'day. The bugger found nothing but rocks and rivers, but it wasn't all fruitless. Now guess what! He spotted t' Northern Wind! Tis was only a glimpse, but boy claimed he saw her blue shadow roaming south along t' Faraway Bridge, heading for Johto I'll wager!"

'Suicune,' I knew, remembering the few times I'd been lucky enough to meet the legendary beast myself. In flight, she was a beauty to behold, but as everyone knew, wherever the Northern Wind roamed…

"Lucky y' came now," Maya continued. "T' winds o' the Aurora Sea will be coming in on us t'night. Cold winds. They follow t' Northern Wind, that they do. A storm is coming. Mighten even be a blizzard, if any articuno care t' take flight from that Mevedia Glacier and pay tribute t' these mountains t'night. Water and ice waltz well together, but fire and heat can outdance them both! Ain't that true, Quill?"

"Cynda cyndaquill!" The young cyndaquill on her shoulder cheered, the fire on his back blazing with excitement.

"When Quill gets older and has evolved, I'll ride off t' Ringtown and buy him one o' them technical machines," Maya continued. "Machine twenty-o-two that is, Solar Beam. After that, not even water 'mons will have t' guts to stand up 'gainst him!"

Her rapidash neighed in protest then.

"Oh, and I'll buy one for you too, 'course," Maya laughed, stroking his fiery mane. "Arceus damn me if I was ever t' forget a gift for you, aye Dash?"

A warm smile spread across my face as I watched her caress the fire stallion. 'She's so good with pokemon. Pikachu loves her, Infernape too. Most of my pokemon do really, and especially-'

"SceeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPT!"

'Sceptile,' I realized with half a sigh. 'Looks like that thawing went faster than expected.'

He must've heard me shouting Maya's name. Like an overexcited graveler, the Forest Pokemon came tumbling down the hillside, leaping and rolling with bits of ice falling off to leave a trail behind him, all the while somehow producing his handsome mareep-wool-and-talonflame-feather cloak from his heavy backpack. Sceptile made it down to the canal in no time, and in one swift motion leapt across the wide waterway, landing with a roll and ending on a knee right before Maya's outstretched hand. He promptly grabbed it and gave it a leafy kiss. Dash cindered his face with a single fiery snort in answer.

I face-palmed. 'Smooth as a sandslash's back.'

Maya just laughed. "Oy Ash! Think Sceptile here needs one o' 'em persim berries. Poor fellah's so confused he's forgotten wha' happens when grass kisses fire!"

'He needs some aspear berries and a rawst berry more than that.' I looked from the trail of ice to Sceptile's cindered face. 'Or perhaps a few tissues and some quality time with Torkoal. His heart surely must be a ruin now.' I decided to give the lovestruck idiot a helping hand for once. "That's true, but when dragons kiss fire, now that's another thing entirely, isn't it?"

"Dragon?" She looked at me like I was half a psyduck. "Pardon me boldness, but there're far too many leaves on our friend Sceptile here t' be anything but a grass-type!"

I shrugged. "Well, believe it or not, the pokedex says he is. Part grass part dragon, at least when he's mega evolved."

"Well, I'll trust me two eyes over that cheeky box o' yours any day o' t' week, thank-you-very-much!" Maya's stubbornness was as immovable as a camerupt, and just as explosive as one too. "Wait now." But it could also turn to curiosity as quickly as a talonflame. "Y' said mega evolved, didn't you?"

"Yeah! That's right!" I helped Sceptile back up, before carefully removing the necklace around his neck. I displayed it to Maya. "Look what we found!"

Maya's face lit up. "Groudon scorch me fiery arse! Tha's the sceptilite, init? Arceus be good. Tis' fantastic! Just wait t' Pap hears this! He's gonna be dancing like a torchic, that he will!"

I chuckled. "He better! This expedition was no walk in the park I'm telling ya, but we pulled through!" I gave Sceptile a proud pat on the back. "And now I have another dragon-type in my party. Oh! But guess what! His new typing isn't the only awesome thing about this mega evolution! Now listen to this. His new ability, Lightning Rod, it can make his special attack rise to crazy levels! We tried it with a Solar Beam back there in the mountains, and bloody hell, for a moment I almost thought it was Arceus himself standing before me! We'll need him to be hit by a bolt of lightning first though. His ability doesn't activate without that."

"So that beam o' light was your making, aye?" Maya whistled. "You're not overreacting then. That stuff certainly looked like the making o' our Lord Almighty, unleashing his fury upon this mortal world. A beam o' light binding heaven and pokearth, that it looked like."

I reacted to Maya's pious lines. "What? You mean you saw it then?"

"Y' can bet y' scorched arse we did! Whole village looked like Dialga had come down from his realm t' freeze time to a standstill. Everyone stopped and looked!"

'Holy Arceus!' My mind was a firework of hype and excitement. 'From the Weavile's Ice to the Fire Village, that's almost one hundred and fifty miles as the murkrow flies! Lightning Rod is fucking mighty!'

"It came from t' direction o' them Halls of t' Mountain King," Maya continued, "so Talon freaked out like a scared torchic, rambling on about Groudon coming t' scorch our vale and some other rapidash shit. I told him it mighten even be Giratina himself coming up from them deepest hells o' t' pokearth, and I'll tell you it's a wonder o' Arceus neither feathers nor beak sprung from that head o' his. Boy was such a torchic y' meganium had t' use Aromatherapy t' calm him down." Maya rolled her eyes. "Has no nerves, that boy. Almost nineteen, and still has the courage o' a torchic. Bet he'd never even dare t' think that thought o' going over them twin passes and down t' that Weavile's Ice, like you did."

I blushed. "Hey thanks Maya! But I'm not _that_ brave. I just like-"

"T'was no compliment," she shut me up. "Y're foolhardy as a charmeleon, Ash Ketchum. I told you that before y' left, and I'm telling you that again. Crossin' them twin passes, it's something no man should ever do. Evil things lurk down there, by Lake Shadowy and inside that Spirits' Tomb, y' know!"

I reacted with frustration to the sudden attack. "Hey! I thought you were glad I found the sceptilite!"

"I am! Just telling you t'was a risky thing going down there, tha's all! Y' know t' legend of the lavender light, aye? Get too close to t' Vale of Elgard and mighten y' won't come back again. Just you thank Ho-oh's luck it went well this time, aye!"

I sighed in defeat, and my face became a snubbull. This was like being back in Pallet Town again. "Yes Mother," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Wha' was that?"

"Nothing!"

The rest of the walk down to the village held a more pleasant tone. I told Maya about the incident with Glalie and the aura blackout earlier. Maya looked at me with a mix of wonderment and worry then, but said nothing. She always got like that when I told her about my aura, like she couldn't quite decide whether to react with amazement at the rare ability, or scold me for being so reckless as to use it.

We passed the Old Arcile, where Fire Villagers came to say their prayers to Arceus, and then the old stone bridge, which was the only thing connecting the west and east bank of the Silver Stream. There I told Maya about my intent to go over to Matheus, and after a bit of complaining from Maya we left the river bank and followed the winding path down past the Ashfield. I gave the empty battlefield an uneasy glance, but said nothing for now. The path led us past the low mounds surrounding the battlefield by the river, and shortly after we were standing on the doorstep of a homely hamlet.

Matheus' hut was the only building on the east bank of the Silver Stream. The rest of the Fire Village was huddled together at the other side, but it seemed a hundred miles from the closest city wasn't enough isolation for the villager who'd built it and lived there before Matheus moved in. That guy really couldn't have liked people very much.

The hut was no larger than my little house back in Pallet Town. The walls were made of clay and mud and stone, and the roof was thatched with strands of burnt grass. "Burnt grass can burn no more," Matheus always said. I didn't know about that, but I supposed you'd go to all sorts of measures when you lived in a place called the Fire Village and your roof was made of grass. 'Glad he's a doctor and not a building engineer. You don't need burnt grass to heal a pokemon, only berries, and on that field he can rival even the best of berry masters."

That was true enough. Only five meters from the hamlet walls, the first row of berry trees stood vigil, leaves rustling and berries ripening. The aureal fruits crowded the trees. Oran berries and sitrus berries, pecha berries and cheri berries and rawst berries, leppa berries and lum berries and even some rare tamato berries! Heracross ate one of those once, and was a slowpoke the day after.

"Nine?"

A coo to my right drew my attention. Matheus' ninetales had woken up. He'd been sleeping soundly by the doorstep, his body a perfect cinnamon roll and his light blue tail a duvet over his snout, but it seemed we'd made a bit too much clamour for his sweet dreams to continue.

"Hey Ninetales. Enjoying the shade, are we?" I crouched down to pet his icy fur. Matheus' ninetales was nothing like those that could be found roaming the plains back in Kanto. He was an Alolan ninetales, a dual ice-fairy-type, as serene as the morning breeze and as fair as a prince. Matheus claimed he'd found him on a market in Gorod Sveta six years ago, though who he'd bought him from he would not say. "Fellah liked Rs," was the only answer he'd give when asked about it, and then he'd shun you for the rest of the day, grumbling something about "saving him from a fat Orreon lady".

Ninetales cooed as my hands travelled from his body to his nine majestic tails. Matheus had shown me once how to caress the tails in such a way that snow formed on them, but I could never really get it right. No one could. Only Matheus. That man surely had chansey hands. It wasn't unusual that the doctor would spend hours upon hours brushing and massaging the bundle of blue tails, grooming them til they sparkled with small ice crystals and a cloud of white snow followed wherever Ninetales went.

"Man, you're too beautiful," I chuckled. "Bet you get all them ladies, don't you?"

I knew for a certain Meganium had a massive crush on him, though she pretty much had a crush on everyone. Serperior also seemed to enjoy the sight of him, and probably Lapras too. Hell. Even Glalie seemed to be a bit infatuated by the beautiful ice-type.

"Nine!" he cooed in response, his icy fur cold and refreshing to the touch.

"He's an ice-type, Ash," Maya warned. "Tis not natural. Ninetales are fire-types, not ice and fairy-types. That fellah Matheus bought him from, bet he found Ninetales up there in that Arceus' cursed Holon region. Y' know what creatures roam about there. Pokemon with all kinds o' crazy types. Wouldn't trust them failed Orreon experiments for a second, that I wouldn't."

I sighed. "Bloody hell Maya. How many times must I tell you? He's an _Alolan_ ninetales, not a _Holonese_ ninetales or an _Orreon_ ninetales. Alolan forms are just as natural as our own Iridish forms, products of nature and evolution, and no freakin' mad Orreon scientists."

"Aye, is that so? Well tell me then, wha's so bloody natural 'bout an ice-type coming t' be in a tropical archipelago?"

I honestly had no answer to that. 'Well, the laws of aura work in mysterious ways, I suppose.' Not bothering to argue more with Maya, I gave Ninetales a final pat on the head before straightening to knock on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Just walk in," Maya suggested casually. "Wha' y' so afraid t' see? Matheus milking his diglett t' pictures o' gardevoir and lopunny?"

'That's definitely a thing to be afraid of,' I shivered, and pushed the door open.

 _Music stop_

 _watch?v=e-Jum77Qcdg &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEeW07Wc-EcB_D41PxtEI0jz  
_

Inside the hut, the air was heavy and dense with scents of odd incense and berry candles. Dust danced in the dim light, and the dirty windows filtrated the sunlight in such a way as to create a homely, almost golden atmosphere in the room. Dusty books and lab flasks filled with berry extract crowded the various shelves and tables, along empty bowls and bowls filled with berry mixtures, and some rare berry plants Matheus didn't dare to keep outside, such as a newly sprouted custap plant, a germinating lansat berry and a starf plant in its early blooming stages.

On the sill of a tiny window high up on the wall, Matheus' old abra was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, sleeping soundly. Matheus would use her from time to time, if an emergency occurred and a pokemon or human had to be teleported to Fall City for immediate medical care. Abra had done the teleportation so many times now she would never miss the Tierfreund Allgemeine Hospital by more than a couple of hundred feet, which was quite an impressive feat when teleporting over such large distances.

The room was a mess of all the things in the world, but even so, amidst the chaos, the one thing that always drew my attention when entering Matheus' hut was the sixteen wooden masks hanging on the walls. The masks were as tall as croconaw, all shaped like coffins, and looked like totem masks straight out of Alola. There was a yellow one among them, black eyes and spotted with two red dots on each side, zigzag stripes reaching across the bottom. Another one was red, with menacing orange eyes below a round, silver shield, and the bottom part was dotted with yellow spots. The sixteen masks were in sixteen different colours, and were meant to represent sixteen different things. The sixteen aspects of Arceus.

At the first Sunday of October every year, a celebration erupted across the entire Arcestic world, called the Festival of Faces. People would flood into the streets, wearing masks of red and black, yellow and blue and all the colours of the rainbow, and celebrations would last from dusk til dawn. The Festival of Faces was especially popular in Alto Mare, where thousands of tourists would flock every year to experience the spectacular masquerade, but the Festival was also celebrated in the Fire Village, though at a much smaller scale.

I'd been fortunate enough to take part in the festival, first arriving in the village only two days before the happening. Matheus had brought out the masks, and everyone had had their turn wearing them, dancing around a great bonfire, drinking camerupt's milk and charizard's roar and doing all sorts of unholy things. Then, at the very finale of the festival, Maya had stepped out of the Chief's Hut, draped in white silk with streaks of black from head to heal, the golden wheel of Arcues crowning her head. The bonfire had burnt out by then, and the night sky had been an endless ocean of twinkling stars and deep darkness above us. Imagine what it looked like, standing there in a completely blacked out Green Fiery Vale, a hundred miles from any polluting city lights. The starry sky had been like nothing I'd ever seen before, and the night had only become a thousand times more enchanting when Maya had presented a scroll from her robes of silk, and unrolled it. A single torch had been lit to illuminate the words, and Maya had begun preaching the wisdom of Arceus, as everyone sat down to listen in solemn silence.

" _This is for all men and woman, humans and pokemon alike. Listen well and good, with ears and tongue, nose and eyes, for the hour is here, to finally shed some light.  
Oh hear these words! The White Lord's words!  
Look towards the stars, my friends, the ancient stars on the sky this night, for beyond them, beyond the planets and stars and the void in-between, beyond the edge of the universe, Arceus sits on his throne, and he listens to our prayers, with all the senses there is.  
Oh Lord, my great Lord, we cast away all sin and ask now for your forgiveness, as we fall down in prayer to hear the words as you wrote._

 _Red is for passion, and the fires we bind,_  
 _Blue is tranquility, and the pools of the mind,_  
 _Green is for family, like leaves of a tree,_  
 _Fuchsia is disease, and the poison we never see,_  
 _Yellow is for youth, and the sparks of spring,_  
 _Brown is experience, and to the earth we sing,_  
 _Black is for death, and the darkness of mourn,_  
 _Lavender is loss, and the ghost that was born,_  
 _Silver is for freedom, and the wings to proclaim,_  
 _Celadon is evolution, and the bug that became,_  
 _Bronze is for labour, to break rocks strong and hard,_  
 _Grey is for duty, and the steel of the guard,_  
 _Pink is the mind, and the sharp psyche a lance,_  
 _Orange is the body, and the fighting man's chance,_  
 _Iris is for power, and the dragon king's price,_  
 _Clear face is solitude, and a world laid in ice,_

 _Sixteen faces for sixteen aspects. Aye, my friends. Build your lives around these sixteen, and Arceus shall welcome you with open arms. Know the truth of these sixteen, and the ideal shall not be harmed. Do not fear Yveltal's kiss, for death is a door, and beyond is light. Be good, my children, be loyal, my children. Walk down this path of sixteen, and I shall see you again, in Arceus' Heaven."_

Those had been the words. The shaggy and foul-mouthed chief's daughter had been a shining goddess that night, the Festival Maiden in all her splendour, and the words she spoke had bewitched me. 'All she really needed was an ocarina and a beautiful song, and I would've been right back at Shamouti Island again.'

Maya wasn't the first Festival Maiden I'd fallen for. I remembered Melody, in her cream white skirt and flowing veil, dancing so finely on her toes while playing the song of the Guardian of the sea. Even back then, when I didn't have half a clue what love was, I still knew I liked what I saw, and I wanted that enchanting feeling again.

And Maya had given it to me, in her folds of white and black silks, and the words of ancient wisdom she'd preached. I'd fallen flat. I sighed, and looked at the impatient greenhead beside me with a half-dreamy look. 'Well, I know who got the best score in my book.'

"Arceus be good. Can't a man have some peace in these faraway mountains?"

Turns out Matheus was home after all. As I turned to the deep voice, I saw the village doctor standing in the entrance to his study, the crackling tunes of some classical piece playing on his radio in the background. He was as large as an emboar, and had the face of one as well. On his head was only the faded dreams of a mighty red mane, but that dream was still alive and thriving along his jaw and around his mouth. His arms and legs were hairy as an ursaring, and he wore a red west that was far too small for him, serving only the unfortunate purpose of highlighting his glorious belly. Matheus was the Nurse Joy of the Fire Village, and one of chief Abraham's best friends.

The village doctor narrowed his eyes at me. "You're back I see. Well. Did you find anything then?"

"Oh! Umh..." I got myself around to digging the necklace with the sceptilite out of my pocket, and then showed it to Matheus. "You bet we did! Look!"

Matheus studied the gemstone for a moment, before grunting in dissatisfaction. "Don't like it. Not one bit. Gotta be a reason why they hid them all up in there, aye? Don't want them to be found, but Abraham doesn't get that. He's been obsessed with these gems for years, ever since his son was stolen away." The village doctor shooed the sceptilite away and went over to attend one of his berry plants. "But enough of that. You've come here, you clearly need me to do some healing for you. Which of your pokemon have you crippled this time, I wonder."

I bit my tongue to swallow the insult. "None of that. Just some minor stuff. Glalie showed up when we passed through Old Mamo's Cave earlier and froze Sceptile with a direct Ice Beam, and Dash used Ember on his face after that. Oh, and he's caught a cold as well, if you've got anything against that."

The village doctor kept on attending the plants, never looking at me. "Injuries caused by bad judgement and lack of control. Don't you think I've forgotten the time that beastly glalie of yours froze one of my berry trees. Destroyed it completely. First tree I ever had to chop down in my orchard." He finally turned around then, but his glaring eyes set on Maya this time, who returned it full force. Those two did not like each other much. "And small wonder Sceptile caught that chill. Venturing into the mountains with only a thin cloak. Walda told me." The village doctor snorted, still looking at Maya with condescending eyes. "Future chiefess, aye? Much leadership qualities there, when you can't even convince a sceptile to wear an extra layer of cloth."

Maya cracked her knuckles and made a threatening step forward at that, but I held her back before she could take another.

Matheus seemed to ignore her. "But I'll heal him up for you. A paste of sitrus, aspear and some rawst will get him back on his feet soon enough. As for the cold, it'll pass naturally. Don't you think I'll be wasting any berries on that. Storage is already shrinking as it is."

I dug out Sceptile's pokeball and handed it to the village doctor. "Thanks Matheus."

"My pleasure," he grunted. "Now, I hear you'll be leaving soon? Good. These mountains were never a place for a hot-shot trainer like you. That shrinking storage. Know who's fault that is? With you bringing in ten new pokemon for treatment every other day I've been working like an arcenine harvesting berries to prevent a catastrophe. Know what'd happen if we ran out? Suppose a city-boy like you wouldn't. No. I'll be glad to see you of to that Millennium Island, bringing your sporty pokemon torturing with you."

I bit down on my tongue at the absurd statements, doing my best to swallow my temper. 'Easy Ketchum. Snorlax will let you punch out your fury later.' Next to me however, I could see things were quite another matter. Maya was glowering at the village doctor like an ekans, doing little to hide her disgust.

"Now, was there anything else?" the village doctor concluded, looking like he really hoped for a no. "If not, I'd love to go back to my study if you please, close the door and forget all about the two of you."

"Well," I started, cowering under the doctor's glare. "There was actually one thing, Matheus, if you'd be so kind. I had to use some aura earlier. Glalie's fault. Dried me up completely. Could I have a berry paste as well to fill up again?"

"NO!" the doctor exploded, smashing a lab flask to pieces against the floor. I took a step back. "I told you just now, did I not? Storage is almost empty! I'll help your pokemon, fine, but YOU can manage without. What you need aura for anyway? Pokemon depend on it. Humans DON'T!"

"Reshiram bite me fiery ass!" Maya finally ignited then, transforming her glowering glare into words. "What's this I hear!? You be the village doctor. Y' job is t' help and heal mons and men ALIKE! Y' hear me? Now do y' duty and give Ash that bloody berry paste, or I'll have y' tied up and thrown in t' Mother Silver! That I will!"

"Know your place," Matheus growled. "You speak like a chief, but you're only the chief's daughter, and Abraham's son comes before you."

"My brother 's gone. Y' know that," Maya growled back, "and YOU preach 'bout knowing one's place? YOU, who was born at the teat of an Orreon woman? YOU, who has not owned a single fire-type in your life? YOU, who know less 'bout these mountains than some southern boy come up from t' cities beyond t' Range? It's YOU who should know y' place. Matvei."

"Mind your TONGUE!" the doctor roared and sent five fingers smacking across Maya's cheek, striking her so hard I feared he'd knock her senseless.

"Mind y' HAND!" But Maya struck back with twice the force, slapping him like a cinccino and almost throwing the six-foot man off his feet.

The doctor held his cheek and glared back at Maya with the vengefulness of a seviper, grumbling something in native orreon. The chief's daughter had really tugged at a nerve now. Matvei was his real name, or at least the one he was born with anyway. According to Maya, Matheus, or Matvei, had come to the Fire Village some twenty years ago. Before that however, he'd lived in Orre, in the city of Gorod Sveta located along the Trans-Iridish Highway north of the Faraway Mountains. What exactly had driven him to leave civilization and head into the Faraway Mountains in search of the Green Fiery Vale I'd never managed to find out, but the big doctor had hinted at times it could be for religious reasons.

In Orre, the majority of the 17 million population followed the religion of Orion's Love, a faith brought with the first Iridons who crossed the Kalósi Landbridge binding Atlas and Iride in ancient times. It was among the oldest religions in the world, and though it slowly made way for the Faith of the Ho-oh and Arceism as ages came and went, Orion's Love never really disappeared in Orre. Raging seas and high mountains shielded the country from the rest of the world, and today, as five thousand years ago, the traditions of the ancient religion were practiced in cities and villages, deserts and mountains all over the ragged peninsula.

Orion's Love was the strong man's religion, they said. Where Arceists put ourselves underneath the Alpha above, those who followed the Orreon religion saw themselves as equals to Orion, their legendary founder. Those who followed Orion's Love were known as Orionsbrothers, and they believed in neither gods nor spirits, only the power of illusions. I wondered what might've turned Matheus from a brother of Orion to a servant of Arceus…

Maya was holding her cheek as well, but while the throbbing pain might've quelled a common man's spirit, it did nothing but fuel the burning rage in the village daughter's eyes. I feared the worst. The two were gonna explode at each other any second now. I'd seen it before, several times. Never would a full month pass without the two butting heads at least once. It was just the way things were around here.

'Fire Village diplomacy,' I cringed in alarm, and ran to seek refuge behind a chair as Maya threw herself at the village doctor like a blazing monferno.

 _Music stop_

* * *

"Arceus curse tha' man!" Maya was rubbing a sore cheek, and there was a limp in her walk. She'd really gotten herself some battle scars this time, but even so it was Matheus who'd suffered the most from their fight, as it always was. When I finally managed to drag Maya out of there, hissing and clawing, he was on his knees with a cracked nose and half-cracked nuts. Poor man. "First thing I'll do when I become chief, I'm gonna have tha' fat emboar chased out o' t' village and let him walk barefooted back to Gorod Sveta. That I will!"

"Yeah. Totally," I sounded my agreement while munching on an oran berry. I'd grabbed a handful of them while the two fire villagers were fighting, and was now gobbling them down like a snorlax, already feeling sharper as aura returned.

"Hey, by the way," I continued. "Thanks for standing up for me back there Maya. I really needed these berries."

"Aye, tha's no hassle Ash. Never miss me a chance t' give tha' man-emboar a mouthful t' chew on, and besides, brothers and sisters gotta stick t'gether, aye?"

"Yeah," I smiled a blue-mouthed smile. "Well, technically, we're not brothers and sisters though."

"Aye, but we're as close we could easily be, and I always wished for a little brother." She gave me a sisterly nudge. "Bet y' always wished for an older sister too, aye?"

I sighed hopelessly. 'I wish for a girlfriend.'

We took the path by the Ashfield on the way back to the old stone bridge. A blanket of silence seemed to have been laid over the empty battlefield, and the only sounds to be heard were our feet's beating against the hardpacked mud and Maya soft cursing about her limp.

The Ashfield had not been here for long. When I arrived in the Green Fiery Vale for the first time eight months ago, the lack of a pokemon battlefield had soon presented itself as a problem, and though we tried to manage without for a while, it soon became evident that you could not prepare for the Pokemon World Tournament without a proper battlefield.

And so we'd gotten down to work. Torterra, Donphan, Tauros, Krookodile and Garchomp ploughed the earth and levelled the ground, and the rest of the lot had helped trample it til the mud turned hard and compact. Abraham had lent me a sack of chalk some former chief had bought for some purpose back in the day, and we'd used it to mark the field: midline, centre circle, trainer boxes and all. Finally, a large pile of rocks and boulders had been gathered on the side of the field, ready to be used when need was to practice battling on a mountain battlefield. It took us three days of hard work, but the end result turned out great, and Abraham had been so impressed he'd decided to honour me by naming it the _Ashfield_. That was cool of him. Of course, whether or not the Ashfield fulfilled all the standards and regulations of the Pokemon League, I did not know, but it was a battlefield, and it was the best thing we had here.

'So why the hell is no one using it? Where ARE my pokemon?'

I decided to finally ask that question I'd been dreading since arriving in the Vale. "Maya? You seen my pokemon? Do you know where they all are?"

"Well. Here, there, everywhere. I think at least one or two o' 'em mighten be doing some training." Maya shrugged. "But since y're asking, aye! I saw Fatbelly snoring over by t' Chief's Hall right before y' appeared on t' horizon. Mighten be he's still there."

'Oh, I can bet my pokemon he is. Groudon's Earthquake is needed to make that fucker move.' I shook my head with a hopeless smile. 'Snorlax. That lazy bastard.'

It couldn't be helped. Snorlax had always been reluctant to move his body more than necessary. What he had in size, he lacked in everything else. He was like a slaking with sleeping sickness, and during my days with the Prof back in Pallet I'd soon enough come to realize finding a shiny feebas in the Pokelantic Ocean would be easier than making a top class pokemon out of him.

But that didn't mean I hadn't tried. Three years filled with rigorous training came and went, and slowly but surely, I'd managed to manhandle Snorlax onto that path all high level pokemon had to follow. It'd created results. With new moves like Heavy Slam and Ice Beam under his belt, and a bit of extra bulk added to his already enormous frame as well, Snorlax was transformed from a lazy bastard with the defence of a jigglypuff to a lazy bastard with the durability of a blissey. Snorlax was gonna be a living hell to bring down for any opponent in the World Tournament.

But the frustrating thing was, he could've been even stronger than that by now. When I arrived in the Fire Village eight month ago, Snorlax looked such a powerhouse I was certain he'd simply yawn at the face of an articuno's terrifying Blizzard. When Sceptile and I departed the Fire Village two weeks ago, he looked that exact same pokemon. He'd barely progressed at all during the past eight months, and I could swear he looked fluffier now than when we first came to the Green Fiery Vale.

I sighed. That was the problem with life in the Fire Village. My quest for mega stones had sent me on long expeditions into the most remote corners of the Faraway Mountains, and sometimes weeks had gone by without me getting to see my pokemon. I'd spent a fair share of weeks back in the village as well, even a whole month straight in January when the Faraway Mountains had been so cold a trip outside the Green Fiery Vale would've turned a sandslash Alolan in seconds. But even then, I'd spent most of my time recovering from previous expeditions and preparing for new ones, leaving little time for my pokemon. The gang was forced to do large chunks of their training on their own, and that came more naturally to some than others.

Sceptile, Floatzel, Trapinch, Infernape and Greninja would bounce out of bed and get down to training regardless off if I was there or not, and it was really those five who'd seen the most progression during the past eight months. Some of my less strong-willed pokemon however, the slackers and procrastinators… Snorlax liked battles, he just didn't like training for one. Same with Glalie, and Torkoal, and even Garchomp! It'd been evident their development would suffer unless I took action to counter this problem. Fortunately, as the brilliant trainer I was, I'd done just that.

Every time I headed out into the wilderness, I would put one of my more responsible pokemon in charge of the training. I'd detail him instructions of what to do, what each of my individual pokemon needed to work on, and ask him to keep track of everyone's progression to the extent he could. Of course, I could've just asked some random fire villager like Maya or Talon to do it - probably would've been a more reliable solution too - but it wasn't just results in terms of individual strength I was looking for. I wanted to build team chemistry as well, and find leaders.

It was an experiment of mine. The captain role. These pokemon I picked to lead the training while I was gone, they weren't necessarily the strongest, quickest or even the smartest in the gang, but they could lead. They were cool-headed and respected, and I wanted to build on those qualities and mold them into team captains.

The idea of the captain role sprung from a relatively unknown phenomenon within pokemon battling. Pokemon might not be able to communicate between pokeballs, but they could still sense each other's mood through aura. In a full 6-on-6 battle, when tension often was high and my pokemon waited nervously in their balls, low morale could spread like wildfire among them if things went bad on the battlefield, and that could lead to catastrophic defeats. It was a problem absolutely crucial to combat for any trainer who wanted to call himself a professional. The Prof had told me that. Managing to keep the morale high among my pokemon even when in dire straits, that was the art of the comeback king, and that's what won you trophies.

And a captain would do that for me. A calm and leading figure that could send out positive aura and keep morale high even when everything went against us. A highly-respected team member that my pokemon were used to listen and look up to. I wanted to create a little group of captains, who could lead the training when I wasn't around, and keep morale high among my waiting pokemon when I was occupied battling. The captains would be there when I was not.

'Yeah. It was a good idea,' I thought to myself as we crossed the old stone bridge to the west bank of the Silver Stream. 'On paper at least.'

The empty Ashfield had told me everything I needed to know. This project was not going as well as I'd been hoping for.

Trying to find my captains had been somewhat of a hit-and-miss project so far. I'd given Seismitoad a shot when I left on the previous expedition, but leading my pokemon had proven to be quite a difference to those tympole he used to bully around back in his old pond. Maya had told me. He'd whipped my pokemon around all day like some sergeant with anger problems, running them into the ground, croaking and complaining at my pokemon so much that Serperior had slapped him in the end. After that, no one had wanted to listen to him anymore, and a good week of training went down the drain of lost potential.

Noctowl and Pidgeot had done better when they were given the chance, though neither of them had managed that impossible task of making Snorlax lift his ass off the ground and get down to training, or keep Glalie from ruining everything with her Ice Beams.

Blastoise had done surprisingly well during his spell, managing to assert his authority while still staying the same cool dude everyone knew him to be. He'd even managed to keep Snorlax off his ass for an entire day by challenging all the big pokemon to a sumo tournament! If there was one thing Snorlax liked more than sleeping, it was sumo battling.

Venusaur had shown he was born for this stuff when I gave him a try, though I'd already known that. His days as diplomat at the Prof's Corral had moulded him into a sympathetic pokemon with a smart tongue, energetic but patient, critical but helpful. During that one week I was gone, he'd helped Ditto learn two more transformations, taught Seismitoad Earth Power, and bloody hell, hadn't he helped Pupitar build up the courage to finally evolve as well! Venusaur was without doubt my best captain, and I was honestly convinced he'd be fully capable of filling in for me should I ever fall ill before a battle.

And then... there was Pikachu. Arceus be good, what the hell was I gonna do with him? I'd had such high hopes. He was my first ever pokemon, my best buddy, and it felt like we'd been through everything together. Before I arrived in the Fire Village and started going on these expeditions, we'd never been separated from each other for more than a few hours since that day we first met at the Prof's lab eight years ago. Our bond was stronger than an onix. What I'd learnt, he'd learnt too. What I'd seen, he'd seen too. He spoke with my voice, and was one of the cornerstones in this team. When I caught a new pokemon, Pikachu was always its first friend, and he would go out of his way to help it settle into the family. My little buddy had the heart of a chansey and the loyalty of an arcenine. He was the perfect teammate.

And a terrible captain. Pikachu was the first to try out the role when I handed him the reins before leaving on my first expedition half a year ago. I'd hoped he'd start off the captain project with a bang. I'd hoped he'd lay down the first cornerstone of a solid fundament that'd finally carry us to that glory we'd been dreaming of for so long. I'd been marching through Old Mamo's Cave with Lucario, the both of us proud as piplup after finding our first mega stone, and I'd been fully expecting to return to all my pokemon training and learning like never before. Arceus be good, had I been wrong.

I'd returned to chaos. The Ashfield, newly built and still unmarked by battle back then, had been completely empty. 'Just like now.' Glalie had been off doing mischief somewhere, 'Just like now,' and Snorlax had been snoring by the Chief's Hall, 'Just like now, if Maya is to be believed.' Back then, I'd found Pikachu hosting a barbecue by the riverside for half the squad, complete with a volleyball net, Matheus' radio blasting the theme song of the 2040 World Tournament _2BA Master_ , and Charizard grilling burgers stolen from the kitchen house while sporting a pair of sunglasses and an apron reading "Kiss the cook". I wondered where I'd find Pikachu now. 'I'm gonna shake some bloody ambition back into that damn rodent.'

I'd hoped it was just because he was the first out, that I hadn't really been clear enough on what I wanted him to do while I was gone. Maybe he'd just been unlucky? I'd hoped, that if I just gave him another chance, he'd do better this time and prove to me all those qualities of leadership I knew him to possess.

But all evidence told me now those qualities were only fantasy. I was gonna have to swallow that bitter truth once and for all. My best buddy was a fantastic teammate, but he couldn't lead even a brace of ducklett across the road if he tried. He was a terrible leader, and because of that, a terrible captain. 'Pikachu. You're everyone's best friend, aye, on good and bad.'

I sighed. My mood had been dropping considerably as the realization dawned on me, and when the cluster of huts that was the Fire Village started appearing around us, my face was a snubbull.

There were about sixty villagers living and working in the Green Fiery Vale the whole year around, though now, with the snows melting and summer returning to the Faraway Mountains, that number had risen to something closer to eighty. We passed breeder Marcus' hut, who lived in Sinnoh most of the year, but came to the Green Fiery Vale every summer to mate his team of ditto with what he called the "top-quality fire-types" of the Vale. We passed old shepherd Damos' hut, who lived in the Green Fiery Vale all year round with his wife Sheena, and provided cozy mareep wool for the entire village.

Then the village square came into sight. The path took a sharp bend around butcher Ghris' large hut and his pigpen, where twenty dumb tepig grunted and oinked like pigs, and then the crowd of huts and pens opened up to reveal the open space in the middle of the village.

There was nothing special about the village square. The ground was trampled hard and grassless by all the feet that crossed the square every day, though around the village pool, there were still some tufts left.

I half expected to find Pikachu relaxing there in the lukewarm water, but only naked fire villagers where to be found, their clothes in a heap next to the pool. Butcher Ghris was in there, a large man in his thirties with bushy brows and short-trimmed hair, looking like he was sleeping. Next to him was Dalia, old shepherd Damos' granddaughter, a busty girl around my age with blonde hair and lips that looked like a feebas', and eyes that looked like they belonged to a goldeen, and a nose as flat as a stunfisk. Actually, her whole face looked like a fish really. Finally, there was Talon, a tall, lean boy with a nest of green on his head, him too around my age. His eyes were closed and his hands twinned behind his head, his face as blissful and carefree as a simisear.

"Hoy! Talon!" Maya shouted at him. "Careful no carvanha bite y' little pink toes!"

The bare-chested boy opened his eyes then. "No carvanha in t' Mother Silver, like! Only remoraid!" He seemed confident in his own knowledge for a second, but then his expression began to change from carefree to doubtful. "Right?"

Maya rolled her eyes.

Then his eyes fell on me, and he shot up for half a ninjask's flutter before remembering he was completely nude, halting himself and sitting back down again. "Hoy Ash!" he waved. "Glad t' see y' back! Dalia wagered you'd be in a 'hyena's belly by now. I said nay! Y' just won me a kiss, y' did!"

I glared at the fish faced girl next to him, who returned the glare with a half-opened goldeen's eye. 'Of course she wagered that. That slutty salazzle has more hate in her than a hydreigon.'  
"No prob Talon! Though next time you want to kiss a feebas, go catch one in the Silver Stream instead!"

The feebas lips parted as if about to say something, but before she got the chance, Maya broke in again. "By t' way, Talon! Guess wha'! Tha' Solar Beam we saw a week past, t'was neither Groudon nor Giratina! Just Ash's Sceptile! Y' pissed y' pants over a grass 'mon!"

"I knew that!" The lean boy answered stubbornly. "I knew very well tha' was no Groudon! And I never pissed no pants! Was just in awe over t' amazing power of tha' Solar Beam. Tha's all!"

"Aye. Y' right," Maya responded sarcastically. "Tha' wet spot, t'was just t' work o' some invisible squirtle, aye?"

As Maya and Talon kept on arguing, I looked around the village, searching for my pokemon. By the kitchen house at the far end of the square, I noticed Walda and some villagers cooking up a mixture of some kind in several great iron cauldrons, and providing the heat underneath were a team of five torkoal. Four of them looked to be sleeping, while the fifth was chatting eagerly with Walda. I watched as he suddenly broke into a fit of joyous tears, probably after getting a compliment from the village chief's wife. "Torkoal," I chuckled. 'And there's another one of my pokemon. Well, at least he's doing something useful. We should be giving much more back to the fire villagers for all they've done for us.'

That was true. Food and shelter, both for me and my pokemon, it had all been provided by the villagers, all without costing me a single poké. It seemed Abraham thought finding the mega stones was payment enough.

Next I turned to look west, at the Chief's Hall priding the top of a tiny hill. The Hall was a long log cabin, large enough to fit a steelix fully stretched. The walls were thick logs stacked on top of each other, blacked with tar, gleaming like ores of onyx in the sunlight and giving of faint odours of pine and asphalt. On the roof, jutting out at each end of the ridge, a wooden charizard's head was roaring, and guarding the entrance to the Hall, two real-sized arcenine of black-painted wood sat, ever watching. Several smaller carvings ornated the Hall as well, figures picturing a variety of pokemon, and a few places verses from the Arcula had been carved into the wood, some in the letters of the unown alphabet, others in runes from the Sinni island of Stark Island, the place Walter Gropius had originally hailed from.

Another day I might've stopped to awe at the sight, but today there was something quite else that drew my attention. There, by the north end of the Hall where the sun couldn't quite reach, a band of pokemon had gathered, lazing around in the cool shade like a heap of slakoth. I recognized them all. There was Snorlax, as Maya had told me, but he seemed to have been joined by some other 'mons as well, snuggling up to and on top of the Lazy Pokemon's belly. A goofy sand shark with a head as hollow as a dusclops, a slim and agile Volcano 'Mon with the temperament of a togekiss, a sandy croc sporting shades cool enough to beat a tentacool, a bossy toad with bumps on his forehead that made him look like he was constantly frowning, an electrical rodent with the leadership qualities of a pichu. "Pikachu," I grumbled. "You're in big trouble now, buddy."

Wordlessly, I left Maya to argue with Talon and made the short climb to the top of the hill, rounding the Hall 'til I was standing right in front of the bunch. None of them noticed me. All were snoozing and snoring like a choir of saws on wood.

Snorlax was the bass, his stomach rising and falling. Krookodile and Seismitoad were the tenors, the Intimidation Pokemon sounding like something between a roaring charizard and an accelerating truck, while the bulbs on Seismitoad's body vibrated with every snore to make a harmony that almost could be mistaken for music. Typhlosion slept silently, but I noticed the blaze around his neck flared up and down with every breath. Garchomp's snores were ridiculously high-pitched for such a large pokemon, but Pikachu was still above him on the scale, the soprano of the choir.

I smiled for a moment at the sight, but soon enough the frown returned to my face, and I sighed. 'Snoring by the Chief's Hall in the middle of the day… Why are they doing this? The greatest test of our lives is looming in the horizon, and they act like they've already given up!'

I couldn't allow this to keep up for a second longer. I had to turn this trend of procrastination and laziness, now. So with all my might, I boomed like an exploud, "GET UP YOU LAZY SONS OF SLAKING!"

Five pairs of eyes shot open.

"I told you to train while I was away, not laze around in the shade like a bloat of slowpoke!"

The lot looked at each other. Snorlax yawned.

"The Pokemon World Tournament is six weeks away," I continued. "Six weeks! Six weeks is all we have! Six weeks to get you all into tournament shape! Six weeks to make all the preparations for the greatest marathon of our lifetime! Twenty-four matches stand between us and the Pokemon Master title. Twenty-four matches we all gotta win! You know how we do that? By going into each match with a team of six on-form pokemon, a team that is still varied in type and contains pokemon that complement each other's strengths and weaknesses. But we won't accomplish this advantage without a hell lot of planning and coordination, and most important, discipline! I've done my part! I gave you all detailed schedules you needed to follow, schedules designed specifically for syncing your form cycles so that we'll always go into a match with the advantage of six on-form pokemon. I spent days and nights designing these things, Arceus damnit! Seismitoad! You're supposed to be at the end of top form when the tournament begins! Garchomp! You're supposed to be hitting top form by the end of the group stage, and you know how delayed that peak can get if you don't train properly! I need you for that last group stage battle damnit! And Typhlosion! You're supposed to be hitting top form in just two weeks! You think you'll be getting there by lazing around in the shade?"

The lot exchanged uncertain looks. Some shook their heads carefully, some just stared at the ground, while others fought hard to suppress a yawn.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Six weeks guys, that's all we've got. Six weeks, and the wait will be over. Six weeks, and the Pokemon World Tournament begins. I mean, this is what we've been dreaming about, isn't it? The glory at Millennium Island? At least, that's always been my dream, but I'm growing uncertain if you guys are really with me on this path or not…"

The awkward tension followed for a few seconds, but then Pikachu leapt onto Snorlax's belly and gave a rousing "Pika pika! Pikachu!"

That broke the tension, and the rest of the gang followed up with cheers and chants of "Krook rok!" and "Toad!", "Gaaar!" and "Bau'ooo!". Snorlax yawned.

I smiled, a little fire returning to my heart. "Good. Then let's get back on the right track again! We're leaving back to Kanto on the morrow, which means there's gonna be little time for training the upcoming weeks, so let's at least get some done now! I wanna see everyone down on the Ashfield in fifteen minutes! Everyone! Someone not down there by the quarter passed, no one is getting food for the next three days! Now? The clock is ticking! Spread the word!"

That sent the lot flying in every direction, making for the Silver Stream and the kitchen house and Walter's Hill in an attempt to find and herd all their teammates together before fifteen minutes could pass. Pikachu was one of the first up, but when he tried to escape, I seized the electric rodent by the tail and lifted him into the air, letting him dangle upside down like a bundle of carrots ready for inspection. "Not you."

Pikachu wiggled around like a caterpie, trying to escape my grasp. "Chuuuu!" he then cried as he unleashed a Thunderbolt, but the shock was barely a tickle, and when he realized my grip was not gonna falter, he gave up.

"Sorry buddy," I shook my head. "If you'd actually been doing some training these past two weeks, that Thunderbolt might've hurt some, and not just tickled like a pichu's Thunder Shock."

"Pika."

"Yeah," I grunted, before pointing an accusing finger at Pikachu. "What the hell man! Have you really fucked this up again? I remember giving you very specific orders before I left, and those did NOT include allowing the gang to doze off by the Chief's Hall in the middle of the day! Now, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Pi pi!" the rodent answered, waving his arms. "Pi pika pikachu pika pi pi-"

"No," I stopped him. "You're NOT blaming this on your form. Yes, I know it's rock bottom at the moment, but so was Venusaur's when he got to lead the training, and he still managed to do a fantastic job! Strength and leadership isn't the same thing. This is a shit excuse." I gave the rodent a little shake. "Now tell me why the hell you haven't been doing as I told you!"

"Pi." The rodent was defiant this time, arms crossed, looking another way.

"Don't be a freaking pichu! Spill the beans or I'll shake you again!"

"Pi pika chu," the rodent mumbled.

"What?"

"Pi pika chu." Louder this time, but still...

"Come again?"

"Pi pika CHUUUU!" And then he shocked me again, but still it was no more than a tickle. It was like that when he was in bottom form. He couldn't even harm a snivy, much less my almost-electrical-proof body.

But his massive defiance still pissed me off. Why the hell couldn't he just tell me why he wasn't taking this seriously? "I spent years designing all these form schedules!" I kept on, trying to get the little rodent to understand what was at stakes here. "Yours alone took me a whole month! I had to search through hundreds of pages of that wailord of a book the Prof gave me just to find a little info on that damn form class of yours! And then it was coordinating them all! All your form curves! I've been working on this since the Prof first taught me about this stuff! I've spent days upon days with you all, trying to figure out which form classes you all belong to, and nights upon nights trying to fit and finetune all those into one big plan for the Pokemon World Tournament! A three months long tournament it is! Do you know how bloody hard it is to plan something like that!? And then you just decide to give everyone a week off and piss on it all! Why Pikachu!? Why!?"

The Mouse Pokemon let his defiant mask slip then, a face of guilt taking its place, and he finally conceded the truth. "Pi pika, chu pika pi, pi pikachu."

I gaped. "You… can't be serious."

That was his reason. THAT. "You let them all ditch training because you wanted to be nice? Because you didn't want the others to think you're strict and uncool?"

The rodent became defiant again, looking away with arms crossed, protesting silently. I knew he wasn't lying. That excuse was simply too ridiculous for Pikachu to have just made it up.

"Well, I hope they still like you when we get steamrolled in the first battle of the World Tournament," I growled. "I hope they all still like you when we crash out of the group stage less than two weeks in, and I hope they all still like you when they realize they wasted their only chance to ever participate in a Pokemon World Tournament on snoozing and tanning their asses! I hope they all still like you when everything goes to hell, because that's what's gonna happen! Thanks to your fear of being disliked I'm stuck with a squad in complete disarray, AND THAT LESS THAN TWO MONTHS BEFORE THE GREATEST EVENT OF OUR LIVES!"

It seemed like the whole Green Fiery Vale went quiet then. Even the bleating mareep in the hillside had turned silent, and the wind was holding its breath.

I sighed, realizing suddenly what I'd been doing. 'I was shouting at him! I never shout at Pikachu. Never! Arceus help me. The Pokemon World Tournament hasn't even started, yet already it's tearing on my nerves.'

I decided to call for a truce. I could never stay mad at my best buddy, and now guilt was replacing the anger. "Well, I suppose not everything is doomed. I'll make some few modifications to the plans. We can make it through the group stage without Garchomp, I think. I suppose Seismitoad can cover for him to some extent. The ground-typing is the important thing to replace here, not the dragon-typing. However," I drew a breath, "I won't let this go without consequences. You're not leading another training session until you get your priorities sorted out again. Is that clear?"

Pikachu nodded in acceptance, his defiant mask softening again. "Pika."

"Great," I smiled at him. "Now, go help the others gather the gang, and I'll see you down on the Ashfield in a few minutes' time for some healthy afternoon training. Millennium Island is calling, and tomorrow we'll answer that call! Let's do it with minds set on glory!"

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon made a quick salute before darting off towards the Silver Stream, his movements sharp and zigzagged like his lightning tail as he dodged people and huts and obstacles in his way. I watched him with a brooding frown. 'Two months left, and I'm stuck with a squad in complete disarray...'

"Hoy! Arceus guide y' soul, Ash! Tha' was one hell o' a tantrum y' unleashed there! Sure thought y' were gonna murder poor Thunder Rat with just t' power o' y' words!"

I looked up to see Maya climbing up the hill, seemingly having run tired of arguing with Talon.

"It was nothing. Just a bust up, that's all. We're still friends. Don't worry about it." I showed away the grey clouds of worry dancing around my head. My brain was hurting too much to think about it all right now. "Hey Maya," I continued, remembering then the other reason I'd come to the Chief's Hall. "Tell me, do you know where Abraham is? I need to return the Map of Hidden Gems, and tell him about the sceptilite!"

"Aye! Tha's right!" Her face lit up like a bulb. "Tha' y' must! Pap will be thrilled! Y' gotta tell him 'bout the Solar Beam! Bloody hell. Y' gotta tell him everything! C'mon! Let's find him!"

"You know where he is then?"

"Aye! He was in his study a good hour ago, discussing this year's breeding season with Marcus. Mighten he's still there. C'mon y' slowpoke!"

I followed Maya around the Chief's Hall to the entrance, where the two wooden arcenine sat guard. A short climb of stairs led to a wooden stoop with railings as elegant and ornated as the rest of the building, and then Maya pushed open a creaking wooden door to reveal the Hall's interior.

 _watch?v=JRQcFcZ-saE &list=PLy1UtDKOkmEdjAhYq0FPubwE3Op8rz0E8_

Inside, the Chief's Hall was dark and cozy. Distorted sunlight spilled lazily into the long room through two thick windows of crown glass, and a few dying embers glowed dimly in the fireplace. The Hall was warm, and was filled with odours of smoke and spilled ale. I'd wiggled my nose at that smell when I entered the Chief's Hall for the first time eight months ago, but now I'd grown used to it, even liking it really. A long table of thick wood stretched from the fireplace at one end of the room to a little dais at the other end, where Abraham would sit toasting with Matheus and other prominent villagers during a village feast. Behind the dais there was another creaking door leading to the chief family's chambers, and Abraham's study.

But I was not heading there quite yet. There was someone I needed to say hi to first, a friend I'd made here in the Fire Village. He was an old friend, you could say, a very old friend, close to 170 years, and he was snoozing and warming himself there by the fireplace. 'Or perhaps it's the fireplace that is warming itself by him,' I chuckled. "Hi Heatran! How's the magma flowing today?"

Heatran looked up, blinking at me with sleepy eyes before giving me a nod and an acknowledging "Heat". Heatran belonged to Abraham now, though before him, he'd belonged to his father, and before him again his grandfather, and so on, stretching all the way back to Walter Gropius, the founder of the Fire Village and Heatran's very first trainer. Word had it Walter had befriended Heatran up on Stark Mountain during his childhood years, before heading off to try his luck in the Faraway Gold Rush after reaching adulthood, bringing a young and adventurous Heatran with him. The Lava Dome Pokemon had never returned to his home mountain. He'd stayed in the Green Fiery Vale with Walter til the day he died, and then he'd stayed with his son til he died, and so on. Heatran had outlived five generations of Gropiuses, and though signs indicated he was finally beginning to feel his age, it was far from impossible he'd outlive his sixth.

It was a puzzling thing really, Heatran's age. I was no heatran-expert alright, but from what I'd read in the Prof's big book, the species never tended to live much past eighty. Yet, Heatran was more than twice that age.

'But then again, have legendary pokemon ever been known to follow the natural order of things?' I went over to crouch down next to Heatran. Aye, he was a legendary pokemon alright. I could feel it. That tingling thrill that always filled my heart when I was in the presence of a legendary. I couldn't quite describe it, but it was that way with Latias too, even after two years. I guess the excitement of meeting a legendary pokemon would never quite fade, no matter how many times I met one.

A pair of heat resistant gloves were hanging by the fireplace. I grabbed them and pulled the pair over my hands, before beginning to massage Heatran's back with all my strength behind it. The Lava Dome Pokemon murmured. He liked it that way. Heatran was old, but not frail, and the magma in his veins still ran hot.

Unlike most heatran, Heatran had the ability Flame Body, which basically meant the unarmoured parts of his body could burn your fingers on contact, no matter if he wanted it or not. Fortunately, Heatran's age had cooled that burning power to a certain extent, making it possible to massage the Lava Dome Pokemon's hottest parts as long as you wore the pair of water aura-infused heat resistant gloves.

'Brock should've seen me now,' I thought as I continued to work my way up his spine, feeling the magma pump underneath his thick, leathery skin. I wondered if my old friend had ever tried to massage a heatran before. Probably not. Who had really?

Finally, I made it up his spine to the back of his head, and the plate that covered most of his face. That was another strange thing about Heatran. Where a normal heatran would've had a simple horned iron shield above its eyes, Heatran had instead some kind of coffin-shaped plate fastened against his forehead, making him look almost like a bastidon. The plate was as tall as him, and looked exactly like the masks Matheus kept hanging on his walls, except this thing was made of rock, and there was no face on it, only a dull red coloration that seemed to dance with the shifting light.

It seemed no one in the village really knew the exact details behind the plate's origin, or how it'd ended up on Heatran's face. Abraham had told me once the story was that the Lava Dome Pokemon had gotten it from another chief several decades ago, supposedly to replace the iron shield after it'd cracked. I thought it was strange. Why couldn't that chief just replace it with a new iron shield or something, instead of such a big, clumsy thing? 'Arceus knows.'

It was pretty to look at though, the way shades of red seemed to dance on it, and perhaps that was the reason. Heatran had grown to become a symbol of power in the Fire Village, and Talon even claimed it was Heatran who chose the next village chief after one died. Perhaps that village chief several decades ago had chosen the plate simply to make the Lava Dome Pokemon look more powerful? 'Well, it worked.' I reached out to touch the plate, and the tingling thrill in my heart grew. 'What kind of rock is this thing made of anyway...'

"By Arceus! Who be the fool who left me door at a gap, I wonder!"

I turned to see a large man standing in the doorway, his hair an unkempt mane of green behind him. He wore the same kinds of clothes as Maya, brown jeans held up by a pair of braces, a loose-fitting shirt of mareep wool tucked into it. Goldminer's clothes.

"Heatran, was it you?" He continued in his rough voice. "Did y' touch me door? Me fine wooden door? Don't y' know, we could have all sorts o' things wandering in here if we don't close this door, mind you, like a naughty daughter or two!"

Maya had spun around to face him then, and her face instantly brightened at the man in the doorway. "Pap!"

"Har har har!" he roared a course laugher. "Maya! How be me little vulpix today?"

"Don't y' call me that." Maya crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm turning twenty-and-two in t' summer! Long overdue y' start calling me a ninetales instead, me thinks."

Abraham barked another laugh. "Har! Aye. Mighten y're right, but y'll always be me little vulpix nonetheless. Just 'cause y' no flimsy cyndaquill no more doesn't mean y' stop being me daughter!"

Maya smiled at that, before challenging him with a "Hoy! Flimsy? Now that's a bold thing t' call a 'quill! I say y' should stay careful what y' say around 'em, or y' mighten just end up burning y' hand!"

I'd heard that story from her once before, about how the village daughter had put a cyndaquil in her pants when she was eight, right before Abraham came to give her a spanking for a broken vase. He never spanked her again.

Abraham looked from Maya, to Quill on her shoulder, and then back to Maya again. "Har. Y' don't need t' warn me. I'm quite familiar with tha' danger, thank-you-very-much." The senior Gropius seemed to rub his left hand unconsciously.

Quill fired up his back blaze for a moment then, and Abraham leapt back with a shout. Maya started laughing then, and I snickered along. It was such an absurd thing, how such a walrein of a man could be afraid of a puny cyndaquil. 'Well. The Quill is mightier than the sword, I guess.'

I decided to announce my return then. Stepping out of the shadows by the fireplace I raised a hand to greet the chief of the Fire Village. "Hey Abraham! Look who's back!"

"Aye. I have eyes, lad. I can see that, "Abraham growled, not taking his eyes of his left hand.

I blinked at the hostile response. 'Is he actually mad at me, or is he just-'

"HAR HAR HAR!" Abraham erupted into a roaring laughter again. "Just joking with y' laddie! It's good t' have y' back!"

'Yeah. That's what I thought,' I sighed, glaring daggers at the green-haired walrein. 'That man has the humour of Charizard.'

"Now tell me," Abraham continued. "Did y' find t' sceptilite down there? Was it hard? How was t' trap?"

"Oh you bet we found it!" I replied proudly, giving the village chief a thumb up. "It was exactly where you told me it would be. At the end of the ledge and over the rope bridge. We reached it on the morrow of the 14th. Sceptile fucked up the evolution on the first try, but second time was the charm!"

"Really?" Abraham hooted. "Y' must tell me everything then, from start t' finish. Don't leave out a thing!"

I nodded, and so I began telling about the eventful expedition, from carrying all the equipment down the Frostwiskey Gorge to the climb above the Weavile's Ice, before dramatizing the finding of the sceptilite and ending with a finale that left a look of astonishment on the village chief's face: the Lighting Rod-boosted Solar Beam.

Abraham nodded. "So that great column o' light was y' sceptile's making, aye? Absolutely amazing, and honestly a bit disappointing as well. I really should've glimpsed Groudon at least once before I die."

I opened my mouth to brag. "Actually, I've met-"

"Yes I know," Abraham cut in in annoyance. "Y've told. Several times."

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Well, only three or four times, or maybe five."

Abraham's expression softened. "Aye, but I suppose y' have the right t' it. Y' should almost have a drinking song made 'bout you, as many adventures as y've been through!"

"You think so?"

"Aye! Arceus hold these t' be me true words. Y're a true adventurer, Ash! Even ol' Walter Gropius would've been proud of you, I'll wager. Just look at this last adventure o' yours! Y' cross the Weiss-Sheinux Twin Passes with only y' sceptile on a quest t' find an ancient treasure as old as t' Dawn Days, and in heroic manners y' succeed! Once again y' come back from one o' t' deepest and wildest parts of these mountains t' bring us a mega stone. I'll tell y' this lad. What y've done for this village, y' have no idea how much we all appreciate it!" Abraham rubbed his left hand. "Aye. This arrangement we've had, it's worked out well for t' both o' us. We're getting our treasures back and y're getting t' harness their powers in t' World Tournament. Sounds like a win-win situation t' me! Y've been a blessing from Arceus, Ash. I must remember giving Liza me thanks for sending you t' us."

I nodded with a smile. It was Liza who'd first told me about the Fire Village. It'd been back in August last year, when I'd gone to the Charicific Valley with Charizard on one of his many visits to his mate there, Charla. While the two turtle dragons had been catching up, I'd had a cup of spicy figy berry tea with Liza, and after listening to some complaining from my side about the ridiculous prices of mega stones in the Celadon Department Store, she'd told me. About this place deep into the Faraway Mountains, a place her mother had hailed from before moving to Kanto, where they still lived without neither electricity nor aura technology, but instead harnessed the power of fire pokemon to keep the chill out of their vale. She'd told me about her uncle Abraham who was the chief of the village, and finally she'd whispered to me the secret of an old map that supposedly showed the location of more than fifty mega stones hidden around in the mountain range.

"Yeah. It's been great, for the both of us!" I pulled the Map of Hidden Gems out of my backpack, careful not to make a rift in Abraham's artwork. "Thanks to this thing here, I might just stand a chance at that Pokemon Master title. Just you wait. The power of those seven mega stones, they'll help us far! I know it!" I handed the map to Abraham, before extending a hand to him, feeling the melancholy of the words I was about to speak. "Thanks Abraham. For the map, for the mega stones, for giving me a warm bed here in the middle of the cold mountains. It's been great."

"Har har har! T'was nothing laddie!" Abraham laughed his course laugh, but then his voice softened. "So y' finally leavin' then?"

I nodded. "On the morrow. It's a long way back to Kanto, and my dream awaits me at Millennium Island."

"Aye. I understand. Y' must chase y' dream lad, even if it takes you t' the end o' t' world." Abraham released my hand and unrolled the map. "Well! Seems that sceptilite be another treasure off t' list then! Only three left out there now. Three more, and we'll have 'em all. T' secret is closer than ever before." The last part was only a mutter. Maya gave her father a hard nudge.

"Ouch! Oh, and o' course y'll be wanting t' have t' mega stones back as well. Can't leave these mountains without 'em, now can you?" Abraham barked a laugh. "Har! Now that would be a shame! No laddie. I'll fetch t' stones for you. We made an arrangement, and a Gropius never crosses his words. Y'll have 'em with you when y' leave on t' morrow."

I nodded. "Thanks Abraham."

It was the village chief that safekept the mega stones when I wasn't using them. Where exactly he kept them I had no idea, but if I planned to use one I'd always have to ask for it the day before, as if Abraham could only access the hiding place during night-time or something. My main suspicion was one of the many caves and sandslash burrows holing out the hillsides of the Vale, as he'd then need the cover of night not to reveal the exact cave he hid them in. 'Or maybe he just keeps them somewhere really far away, like someplace outside the Vale, or perhaps down where the Silver Stream burrows into the ground at the far end of the Vale.'

As we'd been speaking, Heatran had decided to leave the cozy fireplace to request some affection from his trainer. I handed the heat resistant gloves to Abraham, and he crouched down to start massaging the Lava Dome Pokemon in such a way that brought a deep rumbling from the pit of his stomach, like a volcano about to erupt.

"Y' heard t' news, Heatran? Ash is leaving on t'morrow."

"Heat, ran," the Lava Dome Pokemon nodded, sending me a glance. I smiled at him, and then Heatran began bobbing his head up and down, the plate tapping at the floor with each bob. Heatran did that sometimes when he got excited about something, and he must've been really fired up now! Heatran's body began glowing with such heat that even the heat resistance gloves weren't enough to stop Abraham from retreating in fear of burning himself. Heatran bobbed his head and stamped his feet, and he growled like a volcano, "Ran heat heat ran ran!"

"Aye!" Abraham lighted up. "Y' read me thoughts! A feast! That's what we should have! A hero's departure. Can y' imagine an event more in need o' a feast than that? Aye! Let's give t' lad a proper send-off."

"Heat!" Heatran cheered in agreement, the magma now visibly pulsing underneath his skin.

Abraham nodded, and the village chief stood back up before spreading his arms to declare, "It's decided then! Maya! Rally t' kitchen house! We feast at sundown!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** So what do you think of the Fire Village? Would you've liked to live there? This chapter was largely based around lore building and the getting to know the village and its inhabitants. Worry not though. Next chapter comes the interesting stuff.

And just a heads up, I'm heading on a class excursion to Singapore and Vietnam next week. We'll be staying there for about eighteen days, and I doubt I'll get to do much writing while down there, so I can not guarantee the release of the next chapter anytime soon, but perhaps sometime in the middle of May? We'll see.

.

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 _\- Chapter 6: Secrets in the night -_ Ash POV, Maya POV - About 10000 words.

 _\- Chapter 7: The boy that wanted to be an aura guardian -_ Ash POV, Maya POV - About 8000 words.

 _\- Chapter 8: Fort Wilderlands -_ May POV, Ash POV, Maya POV, - About 8000 words.


End file.
